


Persona 5 Royal: King of Swords

by TheArkatex312



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Identity, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tagging is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 73,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArkatex312/pseuds/TheArkatex312
Summary: SAVE EVERYONE. Those are the words spoken to the Ashen One as he awakens in a new world. In this new world, he'll find new enemies and a threat so big, even with his strength, he might not be able to stop them. He'll also find the Phantom Thieves, a group dedicated to exposing corrupt adults and stealing their hearts with a power called Persona. With the guidance of a spirit that seems to know more than it lets on, the Ashen One must navigate through relationships, enemies and Palaces to save everyone, and perhaps in the end, save himself.After all, what is a King?A Dark Souls and Persona 5 crossover.
Comments: 71
Kudos: 72





	1. A Deal at the End of the World

How long had he been walking?

Step… step… step…

How long ago was his last death? How long since he rested at all?

Step… step… step…

His next death must be near, the Ashen One thought. The Firelink Sword strapped to the back of his armor was starting to weigh heavily, and the sound of his steps in the barren ashen wasteland was becoming more and more monotonous to his ears.

Step… step… step…

The Ashen One didn’t want to die again, at least for a while. He thought to himself, maybe he should rest for a moment.

Step… step… stop.

Yes, some rest was what he needed. He pulled the sword from off his back and plunged it into the ground. One good thing about this burned out world, there was no lack of ash and cinders to burn. A small flame burned at the base of the sword and he soon enough sat next to it, the flame giving a small, comfortable warmth.

There was no more warmth in this world. The bleeding hollowed sun brought no warmth, and barely any light, but it was not frigid like in the painting either. The wind that constantly beat upon him brought no comfort either, just a harsh echoing reminder that nothing lived. Except him.

The Ashen One, The True Monarch, The Lord of Hollows, The Usurper of the First Flame, what lofty titles that held no meaning anymore. He could add on one more, the Last of the Living. He chuckled darkly at that thought. The Last of the Living… the Last of the Undead… of course he would be. Everyone else had gone through the new painting, leaving this world. Those that didn’t eventually hollowed and were slain, their souls still churning inside him.

He could not leave though. In this world, his world, full of nothing but ash, where better to belong. He himself was ash, undead, cinder, and hollow, just like it. Though he had not hollowed yet to the point of insanity. That though brought no comfort, after all, what purpose could possibly be left to him.

_“Seek strength. The rest will follow…”_

The words spoken to him long ago taunted him. He sought strength, he sought power, he become the strongest of all… but he could not save this world from its cycle of ruin. He usurped the Flame and made its power his, but it was too late. He stopped nothing, he saved nothing.

“Ha, such is a Lord indeed.” He chuckled. “The legacy of lords… nothing but failure.”

And he was no exception, he thought.

The Ashen One stared into the tiny little fire, its flickering entrancing him. He could not sleep; he didn’t even remember the last time he had tried. He felt exhausted, his eyelids heavy, but he could not bring himself to sleep.

With a final flicker, he decided it was time to move on. He didn’t want to wear something heavy while he walked, so he took off his armor and plunged it into the fire at the base of the word. It disappeared into the flames. He reached once more into it and pulled out a simple brown cloak to ward off the ash kicked up by the wind.

Satisfied, he stood and plucked the sword out from the ground, the flames dying out instantly. As he held the sword, he contemplated it. He wondered if it was the sword or the fire that held all his items, from his weapons, his armor, to whatever he gathered. It didn’t matter, he supposed. If he had the Firelink Sword, he could get whatever he wished, and even then, he could just summon the sword from fire.

He looked up to the hollow sun, a white ring still blazing around it, sighed and started walking. To where? To the edge of the world, to wherever the wind guided. Till he died once more.

Step… Step… Step…

Step… Step… Step…

Step…

Step…

Step…

His legs gave way, and he collapsed. He didn’t make far from where he rested. How unfortunate, he thought. If only he died while he was resting, then he wouldn’t be far from some comforting fire. Using what strength he had left, he turned himself over so that he looked up into the dark sky. Clouds were rolling across, yet if he looked closely, he could still see some of the stars. Faint and obscured, but still there. Seeing them settled him. Settled him as darkness again filled his eyes, and he died once more.

**I am thou, thou art I…**

**Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion**

**that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

**With the birth of the King of Swords Persona,**

**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

**shall lead to freedom and new power**

09/30/20XX

The Ashen One opened his eyes and gazed once more into the dark… sky…

…

Something was strange. For one, the sky seemed darker than it usually was, there were also fewer clouds around, they themselves looking whiter and fluffier than he’d seen in a long time. There were also no stars, at least none he could see. Instead, he saw a strange grey line cutting across his view. Another strange thing was he felt as if he was standing. He looked down, shutting his eyes in strain. His neck felt stiff, far stiffer than he usually felt when he came back to life. It was more as if his head was stuck in a position for longer than it was used to.

He opened his eyes and sure enough, he was standing. But… these were not his clothes. He was not even sure what kind of clothes these were. A white shirt with long black sleaves and words that read, ‘Since 1797 NEW SOUTH WALES’, tan… leggings and black… he supposed shoes. There was also a weight on his shoulders, a tan bag made from… leather? Though far finer than what he was used to. All of it was of different make and of different material than anything he had seen. Had someone kidnapped him and put him in strange clothes? But no… that was not the only thing strange. This did not even feel like his body, it was skinner than him, kind of lanky if he was being honest. Then he noticed the ground.

Anxiety and curiosity shook his very mind, and he bent forward and touched it. It was black rock, or at least felt like it, a far cry from the ashen wasteland. He finally looked up and his eyes widened at what they saw. Buildings, strange buildings made of brick and some other rock, with what appeared to be metal pipes going up their sides. A metal fence on his right going into a grey brick fence nearby, and even more houses beyond that. On his left was a red box with glass displaying what looked to be paper, and a metal… thing with glass and black wheels. Lights were everywhere, yet he could not see any fire emanate from them. Perhaps it was magic? But no sorcery or miracle he could do could produce such a steady bright light. Looking further there was a pole and at the top of the pole was the grey line he saw in the sky, some kind of wiring connecting to another similar pole.

“Where… am I?” His voice came out quiet, confused, and not his own.

He looked to object to object, hoping to make sense of it all, then he saw something green. Shrubbery and trees, looking as if they grew out of the rock themselves, yet still looked groomed, as if they were not allowed to grow wildly. Life. These weren’t even ruins, others were here.

Where was he? Panic filled his mind. He turned, and turned, trying to find anything familiar, anything at all. That’s when he realized he was missing something, something that should have been with him. The Firelink Sword was gone.

He spun around. Where was it? Where was it? Fear gripped him, he could not breathe, he-

A calming whisper floated past his ears. He shuddered, turning to where the whisper came, still dazed. The whisper came again, soothing his senses. He could not see where the whisper came from and panic filled him again.

“Are you… a spirit?” The Ashen One asked, his voice somehow steady. The whisper came with a seemingly confirming air around it. The Spirit once again whispered, trying to calm him down more.

“Where am I?” He asked. The spirit did not say anything.

“Who are you?” Once again, the spirit said nothing.

“Can you speak?” The spirit whispered once more, filling the air with a feeling of curiosity, as if it did not know itself. Growling with anger and annoyance, he turned once more. What use was this spirit if he could not talk?

_help_

He paused, wondering if he heard correctly.

_Help_

It came stronger this time. A singular word, but he most certainly heard it.

“Help?” He repeated. “Help you? Did you drag me here?! Where am I?!” Anger rose in his voice. How dare it bring him here!? How dare it ask him for help!? The Spirit seemed to fear his anger. Once again, it tried whispering calming things to him, but that would not work now. He demanded to know why he was here.

_Help_

“Why would I?!” He bellowed. “Take me back!”

_World… Ruin_

The words made him pause. World? Ruin? But this world was already ruined… but… he looked around once more, looking at the plants specifically. Looking at life. Was he even in his world?

“Ruin? For this world?” He asked. The spirit whispered confirmation. “You want me… to save this world?” The Spirit didn’t answer.

_Save-_

“You’re a fool.” The Ashen One interrupted, his voice coming out quiet. “I couldn’t even save mine; I can’t save anything. What makes you think I can save yours?” The Spirit again did not answer. The Ashen One hung his head low, the weight of it all settling on him once more. The Spirit couldn’t say anything to comfort him.

“Send me back to my world, Spirit. It’s where I belong.” He said. The spirit did not reply. A moment passed, then suddenly, the Spirit seemed to push him. It was not a very strong push, as a matter of fact, it didn’t even move the Ashen One.

“What are you doing?” He asked angrily. “I told you, I can’t save your-” then he heard something on the wind, different from the Spirit’s whispering. Two voices, one angry and the other fearful.

“Stop it,” a feminine voice begged, “Let me go!”

“Just get in the car!” A male voice slurred. Shock filled him once more. People talking, or rather arguing, but still people. He rushed forward past a corner and saw them down the path. Living people. A man and a woman, wearing more unfamiliar garb, but still alive and present. His amazement was cut short however as the Spirit seemingly told him to focus, its essence filled with disgust and rage. He looked closer and saw the man pushing and pulling the woman around, with her clearly trying to get away from him. He was forcing her closer to another steel thing with windows and black wheels. The man clearly did not care about the woman, roughing her around and tearing her clothes.

Disgust filled him. He had seen similar behavior before, and he had seen the results when he was too late.

_Save or leave_

The remark once again made him pause. Save her? Should he? This truly was not his world, what would interfering with even the smallest thing do? Should he just leave? But then, what would happen to the woman? He knew what would happen, of course he did, but did saving her outweigh what might happen if he interfered? Leaving was the safer choice.

But… then he thought of those he couldn’t save. Of his failure. Perhaps this once, he could save someone. His eyes lit up with determination, and he could feel his own soul awaken and empower him. He walked towards the man and woman.

“No…!” The woman cried.

“Don’t give me that shit…” The man slurred.

As the Ashen One approached, he could feel their souls. The woman was a rather small and fragile soul, though it could grow. The man however seemed to posses a very strong but twisted soul. Though it did pale in comparison to his own soul.

“Ow! P-Please, stop…!” She begged. He stopped walking a few feet away from the two. He smelled a strong rank stench emanating from the man. Do the humans here smell like this? he wondered. No, the woman smelled rather pleasant, though he could not tell the scent. So, the man did something to get like this.

“Tch… what a waste of time.” The man said. “You think you’re worth causing me trouble? Huh?”

“I-I’ll call the police!” The woman replied.

“Heh, call them if you want!” The man chortled. “The police are my bitches. They’re not gonna take you seriously.”

“No… Stop!” As she said this, a strange noise cut through the air going up and down in pitch. The man paused for a moment.

“Someone called the cops, huh? Get in the car!” The man growled as he started to grab her, even rougher than before. “Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I steer this country!”

“Unhand her!” A chill went through the man’s spine and the woman froze in fear. The voice was deific, cold, and promised retribution. The man turned in fear, but when he saw a skinny teenager, he let out a small sigh of relief. Why was the man so frightened by a kid, even for a moment? Though, the kid did look… disconcerting. In the dim light he could barely tell, but the boy seemed to have dyed half his hair. The left half of his hair was white or gray, with the right half black. More frightening were his eyes, his right one a steely grey, the other was orange going to red, like a fire, and the darkness of his pupils almost looked like it was crawling out. The man shook away his discomfort, the boy must have worn colored contacts.

“… What’re you looking at? Get outta my face!” The man said. “This ain’t a show. Get lost, kid. See? This is all because you’re so damn slow! Get in the car!” The woman was still frozen still by what she saw and heard, staring wide eyed at the boy. The man started to grab her again.

“I said, unhand her you cur!” The boy bellowed. The voice caused the man to quickly turn around, anger coursing through him. The man would force this kid to shut up if he had to! The man looked to the boy and froze. In the man’s drunken mind, he could not comprehend what he saw, but he felt his fear take over his body and mind. Something was burning him, but he did not know what, but he knew he had to get away. The man tried to run from the boy, however with both alcohol and fear messing with his body, he simply twisted his legs around each other and fell face first onto the ground. That impact seemed to shock the woman out of her stupor, and she gasped when she saw the man on the ground.

“Are you alright?” The boy asked her. She turned her attention back to him but did not see what made her freeze up in the first place. A small voice nagged at her asking how she could be afraid of him. She simply nodded at his question. The boy breathed a sigh of relief.

“Good.” He simply said. A groan grabbed both of their attention. The man slowly stood up, clutching his face. The man looked at the boy but didn’t see what frightened him either. Anger once again welled up inside the man as he stared at this teenage brat. Why was he scared at all? He was going to steer this country to greatness, why would he fear some child?

“Damn brat, I’ll sue!” The man yelled. The woman looked at the boy, as if debating something. She looked back to the man resolute.

“If you keep this up…” The woman started, “Then I’ll report about the money! Is that fine with you!?”

“All I have to say is that you did it on your own, and it’s over.” The man said. The woman faltered.

“But… I just did as I was told…” She whimpered.

“Who do you think I am?” The man said. This seemed to break the woman down. She stepped back, helplessness covering her. The Ashen One nearly said something, but the Spirit seemed to want him to be silent for the moment. Perhaps this spirit knew more of what was going on than he. However along with the whisper that he should be quiet, the Ashen One felt as if the Spirit was proud of him, of choosing to save the woman.

“Hey. Make this statement to the cops,” the man said, “’this kid suddenly attacked me.’ Got it?” The statement confused the Ashen One. What did he mean by that? Did this have to do with this ‘suing’?

“If you even try to say anything else,” the man said, “you know what’ll happen to you, right?” The woman started to shake.

“You fell on your own,” the Ashen One said. “I didn’t even touch you.”

“Shut up!” The man yelled. “You’re done for. You’re gonna learn what happens when you cross me…” Two men in blue uniforms walked up to them. The Ashen One assumed they were like guards seeing as they were wearing what looked to be a uniform.

“Excuse me, folks.” One of them said. “We received a complaint about an argument here. Is something the matter?” The man turned to the men in blue.

“Oh! It’s you, sir.” He clearly recognized the man.

“So, what happened?” The man asked glancing at the woman. “Explain it to the good officer.” The officer looked at the woman who seemed defeated. She opened and closed her mouth, until she finally spoke.

“That young man suddenly attacked him…” She said. “He shoved this gentleman to the ground. And this man got… injured.”

**_A LIE!_ **

The Ashen One clutched his head as Aldia’s voice rang through it. As the pain subsided, he looked at the woman in surprise. Why would she lie?

“…It’s as she says.” The man said. “Also… make sure you deal with this so my isn’t mentioned at all. You understand what that means, correct?”

**_A LIE!_ **

As Aldia’s voice again rang out, the two policemen obliged the man, and approached the Ashen One. The pain subsided and he saw the two threats coming toward him. He got into a combat stance and prepared to kill.

_STOP_

The Spirit screamed at him. He froze for a moment. The Spirit whispered to him, and he felt that he should not resist them. For a moment, the Ashen One wanted nothing more than to lash out in rage. How dare that woman betray him? How dare this Spirit tell him to go willingly into who knows where? But he looked at the woman, he saw her hang her head in shame, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked at him, her eyes begging him to forgive her, for she had no choice.

So that was it… he didn’t save her, he only doomed himself. The realization struck him, and his arms went limp by his side. He didn’t resist as the officers put metal cuffs on him. He didn’t resist when they pushed him into the metal thing. He didn’t resist as they locked him behind a cell. As he sat in the cell, staring at a wall, the spirit whispered comfort. The Ashen One scoffed at it. Why did he do such things. Now he was in a world he did not know, with none of his equipment, though he could probably break out without them. This situation felt familiar. Being trapped regardless of innocence. Though the Spirit seemed oddly happy.

“What are you so giddy for?” The Ashen One asked. The Spirit whispered, and sounded proud, happy, and relieved. As if things worked out better than it thought it would. He scoffed again.

_You chose save_

“And I’m in a cell now because of it. “The Ashen One said. “And I didn’t save her, she will still be under that man’s thumb. Nothing changed. And besides, didn’t you want me to save this world, how do I do that behind bars.”

_Not world_

That caught the Ashen One’s attention

“I’m not supposed to save the world?” He asked. The spirit whispered and he felt a negative answer. “What am I supposed to save?”

_Everyone_

“Save everyone?” his brows scrunched up in confusion. “How is that different from saving the world?” The Spirit didn’t answer for a moment. Then in his mind, the Ashen One saw several silhouettes of many different people. A man with facial hair it looked like, a woman with short hair wearing a large coat, and many others. Surrounding these images were warm feelings, not his own but the spirit’s, each silhouette surrounded by them. The images raced pass until only eight remained. The feelings were the strongest here. Four girls, three boys and… a midget with a large head? The Spirit seemed amused by that. The silhouettes disappeared from his mind.

_Save everyone_

So he was meant to save the people the Spirit showed.

“Why me?” The Ashen One asked.

_Strong soul_

_Strong heart_

_Need strength_

He did indeed have a strong soul, but he didn’t understand the sentiment behind the strong heart. Not that it mattered, this told him the Spirit needed all the strength it could get. And that led to the big question.

“Who would I need to save them from?”

_The world_

The world? What did that mean? Did the Spirit mean its world at large would come after those it cared about? That didn’t seem right, the statement seemed to have a far deeper meaning, but then what did it mean?

“… I can tell you’re not telling me everything. Is it because you won’t or you can’t?” He asked. The spirit did not answer. “I have no reason to help. If you wanted to save them so much, you should have gotten stronger yourself.” The Spirit was again silent. The Ashen One sat in thought. Should he? Perhaps it would make up for his failures in his world. But then, could he? There would be this enemy, who the spirit called the world. Whether he meant the actual world or some entity representing the world he did not know, but it would require great strength according to the spirit. Not that he was particularly worried about that. What he was worried about was saving them. Could he? And again, should he?

As the Ashen One sat in thought, he wondered about the world he was in, one so clearly different from where he came. He wondered if it was the painted world. He doubted it, when he was in the Painted World of Ariandel, he could feel that he didn’t belong. Now though, he didn’t feel that kind of discomfort, nor did he feel the small flickers of the Dark Soul he felt when he carried the blood. The train of thought though brought his mind to Gael.

Gael had given up his life to get the blood. More than that, he had given up his mind and very soul to the Dark Soul. He had known that, yet still went through with drinking the dried up blood. All for the painting. Its not as though he didn’t have a backup plan, Gael did lead the Ashen One to him. To kill him. To take the blood and give it to the painter. Did Gael want to save everyone? Maybe, the Ashen One thought to himself, or maybe Gael only wanted to save the painter girl. Still, his mission was far more noble than his, to usurp the First Flame.

Could he do that? Could he be like Gael, to give himself fully to save someone else? Maybe… maybe it was the purpose he gained all his strength for.

“Heh, all these memories popping up now,” the Ashen One spoke, “maybe it’s just this world, or maybe you’re making me think harder than I have in a long time.” The Spirit seemed confused by his words but still said nothing. A moment passed, the silence making the spirit anxious.

“Very well Spirit, I’ll help you for now.” He said. “But I’ll need your help, I do not know this world. You shall have to guide me.” The Spirit seemingly bounced around with elation and relief. Once it calmed down, he felt another whisper, feeling as if a deal had been made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is the beginning of Persona 5 Royal: King of Swords. I've been wanting to write this idea down for a while so I'm very excited to share it with you. I don't plan for this to be a simple retelling of P5R. I'm adding new characters, new enemies and new palaces that I hope you'll look forward to. Don't know how often I'll update because I'm sure life will get in the way, but I should be able to update often enough.
> 
> Some notes. First thing to bring up I suppose is the name. I wanted to use an arcana not already used, not even the Aeon Arcana which is not in game. So after looking up a bunch of arcana, I found the King of Swords Arcana, which I found to be quite fitting. It's a minor arcana, not a major arcana like those featured in game. I found this fitting as our protagonist is quite the outsider to this world and is quite befitting that he should be something outside of the major arcana. another thing is the meaning. The King of Swords represents (according to biddytarot dot com) mental clarity, intellectual power, authority, and truth. Considering the themes brought up in game and what the Ashen one is, I really liked the way it all lined up.
> 
> Another thing to bring up is how am I going to use the Dark Souls series. You have already seen the third game incorporated with two exceptions, that being Vendrick and Aldia's dialogue. I do plan on using all three games in the future so look forward to that. Though I should mention none of the characters from Dark Souls will appear as Persona.
> 
> I have not decided whether or not I'm going to do pairings, though I do have a couple in mind. However that sort of thing isn't going to be happening for a while.
> 
> You may have noticed I never called the Ashen One anything but that. You nay also have noticed he's in P5-kun's body with a nameless spirit talking to him. I wonder if those'll be brought up? ;)
> 
> Until next time with Chapter 2 A Place to call Home.


	2. A Place to Call Home

10/01/20XX

“And for the love of God, why did you dye your hair?!” The lady shouted at him.

“Once again, it’s not dyed.” The Ashen One replied. This had been going on for over an hour at this point. The morning after being arrested, two people had come to visit, or rather berate, him. A man with a potbelly body, greying black hair, and a smell of smoke constantly around him and a short, skinny woman with steely grey eyes. She was constantly going on about his hair and eye, though the Ashen One scoffed when he could smell something artificial coming from her dark brown hair. These were evidently his parents, or at least the parents of this body. Both had very weak and malleable souls

“Of course it is, do you see any white hair on either your father or me?!” Mother’s voice came out shrilly.

“Clean out your hair and I just might.” The Ashen One replied infuriatingly calmly. Mother’s face grew an incredible shade of red, but before she spoke, the Father stepped forward in front of her.

“Is this how you speak to your parents boy!?” Father spat out. “You were always a worthless runt, especially compared to your brother and sister, but we didn’t raise such a disrespectful deadbeat!”

“A deadbeat kid raised by deadbeat parents, seems fitting enough.” The Ashen One said, once again very calmly. It was the Father’s turn this time, though he turned an unhealthy shade of purple. The guard in the room coughed as though to stifle a laugh, though neither of the parents seemed to notice.

“Don’t speak to me like that!” Father bellowed. He took a few calming breaths and took a seat, mother following suit. “We need to get this over with quickly. I don’t want word of a criminal coming from us. Oh, what would our ancestors say?”

“We especially need this to keep quiet around any education boards, Mizuki is about to enter Tokyo University, we have to make sure she isn’t turned away because of him.” Mother said. Neither of them seemed to be paying any attention to the Ashen One at this point. Not that he minded. He wanted to get this over with so he could go back to conversing with the Spirit. There was quite a lot that he had to learn, both of this world and of what to plan for the future. Now that he thought about it, he realized the Spirit had been awfully quiet all this time.

“I could pull a few strings,” Father said, “get an early trial. Hopefully get one soon enough so the media won’t catch wind.”

“But what if they do?” Mother asked worriedly. Father stroked his chin in thought.

“…After he’s pronounced guilty,” Father said slowly, “We could denounce him. Make it clear to anybody that we will not have a criminal in the family, and plan to disown him after he comes of age. That way we can seem like we still care enough for the brat, like good parents should.”

“That might just work. We’ll have to call Kouta and Mizuki too. We’ll need them on board.” Mother added.

“What kind parents I have, announcing me guilty without knowing the truth.” The Ashen One stated. The two glared at him.

“Shut up! If you had just an ounce of control, then we wouldn’t have to deal with all this.” Father said.

“You don’t even know if I actually did assault him. You care more about this being an inconvenience than you do any semblance of truth.” The Ashen One analyzed. “What good parents indeed.”

Father smashed against the desk between them, his face more purple and more twisted in rage than it was before. Mother glared at him, her face also growing more red. Neither of them said anything in response however. The Ashen One felt the ghost of a smirk on his face. So these fools could see the truth in his words. Almost made him want to laugh.

“A-Amamiya-san?” A guard had poked his head into the room looking slightly fearful. He had evidently heard the commotion. “Y-You have phone call.” Both turned to look at the guard.

“…We shall take it.” Father said after releasing a shuddering breath. Mother nodded and they both exited the room. The Ashen One stared after them for a while before turning to the guard still in the room.

“Your thoughts?” The Ashen One asked. The guard only gave a glancing look to him before opening the door to take him back to his cell.

“I’m just doing my job, kid.” The guard spoke. “Though I do wonder who’s more of a piece of work, you or your parents.” The Ashen One chuckled quietly at that. Once he was back in the cell, he waited until the guard left, then sat down in the corner.

_Terrible people_

The Ashen One scoffed at the Spirits words.

“That’s one way of putting it.” He said. “Where were you? I noticed your absence.” The spirit responded with feelings of shame and sadness. Feeling that it could not bare to face the parents.

“Do you know them?” The Ashen One asked. The Spirit didn’t respond. For a moment, he sat in silence, wondering if the Spirit was going to go into it at all. More silence passed, and the Ashen One sighed.

“Let’s go over what you’ve told me so far.” He said. The Spirit seemed to refocus at these words. The Ashen One went over what was said the night before, about who he was saving, and about who he was up against. Again, the spirit was very tightlipped over this. While they talked, they also discovered the apparent limitations that the spirit had. It seemed the Spirit could never speak more than three words at a time, and it would have to pause for a moment before speaking again. However, it seemed the Spirit could send him emotions freely, and sometimes without it meaning to, though it would have to be very strong emotions to do that.

Infuriatingly, the Spirit was also very tightlipped on any subject of the future.

“How am I going to prepare if you won’t give me something to work with.” The Ashen One questioned.

_Explain during time_

“During time? You mean you won’t tell me anything until the time comes?” The Ashen One growled out. “By then it might be too late, are you truly that scared of changing the future?” The Spirit felt indignant at this question.

_Part of deal_

“Deal?” He repeated. “What deal.” The Spirit felt abashed, as if it said something it wasn’t supposed to.

“Is this deal part of why I’m here?” The Ashen One asked. The Spirit reluctantly sent an affirmatory feeling. “Then part of the deal of bringing me here is being unable to tell me future events.” Another affirmatory feeling. The Ashen One could feel his frustration growing. This seemed to him less of a ruinous end, and more of an unfair game.

“So what can you do for me?” The Ashen One asked exasperated.

_Guide on world_

The Ashen One growled in frustration, then sighed.

“Better than nothing, I suppose.” He resigned. “Well, let’s get started. Tell me what you know.” The Spirit answered negatively to this.

_Sleep_

“Sleep?” The Ashen One looked at the bed in the corner. It hadn’t been used at all during his stay. “Don’t need it, just talk.” At this, the Spirit felt exasperated itself. An image of a cat appeared in the Ashen One’s mind, though it didn’t seem like it was meant to. Another feeling, like that of empathy came from the Spirit. The Spirit once again tried to tell him to sleep. The Ashen did not move and sat resolutely against the wall. Two stubborn beings locked in a battle of wills; it was going to be a very long day.

10/02/20XX

Night had fallen, and yet, much to the Spirit’s ire, the Ashen One still did not sleep. In an effort to placate the Spirit, he at least laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The Ashen One fingers drummed against his chest, thinking. Mainly about the world he left behind. Would he be able to return? Did he even want to? For all intents and purposes, it was technically his home. But could he go beck to such desolation after seeing all the life around him, something he so dearly missed?

_Why won’t sleep_

“… It’s nothing against you, Spirit.” The Ashen One said. “I just can’t bring myself to sleep. I can barely rest as is.” He sat up. “I could only ever fully rest when there was a bonfire nearby. Those were… the safest spots. Even now, trapped in this cell, I am on full alert, waiting, as if something could attack me at any moment.” The Spirit seemed saddened by his words.

“… I don’t even remember the last time I slept… has it truly been that long?” The Ashen One asked to himself. “I never slept as I walked my burned-out world, only ever resting, then walking, then dying, then walking, then resting, then dying over and over again… I was dead when you brought me here, did you know that?” The Spirit seemed… shocked at his words.

“Well I did.” He chuckled darkly. “Imagine my surprise when realizing I didn’t revive in my world.”

_Sorry_

“Don’t be.” The Ashen One said. “You wanted help, and you called me. Though you infuriate me with how vague you are… I will help, to the best of my abilities.” The Spirit felt a great wave of gratitude well up.

_You are kind_

The Ashen One chuckle darkly again.

“You will see.”

10/08/20XX

Evidently, the call the was from the drunken man’s legal team. With his parent’s permission, and eagerness, they had set a court date to deal with him on the 8th of October. So, the Ashen one waited patiently in a room next to the court, surrounded by three guards, a lawyer, and his parents. Father was sitting in a chair opposite of the Ashen One, with Mother sitting next to him. Father’s leg kept bouncing up and down, while Mother kept biting at her nails. The Ashen One sat with his eyes closed, thinking about everything he learned the previous week.

It had been very slow learning, especially with the Spirit’s limitations, but he did manage to learn about where he was. A country called Japan. He was in the middle of learning about some of the locations in this country when he had been called to court. Learning like this was too inefficient, he thought to himself. But while he was still in a cell, it would have to do.

“It’s time.” A guard came into the room. Everyone stood up and followed them into the courtroom. The room was full of people, all of them looking at the Ashen One. Most of them had faces of disgust or disappointment. Maybe they knew who this body was. He heard Father groan behind him.

“What a pain.” Father said. The group took a seat and waited for the judges. The Ashen One could hear the people whisper in heated voices.

“So that’s the kid?”

“He looks like a freak.”

“I taught him, what a disappointment.”

Three men walked into the room. Everyone stood except for the Ashen One, who once again had his eyes closed, thinking. Everyone who could see him noticed this and began whispering once again.

“Boy, stand up before you embarrass us any further.” Father heatedly whispered. The Ashen One opened his eyes, staring bored at him.

“It is customary, young man, to stand when the judges walk in.” A cold voice came from the man in the middle. The Ashen one looked at the man who spoke. He was an average looking man, with balding black hair and glasses, and he had the air of a man going through the motions. He had a stronger soul than the other two judges, though not by much. The Ashen One raised an eyebrow at him.

“My apologies, it is my first time in a court like this.” The Ashen One said as he stood up. The judge narrowed his eyes at him, but sighed and sat down, with the rest of the room following suit. Court began, and the Ashen One closed his eyes to think again.

The proceedings went by quickly enough, granted however, the Ashen One didn’t pay much attention to the time or the court. They brought up the situation, what they were told happened. No matter what the prosecution brought up as evidence though, his lawyer did nothing. Seems even they wanted to be done as fast as possible. The prosecution also brought up several “witnesses” to testify. The Ashen One’s head kept bursting with pain, Aldia’s voice pointing out each time they lied. He kept quiet though, wanting to make it through as fast as possible.

Eventually, they even called the woman he tried to help. The Ashen One opened his eyes to watch her. She had a very forlorn look about her. Her eyes constantly shifted to him, and every time she did, her eyes teared up a bit. She told the same lie she did last time, and that seemed to be the last straw.

“I’ve heard enough.” The Judge said. The other two judges turned to him, all of them seemed to think the same thing. “Ren Amamiya, you are found guilty of assault- “

“You never even heard my side of the story.” The Ashen One interrupted. The room went deadly silent. Both of his parents and his lawyer stared at him, wide-eyed in shock. The judge scowled at him.

“I’m sorry, did you want to speak for yourself?” The judge asked. The Ashen One stared at the judge, with the man staring back. However, as the judge stared, especially into the red eye, he felt the room get hotter. Sweat started to appear on his brow, and his nerves flared. The judge broke eye contact and wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

“It doesn’t matter.” The Ashen One said. “You’ve already made your decision, haven’t you?”

“Y-yes, I don’t see the need to prolong this trial any longer.” The judge very obviously kept his eyes away from the Ashen One. “You are hereby guilty of assault. Normally, assault would be cause of a more severe punishment, but this is your first offence and the plaintiff decided to be lenient. The verdict, one year of probation for the defendant.”

The Spirit felt glad at this news, the Ashen One supposed it was because this was supposed to happen. His parents however did not seem thrilled with the news.

“Will he have to live with us?” Father asked. The judge looked confused at this.

“Do you not want him with you?” The Judge asked.

“W-we just don’t want him to be… around people who know about this.” Mother stuttered. “They might t-try to hurt him. A-and it might badly affect his rehabilitation. You know how teenagers are with gossip.” The judge nodded at this reasoning.

“Perhaps… Do you have anywhere to send him to?” The judge asked. The parents looked at each other with trepidation. What now?

“Hey Spirit,” the Ashen One whispered, “Where are they going to send me?”

_Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo_

Nodding, the Ashen One whispered something under his breath. He then looked to the parents.

“Didn’t you have some friend in Yongen-Jaya, Tokyo?” The Ashen One spoke loudly to them. Both them and the judge turned to him. The Spirit panicked, wondering what the Ashen One was doing.

“…I suppose we do, don’t we?” Mother whispered to Father.

“I guess… it is far enough away from Inaba. Wouldn’t have to worry about someone associating him with us.” Father whispered back. Meanwhile, the judge looked at the Ashen One with suspicion.

“Why Tokyo?” The judge asked.

“It’s a big city, they won’t care about a new face.” He responded.

“You want to go away from your parents?”

“It’s as they say, the negativity here might harm my rehabilitation. Better to get away from any bad influences.” The judge felt that he might be talking about somebody else than other teenagers, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to think too hard about it. Though the judge loathed the idea of accommodating such a delinquent, both the parents and the boy brough reasonable points…

“Very well,” the judge spoke clearly, “Amamiya-san, I trust you can find him a place to stay in Tokyo?”

“Yes of course.” Both parents stood up and bowed towards the judge. “We’ll get it done right away.”

“Excellent. Then, Ren Amamiya, you are to serve your probation in Tokyo, schooling and accommodations shall be sorted out by your parents, who will receive the necessary paperwork. Court adjourned.” The Judges stood and left.

The Spirit felt dumbfounded, how in the world did they not find it more suspicious or question him further on why the Ashen One wanted to go to Tokyo? The Spirit felt even more dumbfounded when the Ashen One had a small smirk. He kept that expression all the way back to the cell, and even into the afternoon.

_What happened?_

“A miracle.” The Ashen One replied, his voice full of mirth. “Looks like I can still do some magic, even without a catalyst. I casted a version of Tranquil Walk of Peace, something that would slow them down and make them more open to… attack, if you will.

“Was far weaker than any of my usual spells, but it did the job. Now we should get to Tokyo sooner.” The self-satisfied smirk grew a bit wider. The Ashen One considered the spell weak, but never had the Spirit seen magic with such effectiveness in this reality. It was not the fist time it thought this, but the Spirit was once again reminded of what a scary man the Ashen One was.

02/20/20XX

Though the entire procedure was indeed shorter, the Spirit conceded, it still took four months to find someone, file the paper work, get through the bureaucracy, pay the person taking the Ashen One in, and finally send him off. Though he was moved to detention facility, he still wasn’t allowed to go outside. The Ashen One however, did manage to use the facility gym and spent a large among of time reading history. He was glad he could understand the language, he most certainly didn’t know any “Japanese” as the Spirit called it. But even with all his activities, it was still a long four months, especially when nighttime came and he still didn’t sleep. The Ashen One also, to the great frustration of the Spirit, did not eat much, and at times ate nothing at all.

“Don’t need it.” He would say, as he stared at the food. Only taking bites when the guards starting hounding on him to eat.

But now, the Spirit thought, while watching the Ashen grip a metal bar, he was getting his comeuppance. Being in a metal tube, going speeds no human ever naturally went made the Ashen One nervous. The Spirit called it a train. The Ashen One called death waiting to happen. He kept a very firm grip on a handle next to him, so firm he was leaving an indentation. To try and take his mind off the fact that he was in a speeding death box, he watched the outside, watching buildings, rice fields and tunnels go flying past. Japan was indeed a very beautiful place. He wondered if the rest of this world was like this and if he could see it one day.

“Now approaching… Shibuya… Shibuya…” a metallic feminine voice rang out. The spirit pushed the Ashen One gently. This was their stop.

After the metal monstrosity stopped, and the doors opened, the Ashen One quickly got off and ran outside. The Spirit seemed amused by this break in his usual demeanor. After taking a few deep breathes he looked at the map. Yongen-Jaya was still a fair distance away. He groaned as he saw that he would need to take at least one more doom device to get there efficiently.

“I’d rather just walk.” The Ashen One said gloomily. The Spirit grew even more amused by this. After, very reluctantly, getting on another death machine, he thought about the man that was going to be taking care of him. Sojiro Sakura, a café owner. The Ashen One didn’t know anything else about him, though the Spirit seemed very fond of the idea of seeing him.

The rumbling metal madness came to a stop, the doors opened and again, the Ashen One rushed out, and this point the Spirit felt as if it could go mad with laughter. After he left the station, the Ashen One wondered where to go in this maze of a city.

_Phone map_

“Ah, right, thanks.” The Ashen One said meekly. Another brand-new thing, at least to him. A ‘smart phone’ he believed the Spirit called it. A small metal sheet with glass on the front, and on that glass would display practically anything. Or at least anything you had an ‘app’ for, whatever those were. He searched the screen for a moment before lightly tapping the icon that meant map. Apparently, these things were very fragile, so the Ashen One had to make a very conscious effort to tap anything on it lightly. After pulling up the map, and learning the directions, he put it back in his pocket.

Eventually, he found himself down an alleyway. Apparently this Sojiro Sakura lived here. As he started down, the Spirit pushed him to go into a direction, down an earlier connected alleyway. He did as the Spirit bade, soon coming to a storefront with lots of green plants and a red and white awning with the words “Coffee & Curry Leblanc”. Was this Sojiro’s café? He walked in.

The café itself was rather small, but it had a nice comforting feel. Three pairs of booth seats on the left with five barstools against a bar. The right wall had shelves that were covered by jars filled with coffee beans, and a small kitchen seemed to be in the back-right corner, and a… television? Was that what it was called? A man was sitting in one of the barstools reading a paper. The man was wearing a pink shirt, brown apron, and tan pants. He had a very steady soul, and it’s glow was surprisingly gentle.

“And down is… ‘to turn into another language’?” The man said.

“That would be to translate.” The Ashen One said to him. The man looked up at the voice. The man seemed to be middle aged, wrinkles in his face. He had black hair that went down in sideburns to a beard. Glasses covered grey eyes. He looked almost surprised to see the Ashen One.

“…Oh, right.” The man said. “They did say that was today. So, you’re the guy then?”

“Are you Sojiro Sakura?”

“That I am.” Sojiro replied. “You’ll be in my care for the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kind would show up, but you’re the one, huh?” Sojiro looked over the kid. He appeared normal, wearing a grey jacket, white tee, and jeans, until you got to his head. A mess of hair, half white, half black. He assumed it was dyed pretty recently, after all the roots were the same white. Then his eyes were even stranger. A steely grey eye and an eye that went from orange to red. Maybe it was just him, but it looked like the black of the kid’s pupil was crawling out into the iris. Sojiro shook his head, he would never understand kid’s fashion these days.

“Have you been told? A customer of mine and your parents know each other and…” Sojiro paused. “Well, not that that matters… follow me.” He led the Ashen One to the back of the café and up some stairs. The attic was cluttered and covered in dust. There were some shelves, a couple of desks, a sofa, and what looked to be a mattress on a few crates.

“This is your room. I’ll at least give you sheets for your bed.” Sojiro said. The Ashen One raised an eyebrow at the state of the room, and at Sojiro’s words. He didn’t seem like too caring of an individual.

“You look like you wanna say something.”

“Rather dusty.” The Ashen One said nonchalantly. Sojiro frowned at the words.

“It’s on you to clean up the rest.” Sojiro said. “I’ll be leaving after I lock up each day. You’ll be alone at night but don’t do anything stupid. I’ll throw you out if you cause any trouble.” The Ashen One simply looked at him.

“I got the gist of your situation. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right?” Sojiro said. The Ashen One looked at him surprised.

“You don’t think I assaulted him?” The Ashen One asked. Sojiro narrowed his eyes.

“You didn’t, did you?”

“Didn’t even touch him.” The Ashen one replied. Sojiro relaxed slightly.

“Well you seem honest enough, even if you chose to look like a delinquent.” Sojiro said.

“I keep hearing that,” the Ashen One said, “what makes me look like a delinquent?” Sojiro blinked.

“Well your dyed hair and contact of course.”

“But it’s not dyed, and I’m not wearing contacts.” The Ashen One said, an edge of annoyance in his voice.

“It’s… not?” Sojiro asked, eyes widening. The Ashen One shook his head.

“Did… you get injured?” The Ashen One shook his head again. Sojiro scratched the back of his head. A small awkward silence filled the room.

“W-well anyway… Try to keep your head down.” Sojiro coughed. “I am in the restaurant business, you know. Don’t need any trouble.

“Your parents are still working on finding you a school around here. Hopefully they’ll get it down around time the next school year starts, but I don’t know of many places that’ll take someone with a record.” Sojiro sighed. He wondered if taking this kid in really was a good idea.

“Your ‘luggage’ arrived a little while ago. I brought it up here for you.” And with that, Sojiro went back downstairs.

_Save him_

The Ashen One’s eyes widened.

“He’s one of the people I’m meant to save?” He asked. The Spirit sent affirmatory emotions. First day, and he already met one of them, and he still didn’t know what he was saving them from. That wasn’t even mentioning how Sojiro seemed to want to keep a professional distance from him. He supposed he’d just have to keep an eye out for him.

The Ashen One looked around at the state of the room and sighed. He would have to clean all of this, wouldn’t he? Oh, how he wished he could just burn it all away. Unfortunately, that would mean burning down the café, and he doubted Sojiro would be very happy about that. He would need some cleaning tools. Thinking he could ask Sojiro where some were, he went downstairs and saw Sojiro back at the counter looking at his paper.

“Do you have any cleaning supplies?” The Ashen One asked. Sojiro pointed to the bathroom. The Ashen One nodded his thanks. As he got the materials and headed back upstairs, Sojiro called out to him.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Sojiro asked. The Ashen One froze.

“My… name?”

“Yeah, it keeps slipping my mind for some reason. Ren Amamiya, right?” Sojiro looked at the Ashen One. “Kid, you alright?” The boy was incredibly pale.

“That’s… not my… name…” The Ashen One said very quietly.

“Kid? Well what is your name then?” Sojiro asked, his concern growing. He was beginning to act like her.

“I… don’t have one…” Something seemed to grip at the Ashen One’s throat, his eyes glazing over, becoming lost in memories. Memories of a cold, gentle, but rotting world.

_“My thanks, Ashen One. With this will I paint a world. Please tell me thy name. I would name this painting after thee.” The painting girl asked._

_“My name?” The Ashen One replied. “I… have no name…”_

_“I see.” The painting girl had said. “We are much alike. Then I will name this painting ‘Ash’. Twill be a cold, dark, and very gentle place. And one day, it will make someone a goodly home.”_

Sojiro put a hand on his shoulder, snapping the Ashen One out of his thoughts.

“Kid? You alright?” Sojiro asked quietly. The Ashen One looked at him. Sojiro looked worried, worried for a kid that he didn’t know, for someone with a criminal record. A gentle soul indeed.

“Yes. Sorry, my mind was… elsewhere.” The Ashen One told him. He continued to walk up the stair, Sojiro still concernedly watching, before stopping at the top.

“You wanted to know my name…” The Ashen One spoke. Sojiro said nothing. The Ashen One turned to him, a contemplating look on his face.

“Call me… Ash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. So the character will be called Ash from now on, though others will still refer to him as Ren Amamiya from time to time.
> 
> Writing the parents was interesting. We have no information about them in any Persona 5 media. Are they cold and callous? Are they just trying to do the best they can for their son? We don't really know. Chances are however, they were more on the cold and callous side of things, based on some in game dialogue (Sojiro's words for instance) and they never check up you despite being on probation in an unfamiliar place, thus my interpretation and what I've written here.
> 
> I've also introduced two siblings. They'll have their own role to play, eventually.
> 
> For now however, Ash is going to focus on preparing now that he can actually go outside.
> 
> See you next time with Chapter 3: Between a Truck and a Hard Place


	3. Between a Truck and a Hard Place

02/21/20XX

Ash watched as the morning sun rise. Today began the true start of preparations. According to the Spirit, he needed three things:

Money: evidently whatever he was to do, it would be expensive. The money he had gotten from the parents, about 10,000 yen, would not cover it all. The Spirit said that there would be ‘part time jobs’ around that he could do. Best start early.

Medicine: this was a given. If there was any kind of fighting, healing would be necessary. Though this did make Ash did wish that he still had his estus.

Weapons: This was something that somewhat excited Ash. As far as weapons go, he only saw the thin clubs the guards carried around. It would be interesting to see what kind of armaments this world had come up with.

The bell ringed downstairs, meaning Sojiro had entered. Ash could hear him moving around and using what sounded like kitchen wares. Well, it was a café after all. But if he was up and getting to work, that meant that others would be as well.

“Time to go.” Ash said to himself, hauling himself off the bed. He changed from his sleepwear into some normal clothing and went downstairs. Sojiro was cooking a pot of, Ash assumed, curry, and some round flask was boiling a dark liquid. Sojiro noticed Ash, greeting him with a simple wave.

“Up early, aren’t you?” Sojiro asked as he continued to stir the pot.

“I have things I need to do. Better to do them as soon as I can.” Ash replied. Sojiro looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“What could you have to do so soon?” Sojiro asked, suspicion in his voice.

“I’m looking for a part time job. I require funds.” Ash said, bored.

“Do you think I can stay up waiting for you? You’re under my care, but I can’t wait for you day in or day out.” Sojiro said, an edge to his voice.

“Oh, my apologies. What time would you have me back? I’ll look for a job before then.” Ash said. Sojiro stared wide eyed at him.

“That’s not the- ugh, before 8 pm.” Sojiro sighed. Ash nodded and started to head for the door.

“Hey, before you go,” Sojiro stopped him, “have some of this.” He put some rice and the curry on a plate and poured some of the dark liquid in a mug. Ash stared for a moment. He supposed he should be courteous to the one giving him shelter. Ash sat down where Sojiro placed the plate.

“Be careful it’s hot.” Sojiro had a big grin. “Fresh curry and coffee, not many have had the luxur- hey! Careful!” Sojiro watched, shocked, as Ash finished the plate of curry in under a minute and downed the coffee in one swig.

“Thank you, it was very filling.” Ash said as he started to walk to the door again.

“I- er- thanks… how did it taste?” Sojiro asked him.

“Oh.” Ash paused at the door. He turned to Sojiro and debated whether to say something. Nodding, he opened his mouth.

“I can’t taste anything. Not a strong enough flavor.” And he left. Nothing, not seeing the kid for the first time, not watching him down piping hot food and drink, shocked Sojiro more than those words. He rushed to the pot of curry, grabbed a spoonful of it and ate it.

“Ouch!” Sojiro dropped the spoon. The curry was still very hot, but it still tasted very good. Maybe the kid had just lost his tastebuds?

Due to it still being early in the morning, Ash decided to walk to Shibuya. He swore he would not get on another train unless he had to. The walk was pleasant enough. Despite being wintertime, according to the Spirit, the weather was very sunny. After about an hour, he came to the station he was at yesterday. A good starting point as it seemed a lot of what he would need was around here.

The Spirit started pushing him to go deeper into the station, down some stairs. Though reluctant to go near the trains, Ash obediently followed. When underground, the Spirit guided him to a stand with lots of brochures on it, advertising jobs. Understanding, he began to look through them. Only two stuck out to him, a ‘convenience store cashier’ and a ‘flower shop assistant’. Both were jobs before 8pm and seem to pay decently enough. Ash stared at the flower shop ad. It would be nice to grow something for a change. Taking the flower shop ad, he left to go find the store.

Hanasaki, owner of the Flower Shop, was having a very good morning. She had a nice breakfast, opened the shop on time, and managed to fulfill a very big order. A very good morning indeed. It almost seemed everything was going to go perfectly today. She hummed a chipper tune to herself as she watered some plants.

“Excuse me?” A male voice said behind her.

“Yes! How can I help-” Hanasaki turned around and saw tall glaring teenager with half white hair, and a strange red eye. She screamed in surprise, dropping the watering can and spilling water all over herself and the floor. People stopped and looked to them both.

“… Are… you okay?” the teenager asked. Hanasaki blinked a few times, before shaking herself out of her stupor.

“Yes! Yes, I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting- I mean, you look- I mean…” Hanasaki gulped. “… You like flowers?” She finished lamely. The teenager raised an eyebrow.

“I find them interesting.” He replied.

“I-I see… well I’m happy to help with whatever you want to buy- Oh!” She noticed the paper in his hand. “Are you here for the job?” The boy nodded. Hanasaki could feel her nervousness slip away.

“You were supposed to call ahead, but I suppose this works just fine.” She smiled. “Do you think you can start now? What’s your name?”

“You can call me Ash, and I can start whenever you wish.” Ash said.

“Excellent! Well, Ash-kun, I’ll do everything myself today, so you can just observe me and try to learn the ropes.” Hanasaki cheerfully explained. While the Ash still made her nervous, he was surprisingly scary looking, she still gained an employee to help her out. Today really was going to be a good day.

Those thoughts ended an hour later. Despite only starting, Ash somehow managed to break two pots while tripping over them and yanking out a plant while attempting to regain balance. While it was an accident, the flowers were an order from a very pompous older woman. When she came and Hanasaki explained what happened, the older woman started yelling, scolding her for hiring such an unreliable boy and how she, somehow, should have stopped the accident. The woman started to insult her, once again drawing the attention of the rest of the mall. Suddenly though, the woman stopped, sweat starting to pour down her face, gazing behind Hanasaki. Turning around, she almost screamed again as Ash was glaring at the older woman, his eyes boring into her.

“I-It’s a devil!” The older woman yelled out. She then ran away with surprising speed, dust kicking up behind her. Ash scoffed and turned back to cleaning the shop. Unfortunately, business slowed to a complete standstill. No one was coming to her shop. As a matter of fact, people seemed to be avoiding it. Probably the fault of the woman, Hanasaki thought. Eventually, in the afternoon, Hanasaki sighed, and seeing no one coming, decided to close up early.

“Here is your pay for the day.” Hanasaki sighed. She handed Ash 3,200 yen. While it hadn’t been an absolutely awful day, it was most certainly a trial to get through. Oh well, she thought, there was always tomorrow.

“How much did those pots cost?” Hanasaki paused and stared at Ash for a moment. She shook herself out of her stupor.

“Ah, don’t worry about it.” She said. “It will barely cost me 1000 yen, and it was an accident.” Ash pulled a 1000 yen note from his pay and handed it to her. She was about to protest when he started to speak.

“I can’t replace the flowers I destroyed. I’ll be sure to work hard to pay it off.” Ash said. He walked away leaving Hanasaki staring at him. She looked to the money in her hand, then back up at him. He really wasn’t as scary as she thought he was. After locking up, she went to buy more pots, and then went back home, smiling all the way. It really was a good day.

Ash however was fuming, angry at himself. For all his dexterity, he sure made an excellent showing of it breaking and tearing down Hanasaki’s business. Then that woman came along, insulting her, causing him to scare the woman off. Ash was no fool though, he knew people stayed away after that, trying to avoid him. He resolved to do better. To start he would try to learn everything he could about flowers. He went to a bookstore, using money sent with him to buy a flowerpedia. According to the Spirit, he was lucky, they didn’t usually sell that at the Shibuya Bookstore.

As Ash walked back in at Leblanc, where Sojiro welcomed him back. Ash nodded, then headed upstairs, where he immediately began reading the book. He would be better. He had to be. The Spirit however seemed confused by this newfound resolve, but said nothing.

02/28/20XX

Luckily, the rest of the week had been less exciting. True to his word, Ash worked as hard as he could to make it up for Hanasaki. When Wednesday and Saturday came along, she even let him make some bouquets for customers. Ash was very glad to have read the flowerpedia, its knowledge proving invaluable. After a full week of working, he began to investigate getting medicine and weapons.

The Spirit guided him to some back alley in Shibuya. There were a bunch of bikes on the right side, and on the left, a shop called ‘Untouchable’. Walking in, Ash saw a long glass counter, a man wearing a grey cap with yellow headphones on top of it sitting behind it. He had an odd soul. As if it had been twisted then unfurled. Ash stood in front of him.

“Know what you want yet?” The man said with a gruff voice.

“I’m looking for weapons.” Ash said. The man looked up and narrowed his eyes, flicking up to look at Ash’s hair. Ash got a better look at him. He had dark grey hair, steely eyes, and light stubble on his chin. A tattoo of a lizard was on the side of his neck.

“… I don’t sell weapons kid.” The man said. “I sell models. Go somewhere else if you want something real.” Models? So fake weapons? Was this really the place he was supposed to go?

_Buy them_

“They’ll do.” Ash said. Better to trust the Spirit on this. The man narrowed his eyes even further.

“They’ll do, huh? You plannin’ on doing something kid?” The man asked. Ash said nothing. “Forget it, I don’t need cops coming here ‘cause of you.”

“I don’t plan to be waving weapons around the police. I don’t know how much use a fake weapon would be anyway.” Ash said, shrugging.

“You’re the one buying them, surely you’d know?” The man asked. Ash again said nothing. After watching him for a while, the man sighed.

“Fine, money is money. Whaddya want?” He resigned.

_Shotgun SMG Slingshot_

“A shotgun, an SMG, and a slingshot.” Ash repeated.

“Odd choices there kid… what’re you planning?” Ash only stared. The man scoffed, got up and grabbed three boxes. After naming the price, Ash payed and began to leave.

_Save him_

Ash paused at the door. He was supposed to save someone like him? Sojiro was one thing, but this man had an odd feeling about him, like he was hiding something… malicious.

“You need something else?” The man asked. Ash turned to him. Well, he supposed it was not the biggest deal. He would save everyone the Spirit pointed out, he gave his word.

“… What’s your name?” Ash asked. The man narrowed his eyes again.

“Why do you wanna know?” He asked, suspicion in his voice.

“I’m new to the city, and I’ll probably be back. Might as well get familiar if I’m going to be a regular.”  
“Heh, looking for friends kid?” The man smirked. “… You got guts kid. People are usually pretty wary of me, though looking at you, you might be in the same boat… name’s Iwai. See you around.” Iwai waved, then went back to reading.

“Call me Ash.” And he left.

2/29/20XX

“Fascinating…” Ash mumbled while looking at the model shotgun he got. He had opened the packages in the middle of the night to see what the weapons looked like. “So, these are ranged weapons? Yes, it looks like an advanced version of a crossbow… Fascinating…”

The sun began to rise, and Ash heard Sojiro enter the shop again. It was time to go.

The place the Spirit led him this time was much closer to Leblanc. Takemi Medical Clinic was practically right next to the café. It was a mainly grey building, with a glowing sign showing the clinic was inside.

Inside was a small space, there were red chairs along the wall, some blue doors, one leading to a restroom, and one leading to a room with a bed in it. To Ash’s left was a small opening, a woman sitting at a desk behind it. She had short dark bluish hair, brown eyes, and was earing a white coat and a short dark green dress with a red belt. Her soul remined him of the dark witch Karla, dark and gentle, but very bold. She looked up at him. Her eyes widened slightly, but she quickly went back to a neutral expression.

“… Is this your first visit?” She asked. Ash nodded. “So, what are you here for today?”

“I need medicine.” Ash said. She looked him over.

“… For sickness or injuries?” She asked

“Both would be best. On that note, I’ll also require bandages.” Ash listed off. The woman shook her head.

“You don’t look sick or injured. Besides, why buy that sort of thing here? You could get general stuff at any store.” She said.

“I was told I could get medicine here, is that not the case?” Ash tilted his head slightly.

“… So, you’re here for the rumors as well.” She sighed. She rubbed her eyes; she really was getting tired of this same old song and dance.

“Rumors?” Ash asked. The woman stared at him. “I don’t care for rumors; I just need medicine.” Her eyes widened at that. What a strange kid.

“… Head into the examination room.” She said. Ash complied, standing in the room with the bed in it. There was also a desk with a screen on it, and another screen about it showing a picture of a silhouette of some lungs, the screen’s light giving a light blue tinge to the room. She walked in the room and sat in a chair at the desk.

“Who told you about me?”

“A friend.” Ash replied. She narrowed her eyes.

“This ‘friend’ of yours have a name?” She asked.

“It hasn’t told me any.” Ash said. It? This kid was getting stranger and stranger.

“Are you suffering from any hallucinations?” She asked. Ash shook his head. The woman made a grimace. She didn’t look like she believed him.

“What do you want the medicine for? You seem in good health.” She asked.

“I need it to prepare for the future.” He said. The woman chuckled at that.

“You know, the best way to avoid injures in the future is to just stay out of trouble.” She said airily. Ash shrugged.

“Trouble will find me regardless, better to be prepared.” He stated simply. She stared at him with wide eyes. The boy didn’t seem aggressive, although looking at him did fray her nerves somewhat. Actually, he didn’t seem bad at all, though she could see some kind of determination in his gaze. So, he wanted to be prepared for the worst?

“… Fine, as long as you don’t cause me any trouble, it’s not my problem.” She shrugged. “What’ll you take?” They discussed what Ash wanted, with the woman selling her own medicine, though she would not sell him painkillers. A shame, those sounded useful. After Ash bought some medication, he began to walk out.

_Save her_

Another one. At least she seemed nicer than the other two he met. He stopped and turned.

“What’s your name?” He asked. She raised her eyebrows.

“Tae Takemi, what’s yours?” She asked in return. Ash nodded and turned to leave.

“Call me Ash.” He said as he walked out the door. Tae watched as he left, feeling somewhat befuddled by his behavior. What a strange kid indeed.

3/14/20XX

“I’m not getting glasses.” Ash said to the Spirit, annoyance filling his tone.

_You’ll scare others_

“So what?” Ash shrugged. “They’ll live. I’m not here to make others comfortable.” The Spirit felt exasperated. The topic of Ash’s appearance had come up more than once the past two weeks. Evidently, he had a natural glare, and the Spirit wanted to mitigate some of it with a fake pair of glasses. Ash just didn’t see the need to bother.

“More than glasses, I want to do something about this hair, it keeps getting in my eyes.” Ash said as he brushed his hair back. A noise from downstairs made Ash quiet himself.

“Did you say something kid?” Sojiro was walking up the stairs. He paused when he reached the top, hearing Ash speak.

“I was talking about doing something to this hair. I want it to stay out of my eyes.” Ash said. As if to prove his point, some of his hair fell directly in front. Ash growled in annoyance and brushed it aside again. Sojiro chuckled.

“Heh, you know, you could just get it cut.” Sojiro suggested. The Spirit seem to thrash about wildly at this, protesting the idea. Ash shook his head. Sojiro thought for a moment, before looking at Ash with a smile.

“Well, if that won’t do, why not some hair gel or something, it’ll keep it out of your way just fine I think.” Sojiro suggested. Ash looked interested at that suggestion, and he didn’t hear the Spirit protest either. Seeing his interest, Sojiro pulled out his phone.

“What’s your phone number kid?” Sojiro asked. Ash told him, curious to what he was doing. “Here’s the address to a shop I frequent. You should be able to find something there to suit you.” He said with a large smirk. Ash’s phone buzzed and he looked at its screen, seeing the message.

“… You can send messages with this?” Ash said, staring wide eyed at his phone. The Spirit was amused at this, while Sojiro looked shocked at him.

“Have you never sent a message on your phone?” Sojiro asked, scratching the back of his head.

“I’ve never even had a phone before this one.” Ash shrugged. Sojiro shook his head in disbelief.

“Too think I’d meet someone more unused to technology than me.” Sojiro muttered. “Well, just go to the place I sent you.” He was still muttering under his breath when he walked down the stairs. Ash looked at the address, it led to somewhere in Shibuya. He looked out the window, seeing the heavily clouded sky. It was probably going to rain soon. Ash groaned, the rain would make it inconvenient to walk, meaning taking the train would be best. Grumbling to himself, he changed into more suitable clothes, and left.

As he approached the train station, Ash began to mutter to himself a chant. The Spirit, confused by his behavior, asked what he was doing. As Ash finished his chant, his body began to glow very faintly, and particles of light flew off his body.

“Casting a miracle called Tears of Denial. I’m not dying in one of those metal tubes.” Ash growled out. The Spirit seemed to laugh at him.

Once he finally arrived at Shibuya, the rain started to pour down. For a moment, he stood there, just feeling the water drop on his face. How long ago was the last time he felt rain? Out of everything in this world he enjoyed the most, it was most certainly how alive it felt. He shook his head, refocused, and headed to where the map guided him.

“Today was brutal, huh?” Two girls were in front of him, one turned toward the other. One was carrying a yellow umbrella and was walking ahead of the another girl who was carrying a purple umbrella. “Feeling okay?” The girl with the yellow umbrella asked, her bright tone laced with concern.

Now that he thought about it, maybe he should get an umbrella. He didn’t mind the rain, but the wet clothing sticking to his body was slightly irritating. He continued to walk.

“It’s not that.” The other said in a very dejected tone. Both of them began to walk at a slower pace. “Why am I doing so bad? I keep messing up my routine…”

“Your growth spurt’s just changed your eye level.” The cheery one said. They both stopped at this point. “Look! You’re as tall as I am now.” Ash walked past them. Maybe he should get a blue umbrella, it was his favorite color. He refocused; it would be something to think of later.

“We practice the same amount… but you are the one who always gets first place.” The dejected girl said. “I can’t catch up with you Kasumi…”

“You know why? Because it’s my right as the elder sister.” Kasumi said. Their voices were fading at this point. Ash continued to walk until he reached a stop light. Times like this, he was very glad that the Spirit explained to him what all the lights meant, especially when watching… cars and trucks, he believed they were called, speed by. No need to get body slammed just because he was unfamiliar with this world’s traffic system.

A loud bang sounded to his right. A truck was speeding his way, having just hit another vehicle. Ash’s eyes narrowed. The driver’s head was lulled to the side. It didn’t look like the truck was going to go onto the sidewalk however, so he stayed put, but kept his eyes on the truck.

“Look where you’re going! The light’s red! Hey!” A panicked girl’s voice sounded behind him. People were starting to look where the voice came from, but Ash kept his eyes on the truck.

“Sumire, stop! Listen to me!” The girl’s voice was much closer now. Ash heard running footsteps coming his way. He turned his head slightly and saw brilliant red hair rush past him and into the road. The truck was nearly upon them

“Sumire!” The girl yelled out. She rushed past Ash’s right, her hand extended outwards to push the other away. Time seemed to slow for Ash. One would get hit by the truck; he knew that. Would he just stand there and fail to save anyone?! His soul roared in defiance. He grabbed and pulled back the one on his right. She fell back. He rushed forward his left hand extended. He reached the redhead and shoved her forward. She twisted in the air, and for a moment, his fiery eye met her shocked red one. He looked down the road, and his vision was filled by the truck.

Bang! The truck rammed against his chest. Ash could feel his shins snap and get caught under the truck, but the truck did not stop. It still sped forward. Ash tried to get a grip on the hood. How could he get out of this? He needed to let go, maybe if he just allowed himself to fall under the truck-

The truck slammed him against a wall. Ash could feel his ribs fold, breaking and bursting out his sides before the wall gave way and collapsed behind him. The pain was immense and shot through his body like lightning. The truck fell over in the building, its wheels still spinning. Ash was left laying in the rubble. The pain was just too much, and as he hear sirens in the distance, his vision faded into darkness.

…

Ash woke up in a bed in a darkened room. The lights were off, and it was dark outside the window, though there was some soft illumination from monitors by his bed. How long had he been out? He groaned as he sat up, his sides flaring up. His ribbed were still shattered. He felt his sides, stiches ran along them. Somebody had put his ribs back into him and closed the wounds it left behind. Something tugged on his arm as he checked. He looked down. Wires were covering his entire body, pads on his chest and some needle in his arm, feeding some kind of liquid into him. There were scratches next to the needle, apparently someone couldn’t get it in very easily. Ash heard a buzzing noise and looked around. His phone screen had a large crack going across it, but he could still see the messages on it. It rested on top of some clothes. He looked down again, and saw he was wearing a white robe. His head ached, and as he tried to shake the pain away, he stood up only to fall immediately. His legs were still injured, but they were covered in braces.

_Are you okay_

The Spirit felt panicked and concerned. Ash growled and ripped the braces off. His legs looked horrible; bone was jutting out against the skin. He swore. He probably made it worse by standing up without checking. He put his hand against his legs and began to chant again. A glow emanated from his hand, and the bones slowly went back into place. He really needed some kind of catalyst, the miracle was only barely working. When he finished, he tried standing again. Pain was still coursing through his legs, but he could bare it. Ash removed the pads, wires, needle, and clothes, then walked over to his own. A horrid, loud noise came from the monitors, but he ignored it and put on his clothes. The shirt and jacket were ruined, torn and bloodstained. He would have to buy new ones.

“… Are the two girls okay?” Ash asked. The Spirit said nothing, still focusing its concern on him. “Are they alright?”

_I don’t know_

Ash sighed. He looked at his phone. The time read 10:39 PM. Sojiro wasn’t going to be happy. Sure enough, as he looked through the messages, they were from him. His phone buzzed again, and a new message popped up. ‘Where are you? Are you hurt?’ it read. Ash opened up the messenger app. ‘I’m alive. I’m coming home.’ he sent. He put the phone in his pocket, feeling it buzz again but he ignored it. He had to leave. He walked out of the room.

People were rushing back and forth, ignoring him for the most part, as they ran to do whatever they needed. Ash saw a sign saying exit and began to hobble his way towards it. Two nurses were in front of him, talking with sad expressions of their faces.

“It’s such a shame too, she was so young!” One of them said. The other nodded morosely. Ash looked up at that, a pit growing in his chest. Surely, they weren’t talking about one the girls.

“She did take a very nasty blow to the head.” The other nurse said. “Nothing to be done, especially considering how she landed on the concrete. Being shoved so hard didn't help either.” Their voices faded as Ash process what they said.

… So they were talking about one of them. One of them died when he shoved them out of the way. Which one did he kill, he wondered. Did he kill the girl trying to save the other? Or did he kill the one in the road? Sumire, he believed the girl cried out…

He walked towards the exit. A nurse noticed him, and his appearance.

“Hey, are you alright?” The nurse asked. They put a hand on his shoulder to stop them. “You don’t look so good. Are we… looking… after…” they thinned out. Ash was glaring at the nurse. His eyes made them freeze, and they began to feel their legs shake. Ash tore away his shoulder and continued walking.

Could he really save anyone?

He walked out to the cold night air. It was raining harder than it was before. Ash pulled out his phone and pulled up the map. He was in Sanno Hospital, some ways away from Shibuya Station. He would have to take trains to get back to Leblanc. He didn’t care anymore. He walked down the street taking an alleyway to the nearest station. In the alleyway, a man was smoking. He could feel himself become thirsty. What he would do for some estus.

Would he really be able to do what the Spirit asked?

“Got any fire?” Ash asked. The man looked at him.

“Who’s askin- whoa!” The man paled. Ash scoffed. He must look worse than he thought.

“Do you have any fire?” Ash asked again. The man pulled out a silver lighter and handed it to him, clearly wanting Ash to leave as soon as possible. Ash stared at it however, not sure at what to do with it. The man flicked the lid, opening it, and a tiny flame appeared. Ash’s eyes widened slightly. He held the lighter, looking at the flame, and with the other hand cupped the fire. As soon as it rested in his hand, Ash threw the lighter back at the man. The man caught but stared at Ash petrified. Ash brought the fire up to his mouth, muttered a few words, the man would later swear the fire turned into a liquid, and swallowed it. It tasted like gasoline smelled, it’s flavor horribly strong. However, as the flame went down, he could feel it warm his bones, and his body taking it and slowly repairing itself. It was no estus, but it would do.

He had just tried to save someone, only to kill them instead.

He walked away, nodding his thanks to the man, who very quickly ran off. He walked to a train station and took a train to Yongen-Jaya. Nobody tried to stop him, only looking away when Ash looked at them. When he arrived, he walked very slowly to Leblanc, where Sojiro was pacing back and forth. He heard Ash and looked towards him.

“Where the hell have you been, Ash!?” Sojiro sounded very angry, but his words only barely reached him. “Do you have any idea what time it is!? I thought something must have-” Ash had stepped into the light. His ragged appearance stunned Sojiro.

“Kid… What the hell happened to you?!” Concern flooded his voice. He rushed forward and began to look over Ash. Everything he noticed only made his concern grow and panic began to rise in his chest. “We need to get you to a hospital kid! I mean look at you!”

“Came from a hospital. Don’t need them.” Ash muttered. Ash seemed far away from Sojiro, his eyes were glazed over, and his voice had a dead tone to it. Sojiro shook his head.

“At least let me get you a doctor!” Sojiro protested, his voice raising slightly. He began to lead Ash into the café.

“… Do what you want…” Ash conceded as he laid on his bed. Sojiro rushed out of the café and ran right to Takemi Clinic. Ash waited in the darkness, his head still full of the nurse’s words.

Who was he kidding? He couldn’t save anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter finished.
> 
> We finally get to meet some confidants. I don't know if I'll do their confidants word for word, but I do guarantee that each will get their ending.
> 
> But poor Ash, believing that only failure defines him, adds another to his very long history. He won't have much time to focus on those however in the next chapter.
> 
> See you next time with Chapter 4, Let Us Start the Game.


	4. Let Us Start the Game

Shinichi Yoshizawa sat next to Kasumi’s bed, watching her sleep peacefully. She was covered in scratches and her head had a large bruise forming but was otherwise healthy. Shinichi sighed, and placed his face in his hands. When he had gotten the call saying his daughters were in an accident he immediately rushed over to the hospital. He was led to a room where Kasumi was resting, finding her asleep in bed with Sumire sitting right next to her. He had immediately hugged Sumire, and caressed Kasumi, relief overcoming him. Both were alive, and both would recover.

Shinichi looked over at Sumire, who was staring down at Kasumi, a frown on her face. He had learned some of the details from the doctor. Apparently Sumire had run into the street, not seeing either the red light or the runaway truck. Kasumi was trying to stop her and almost ran in front of the truck as well. Suddenly, a strange looking boy had pulled Kasumi back, charged forward and pushed Sumire out of the way. He had saved them both but was ran over by the truck and slammed into a building. Currently, the doctors didn’t know if he would survive. Shinichi prayed he would, he owed so much to the young man.

“Sumire?” Shinichi said. She looked over at him. “I’m going to call Mom, okay? Tell her you’re both alright.” Sumire nodded, then looked back at Kasumi. Shinichi left the room and called his wife. The phone barely began to ring when the other side connected.

“Shinichi is everything alright? Are they both okay?” Akane Yoshizawa asked, her words spilling out.

“They’re okay. Kasumi was knocked out, but they’re both okay.” Shinichi said. He heard Akane let out a chocked sob.

“K-knocked out? What happened?” Akane asked.

“The young man who saved them had pulled her and she fell onto the concrete, hitting her head.” Shinichi replied. “But she should be fine, the doctors say the injury’s not serious.”

“Oh, thank God.” Akane said, her voice cracking. “Do you know how the young man is?”

“They say his condition is serious. I’ll try and find out more.” Shinichi said. The sound of footsteps made him look up. Two doctors were walking towards him. “I’ll call you back. The doctors are here.”

“Be safe!” Akane said, and the call ended. Shinichi turned to the doctors. The one in front of him was taller than him, had blond hair and brown eyes, but looked unhealthily pale. He wore a gentle smile as he approached Shinichi.

“Hello, Yoshizawa-san, my name is Amida Sakai. Good news Yoshizawa-san, both of your daughters physically healthy. Neither of them should have any long-term consequences, though we shall have Kasumi-san stay overnight, just to make sure.” Doctor Sakai smiled. Shinichi positively beamed.

“Thank you! That’s good news indeed!” Relief flooding his voice. His smile dropped, however. “What about the young man who saved them? Any updates on him?” Doctor Sakai’s smile turned into a grimace.

“He’s still not awake, but… he should recover. We estimate he won’t wake up for at least a few months, however.” Doctor Sakai said. Shinichi frowned at the news.

“Well, at least it’s a miracle he’s still alive th-” Shinichi started to say.

“A miracle?” The other doctor scoffed. “It’s an impossibility. There’s was no possible way he should have survived that.”

“Doctor Matsuo, please…” Doctor Sakai whispered.

“What, Sakai?” Doctor Matsuo said, his voice raising in anger. “You saw the footage. No one could have survived that! And then there was his eye. I’ve never seen anything so- so- unnatural!”

“Well he did survive, and no matter your feelings on him, we will treat him to the best of our abilities.” Doctor Sakai’s tone left no room for discussion, but Doctor Matsuo opened his mouth to reply.

“He can’t be a bad person; he did save my daughters.” Shinichi interrupted.

“You didn’t see him!” Matsuo hissed. “I felt like I was on fire the entire time. Then while trying to treat him, we could barely cut the skin. Just getting in a needle was a nightmare. I tell you he’s nothing but bad news.”

“Doctor Matsuo, we have discussed this already, we will still treat-”

“The kid didn’t even have an ID on him!” Matsuo said, his voice rising. “We don’t know who we’re treating! He could be an alien for all we know!”

“That’s enough!” Sakai said harshly. “You have already breached doctor-patient confidentiality, anymore and I will report you.” Matsu glared at him but crossed his arms and said nothing. Shinichi watched the two, anxiety growing in his chest. What if Doctor Matsuo was right? What if the teenager was trouble? He shook his head. It couldn’t be. He said it himself, the young man did save his daughters at great personal risk. Sakai sighed and turned back to Shinichi.

“Sorry you had to witness that, but rest assured we will try to keep you updated on the boy’s condition.” Sakai said.

“Thank you, I would love to thank him once he wakes up.” Shinichi said. “And I’m sure we’ll see the truth of his character when he does.” He said while looking at Matsuo. Matsuo glared at Shinichi, opening his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a nurse running towards them, carrying a white cloth.

“Doctors!” The nurse yelled. “Doctors! The patient you were treating, the one in the truck accident, he’s gone!” All three stared at her, shocked.

“What do you mean he’s gone?!” Sakai asked.

“He’s no longer in his room! His clothes are gone, and we found his brace next to the bed.” They held out the white cloth. It was a long bandage, torn apart, and they could see the blood on the inside. Shinichi’s anxiety came back full force as he remembered Matsuo’s words. ‘Unnatural’

“That’s not possible…” Sakai said, stunned. “He shouldn’t even be able to walk… Did anyone see him? Did he leave!?” Shinichi looked at Sakai and stared shocked at the man. Sakai had an ugly expression of rage on his face.

“O-One nurse saw him, Sir!” The nurse said, frightened by Sakai. “They said they saw him in the hallway leaving the building sir.”

“And they didn’t try to stop him!?” Sakai asked furiously. “Take me to this nurse! Now!” The nurse gulped and led Sakai away, leaving Matsuo and Shinichi in stunned silence.

“Never seen him so angry…” Matsuo muttered. “Though I can understand it. When word of a seriously injured patient gets to those journalists…” He sighed.

“Why would he get angry over journalists?” Shinichi asked.

“We had an incident recently. I assume you heard about Tae Takemi?” Matsuo asked. Shinichi nodded. “Well, Sakai-san is dedicated to this hospital beyond anyone I’ve seen. He must’ve taken the blow harder than I thought.

“Listen, I know the guy saved your daughters.” Matsuo turned to Shinichi. “But remember what I said. He’s probably nothing but trouble.” Shinichi’s head hanged low as he thought on those words. He heard Matsuo sigh.

“Hey, this night’s been rough on you. You and your daughters.” Matsuo said gently. “You should go home and get some rest. And get a counselor for your little girl. I saw her and she looks like she has a lot on her mind. I know of one, Takuto Maruki. He’s new but very good. I can try and arrange a counseling appointment tomorrow.” Shinichi sighed.

“Yes… Please do so.” Shinichi said, quietly. Matsuo nodded.

“Good. And Yoshizawa-san?” Matsuo spoke. “Forget about the kid. You’ll be better off.”

“I… I’ll think on your words.” Shinichi said. Matsuo nodded again and left. Shinichi went back into Kasumi’s room, where he saw something that pushed all other thoughts away. She was awake.

“Oh, hey Dad.” Kasumi spoke weakly. Shinichi rushed to her side, grasping her hand. For now, in this moment, his daughters were the only thing that mattered.

3/15/20XX

Sumire was being led by a nurse down halls of the hospital. Her father had convinced her to see a counselor. She didn’t think it would do much, however. She had almost killed her sister, and most assuredly killed the man who saved them. What good would counselling do for her when she didn’t deserve it. Seeing her father’s face however, made her agree to it. She would at least try, for his sake.

As she was walking down the halls, she heard crying come from one of the rooms. She stopped and looked. A family was crying around a bed. In the bed was a figure all covered up, but they looked feminine. The nurse noticed Sumire stop and looked to where she was looking.

“What a poor family.” The nurse said sadly, startling Sumire. “Such a young girl, about your age. She was trying to protect a kitten when… well, it’s all very tragic, isn’t it?” Sumire looked back at the crying family. Would that have happened to Kasumi? Sumire could imagine it, Kasumi having just saved her, Kasumi on the road, blood spilling onto the blacktop… Kasumi dying. None of this would happen if she was like her sister! She shut her eyes at the thought and started to walk again. Eventually they made their way to a closed door. The nurse knocked.

“Come in.” A kind sounding voice called from inside. The nurse opened the door and Sumire stepped inside. The man inside had brown hair and eyes. He was wearing glasses, a white coat, a blue button-up shirt with a dark blue tie, and tan pants. He looked at Sumire and gave a gentle smile. He gestured to the seat across from him, where Sumire promptly sat down.

“So, you’re Sumire Yoshizawa, huh? I’m Doctor Maruki. I’ll be your counselor.”

04/09/20XX

The phone ringing interrupted Sojiro as he poured over the crossword puzzle. Scowling he walked over and picked it up. While listening, the door to the café opened, and Ash walked in. He had recovered very well from his injuries the previous month, much to the astonishment of both Takemi and Sojiro. Takemi told him he was an absolute medical miracle. Ash returned to working with Hanasaki at the Flower Shop against Sojiro’s wishes but didn’t try and force him to stay still. However, despite his physical recovery, everyone, even Hanasaki, noticed that he seemed far more distant than he was previously. Sojiro attempted to ask, but all Ash responded was, “I’m just… very tired.”

“I see… Thanks for the news.” Sojiro spoke to the phone, and he hung up. “Hey kid, you’re just in time. That was your dad, they just found a school for you to go to: Shujin Academy. We’ll be going tomorrow to meet your teachers and get your uniform.” Ash nodded, then moved to go upstairs.

“H-hey kid?” Sojiro spoke in another attempt to get Ash to talk. He stopped before the stairs and turned to Sojiro, a dead expression on his face. “Um… name of a shellfish named in pearl farming. Got any ideas?”

“…Oyster.” Ash muttered. He then walked up the stairs into his room. Sojiro sighed, scratching the back of his head. What was he supposed to do?

Ash laid on his bed and stared up towards the ceiling, still lost in thoughts about the previous month. The Spirit had tried to console him, but to little avail. Despite his failure however, his determination for the future had only grown. He got more money, medicine, weapons that the Spirit recommended, he would be prepared for anything. He had to be.

_Are you ready_

The Spirit asked him. Ash sat up.

“Ready for what?” Ash responded.

_The game begins_

Just then, his phone ringed. Confused, he pulled it out and looked at the screen. No notification. Ash’s eyes narrowed, and he unlocked his phone. Nothing looked out of the ordinary until he reached the bottom of the screen. An app with a black and red eye was there. Suspicion and anxiety grew within him. He most certainly never installed this app. Hesitantly, he tapped the icon, and it grew until his entire screen was take up by the eye. Ash had half the mind to throw it away when the eye pulsed.

Ash’s felt a great pang in his head and a great wave of exhaustion overtook his body. His eyes began to close on their own. Ash tried to fight off whatever came over him, but soon his head fell against his bed, and Ash fell unconscious.

…

Ash woke with a start. He wasn’t in his room. He was in a small room with blue walls and a dark ceiling. Sitting up, he saw that he was in a bed and toilet very similar to the one he had in prison. He heard a very light voice chuckle and turned towards it. In front of him was a cell door, and beyond that stood two little girls wearing identical blue uniforms. Both had platinum blonde hair that was tied up, pale skin and yellow eyes. They were also each wearing an eyepatch, though on opposite sides of their face. Ash growled, anxiety overtaking him again. These twins had very powerful souls, though they did seem splintered.

“So you’ve come to, Inmate.” The girl on the right said. Her light voice was meanspirited, almost sadistic.

“The you in reality is currently fast asleep.” The girl on the left said. She spoke in a much calmer and quieter manner, though very cold. Ash processed what she said. So, these girls had forced him asleep. That explained why he suddenly felt so tired despite not normally needing to sleep. Ash growled again.

“Spirit? Are you here?” He said, largely ignoring the twins. The Spirit said nothing. Indeed, Ash didn’t feel the Spirit’s presence at all. Did it not come with him?

“Hey!” The girl on the right yelled. “Pay attention inmate! You’re in the presence of our master. Stand and face him!” Ash glared at her but stood up. He tried walking to the cell door only to feel a small weight on his leg. He looked down and saw he was wearing a pinstripe suit and on his ankle was a metal cuff chained to a heavy ball. He pulled against the chain, and went to the door. The cell itself was one of many, going around in a circle, all doors connecting to the middle room where the twins were standing. In the middle was a desk, and behind that desk sat a hunched over elderly looking man in a suit. His face was in a grin and his eyes were wide open staring at Ash. The thing Ash noticed most however, was his incredibly long nose. His souls was terrifying. It was powerful, just as powerful as Ash’s, but was incredibly twisted. Ash expected to see leaks given how large and twisted it was, but this soul was perfectly controlled, almost unnaturally so. The man laughed, a deep and gruff sound.

“Trickster…” The man said. Ash could swear he heard something malevolent in his voice. “Welcome to my Velvet Room.”

**_A LIE!_ **

Aldia’s voice echoed in Ash’s mind, his eye’s widening.

“Who are you?” Ash’s voice came out low. He glared at the one behind the desk, who only chuckled again. The girl on the right slapped her baton against the door.

“Know your place inmate!” She said sharply. “Who do you think you’re talking to?!” Ash ignored her.

“Who are you?!” Ash bellowed to the man. The girl looked indignant.

“I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well.”

**_A LIE!_ **

“Tell the truth!” Ash slammed his hands against the door bars. “Who are you?!” Both of the girls looked confused by Ash’s words. “Igor’s” eyes narrowed at him.

“… I have summoned you here to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well.” “Igor” spoke on, though his tone was slow and wary. “You are a prisoner of fate. In your near future, there is no doubt that ruin awaits you.” Ruin? That word again?

“I speak of the end of everything.” “Igor” spoke, regaining some of his previous gusto. “There is a means to avoid it. You must be ‘rehabilitated’. Rehabilitated toward freedom. That is your only means to avoid ruin…

“Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?” “Igor” asked. Ash slammed against the door again, this time shaking the room.

“Who- Are- You?!” Ash again yelled at “Igor”. “Igor’s” eyes again narrowed and the twins gawked at Ash.

“Foolish Inmate.” The girl on the left said coldly. “He has answered you clearly.” Ash ignored her.

“Despite your deafness, you are quite spirited.” “Igor’s” voice came out low and full of suspicion. “I shall observe your rehabilitation, and to help you on your path are the wardens in front of you. To your right is Caroline; To your left, Justine.” Ash’s eyes flicked to the girls for a moment, but quickly refocused. The twins watched Ash with trepidation, as if they didn’t want to deal with him.

“… Where are we?” Ash growled out. Even if he couldn’t get this “Igor” to say who he was, Ash still needed information on where he had been taken to. “Igor” watched him for a moment, as if searching for something.

“… We are in the Velvet Room. A place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter.” He was again speaking warily. “It is a room that only those bound by a “contract” may enter.” Ash continued to glare at “Igor”, who continued to stare at him.

“… The night wanes… we will meet again… eventually.” “Igor” spoke. An alarm sounded from above, and Ash felt his body again overtaken by exhaustion. With his remaining strength, he pulled himself to the door, feeling fire ignite in his palms. He held onto the bars, glaring at “Igor”, all the while melting the door. Caroline and Justine stared in shock and “Igor’s” eyes darted to the bars.

“Listen to me Liar!” Ash said, his voice dangerous and angry. “Know this, I do not care if you are the ‘master’ of this place, a God or some devil. I am the Usurper, and I will take your throne!” And with that final declaration, Ash black out again, and returned to his real self.

“Usurper? What does he mean by that?” Justine asked. The twins turned to “Igor” who did not stop staring at the cell Ash was in. “Igor” did not answer Justine, instead becoming lost in thought. The Trickster was meant to have a rebellious spirit, he knew that… but the trickster seemed far more ferocious, far more, dare he say, powerful, than any normal human.

Then there was what he called himself, the “Usurper”. The title sounded familiar as well, though he could not recognize where from. Next came the Tricker’s suspicion. He had called “Igor” a liar. Did he see through… but how could he? “Igor” tried to shake these thoughts from himself. There was no possible way the human could know.

Try as hard as he might to ignore what Ash said and acted however, “Igor” could not forget that fiery eye.

04/10/20XX

Ash stared out the window as Sojiro drove him to Shujin Academy. He had awoken shortly before the dawn, and when he had, he told the Spirit everything that had happened. When Ash told it about how he could tell “Igor” was lying, the Spirit had felt shocked, though did not say why. The Spirit did speak, however, when Ash got to the twins.

_Save them_

Before Ash could say another word however, Sojiro had told him that they had to leave. Ash became lost in his thoughts as they drove. So, he was to save the twins but not their master. That had to mean that “Igor” was his enemy, and someone to deal with. He thought about the room he was in. There were no other inhabitants, so he could use his full strength without collateral, but what could he use as a weapon? Confidant as he was barehanded, “Igor” was immensely powerful, anything to get an upper hand would useful. Nothing had immediately come to mind, though he did think about stealing Caroline’s baton. Fine, he thought, he would have to use-

“We’re here.” Sojiro spoke with a yawn. Ash watched Sojiro put on a white hat and leave the car and followed him. They walked a large but rather dull building surrounded by a gate. Though past the gate and to the right was what looked like a garden. Ash stared at the greenery for a moment before following Sojiro into the building. The garden looked well kept.

The inside of the building was rather drab as well. There was brown wood flooring, and the walls were a dull grey and dirty white, with blue lockers along them and doors leading to classrooms. They walked upstairs to the principal’s office. When they entered the room, two people were inside. A bald fat man who looked like he was melting sat behind a desk, while a slim tired looking woman stood beside him. The man had a very weak but twisted soul. The woman’s soul was tired and dim, as though the light it had could go out at any second.

“Ah, Sakura-san, perfect timing!” The fat man said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. His gaze went over Ash who gazed disinterested at him. The fat man looked at his hair and let out a small scoff but froze up when he looked at Ash’s eyes. He swallowed thickly, sweat starting to appear on his forehead. He shook his head and looked over to the woman, who appeared to be in the same state he was. The fat man cleared his throat and started talking to Sojiro. Ash closed his eyes, bored of the conversation, and began to think again about what he could do in the Velvet Room. Eventually, Sojiro signed a document and the fat man turned to Ash.

“N-now, just to reiterate, you will be expelled if you cause any problems.” He said. Ash’s lip twitched slightly. It was very clear he made the fat man nervous. “In my opinion, you’re nothing but a liability, but we had our circumstances to consider…

“Whatever you might have gotten away with, well, those days are over.” He said. He gestured to the woman. The woman wore a yellow shirt and denim skirt, had curly brown hair and tired brown eyes. She looked like she was about to fall asleep. She also looked as if she didn’t want to be there.

“This is the teacher in charge of your class.” The fat man said.

“I’m Sadayo Kawakami.” She said, looking hesitantly at Ash. “Here is your student ID.” She took a card out of her pocket and handed it to Ash. A pink flyer fell out of her pocket and landed between them. Ash looked at it curiously, and Kawakami followed his gaze. She saw the flyer, had a sharp intake of breath, and quickly bent down to grab it. The fat man looked at her curiously, not seeing the flyer, but shook his head and turned his attention back to Ash.

“Be sure to read the school rules. If you cause any problems, I won’t be able to protect you.” Kawakami said. “… That is your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?” The fat man nodded.

“He is responsible for all his actions.” Kobayakawa said.

“Why me though?” Kawakami whined. “There should’ve been better candidates.” The fat man almost looked apologetic.

“It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one with an opening.” Kobayakawa explained. Sojiro grew agitated.

“If that’s all, we’ll be going now.” Sojiro said shortly. The fat man looked at him.

“Please keep an eye on him. Don’t let the boy cause any trouble, Sakura-san.” He said. Sojiro scoffed.

“He hasn’t caused any trouble yet, but I’ll be sure to talk with him.” Sojiro said coldly. Kawakami turned to Ash.

“Come to the faculty office when you arrive tomorrow.” Kawakami sighed. “I’ll show you to the classroom.” Ash nodded and turned to leave, Sojiro following, a scowl on his face.

_Save her_

Ash paused before the door. How many people was he supposed to save that didn’t like him? He looked at Kawakami, bowed slightly and left.

“They sure are giving you the cold shoulder.” Sojiro muttered. “I suppose that’s what a criminal record will do. Turns out your past follows you wherever you go.” They left the building and returned to their car. While they were returning home, they got stuck in traffic. Sojiro sighed at the sight of long lines of cars, honking and barely touching each other.

“Ugh, traffic’s not moving at all.” Sojiro said.

“… Hey Ash?” Sojiro asked tentatively. Ash grunted to show he was paying attention. “Think you can handle that school?” Ash shrugged.

“Well… don’t let what they say bother you. You’re a good kid, and I… well…” Sojiro drifted off. He looked as if he wanted to say something but didn’t know how to put it into words. Ash got the gist of it however, Sojiro was worried. Eventually, Sojiro, unable to find anything to say, turned on the radio.

“A subway train has derailed, severely affecting the timetable across all of-” the radio announcer said.

“Another accident?” Sojiro said, shocked. “So that’s why it’s so crowded… actually there was an accident just last month. If I remember correctly, it was a girl around your age. Fell into a coma… Her parent’s must just be…” Sojiro broke off. Ash closed his eyes. His memories going back to the two girls he tried to save. A small part of him wanted the girl in a coma to be one of those two, but he remembered what the nurse said. A girl had died being pushed into the concrete. He shook his head, trying to focus on “Igor”, but found himself distracted by the memory of a girl’s red eyes opened wide with shock.

04/11/20XX

As dawn came, Ash put on his school uniform and headed downstairs. Sojiro had opened the café and had a plate of curry out. Sojiro waved when he saw Ash who sat down at the counter.

“You ready for school?” Sojiro asked. Ash nodded as he began to eat. “Just keep your head down, you don’t need anymore trouble.” Ash nodded again. He finished his curry, flung his bag over his shoulder, and left. A determination set itself inside him. As the Spirit had said, the game had begun, and Ash was ready.

…

Rain started to pour as he left Aoyama-Itchome Station. Ash sighed and went underneath a canopy to avoid it. He heard his phone go off. Checking, the red eye app had opened itself again. Glaring at his phone, he prepared to close it when a slender girl with a hoody stood right next to him. After taking cover from the rain, the girl took the hood off. Long, fluffy, blonde hair fell out in waves. Ash stared shocked for a moment. She looked at him but seemed even more shocked than he was. Her blue eyes roamed his hair, which was slicked back, down to his eyes. He saw her tense as she looked at him and turned away quickly.

“… Sorry.” Ash muttered quietly. Maybe he should follow the Spirit’s advice and get something to cover his eyes. He heard a small giggle come from the girl next to him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her give a small smile.

“No, I shouldn’t have stared.” She said, graciously ignoring that he was staring first. She turned away, and Ash looked her over. She was wearing a jacket from Shujin with a white hoodie underneath. She also wore a skirt that were the same colors as the Shujin jacket and red tights. Her soul was fiery, and had great potential, but it also felt tired and lonely.

A car drove up to where they were, stopped and rolled down the window. A muscular man with black hair, dark eyes, and a square chin leaned to look at them, or more accurately, the girl.

“Good morning. Want me to give you a ride to school? You’re going to be late.” He said with a concerned tone. Ash stared. His soul was disgustingly twisted, dripping and pulsing. Ash scowled at the man.

“Um, sure, thank you.” The girl next to him said and she walked forward.

_Save her_

The girl felt herself be pulled back as Ash grasped her arm in a firm grip. She turned to look at him and tensed again when she saw him glaring.

“Who are you?” Ash said menacingly. Both the girl’s and man’s eyes widened at his tone. The man cleared his throat and spoke loudly, as if wanting other people to hear.

“I’m Suguru Kamoshida. I’m a teacher at Shujin Academy. She knows me.” Kamoshida said with a smile. Ash tightened his grip on the girl and continued to glare at him.

“It’s okay.” The girl told him. He turned his attention on her. She gave him a sad smile, took her arm from his grip, and got into the car. Kamoshida smirked. He looked at Ash.

“You need a lift too?” He asked as an afterthought. Ash said nothing and scowled at him. Kamoshida gulped and quickly sped off. Ash stared after them. He didn’t trust Kamoshida, especially with his soul the way that it was. Ash felt the Spirit fill with anger. Clearly it didn’t like him either. Ash would need to keep an eye on him. He heard running coming closer to him. Ash turned and saw a boy run towards him, his eyes on the car. He stopped though when he saw the car speed along.

“Screw that pervy teacher!” The boy cursed. Ash’s eyes widened slightly at his words.

“Pervy teacher?” Ash asked. The boy turned to him. The boy was hunched over, though he did have some muscle. He also walked with a slight limp in his left leg. The boy’s hair was blond but dyed that way, not a natural blond like the girl. He wore a school jacket and a blaringly yellow shirt. His soul was much like how he dressed, blaring and over the top, but full of anger.

“What, planin’ on rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?” The boy glared at Ash. Ash stared coolly back. He could see the boy start to shiver. Eventually the boy broke eye contact and coughed into his arm to relieve some tension.

“… No.” Ash spoke tersely. “He does not appear to be a good man. Besides, I don’t really know him.” The boy looked dumbstruck at Ash.

“I mean… Kamoshida’s not.” The boy said angrily. “He acts like the king of a castle, doin’ whatever the hell he wants… do you really not know him? What, are you new or somethin’?”

“I’m a transfer. Just started today.” Ash said. The boy looked surprised.

“For real? No wonder you don’t know him.” The boy looked up at the sky. “Let’s go, the rain ain’t to bad right now, don’t wanna be late.”

_Save him_

Ash’s eyes widened as the boy began to walk away. Ash quickly caught up and walked a few feet behind him. As Ash followed, his phone pinged and suddenly Ash felt a sharp pain go through his head.

“Ugh, my head hurts.” The boy grunted. “Dammit, I wanna go home…”

Ash followed the boy as he weaved through back alleys. When Ash stepped in a puddle, however, something tugged at Ash’s insides. Something was wrong. The sounds of cars had died down, and the rain was still falling, but it didn’t feel wet.

“What the-!” Ash heard the boy exclaim. He rushed to where the voice came from but stopped when he turned the corner. Ash stared, wide-eyed in shock. There was the front gate to Shujin Academy, it even read so on the plaque next to the gate. But beyond the gate stood not the grey building he visited yesterday. Instead stood a large stone castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. Most of the set up is now done, and now we truly begin the game. This chapter was originally going to meet Morgana, but the chapter was becoming far too long. Ash meets with the King next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy what I have planned between those two.
> 
> Coming soon, Chapter 5: When the Usurper meets the King


	5. When the Ursurper meets the King

“We didn’t… come the wrong way though…” the boy next to Ash said quietly. Both stared at the towering, golden brown castle. This architecture reminded Ash of his own world. He doubted it came from his world, but still, a castle this large would be easy to spot. How did he miss this? Unless… it wasn’t there until that moment? But how could that be? Not even the advancements in technology in this world would allow a castle to be built in a day. Ash heard his phone go off. He looked at the screen where it said, “navigation complete”.

“What is this…?” Ash asked stunned. The boy continued to stare at the castle.

“Guess… we should go in and ask?” The boy said. He began to walk forward. Ash opened his mouth to stop him.

_Go in there_

Ash’s eyes widened.

“What are you playing at Spirit?” Ash hissed. “You want me to save him, but want me to go into this place with him?” The Spirit didn’t reply. Ash noticed the boy cross the drawbridge. He let out a large sigh and quickly followed.

They entered a large entrance hall with a checkered marble floor with some red carpet in the middle, and stone pillars reaching up to the ceiling where chandeliers hung. The entire interior was extravagant, gold gilded decorations covers the pillars and walls and red curtains flowed down along archways. Of course, nothing came to the size and shallowness of a painting above some stairs ahead of them. The painting featured a man in gold armor, holding a gold sword. It seemed whoever painted it made sure to make the man look as impressive as possible. The man looked familiar.

“Out of service? Where’d we end up?” The boy asked anxiously. Ash continued to stare at the picture. “The sign was for the school, right?” Ash nodded.

“Right!? You saw it too!” the boy loudly exclaimed. At that moment, heavy footsteps made their way to them. Ash turned. A heavily armored knight, with a large shield and a longsword, came walking towards them. Ash’s eyes narrowed. Its soul was almost blank, as if it had yet to develop any characteristic. The knight was not human.

“Geez, you a student?” The boy asked, almost relieved. “But man, that costume’s impressive. Is that armor re-?” Ash grabbed the boy and roughly moved him behind.

“Dude! What the hell?!” The boy exclaimed. Ash didn’t respond, instead glaring at the knight. More heavy footsteps came their way. More knights seemed to appear from the shadows and surrounded them. Ash gripped the boy harder.

“W-we gotta run!” The boy exclaimed. Two more knights suddenly appeared in front of the entrance. “N-no way!” Ash’s mind was in overdrive. He could absolutely take them out, but that would mean leaving the boy at risk. He needed to keep them away. Sorcery immediately came to mind, but he had no catalyst. Would it be strong enough without one? Ash gritted his teeth. Nothing for it, he would have to try at the very least. To save the boy. He charged up energy in his hand, concentrating on the spell he wanted to cast and-

_Go with them_

“What?!” Ash yelled, startling the boy. The knights closed in. Ash kept the energy in his hand, debating on firing it off. Then he let out a roar of frustration, and the energy dissipated. Ash threw his hand into the air.

“We surrender.” Ash growled out. The knights stopped and the boy looked at him in alarm.

“What’re you doing!?” The boy heatedly whispered.

“I honestly don’t know!” Ash hissed back. The knights looked at them for a moment before one of them stepped forward. He raised his shield and slammed it against Ash’s side. Ash fell to the ground, his side sore from the attack. Ash looked up and glared at the knight. What a stupid suggestion, going with them. He was going to kill the Spirit when he got out of here.

“Take them away!” The knight barked. The knight’s voice had a strange reverb to it, strange enough to give Ash pause. The knights lifted him up and began to push him and the boy into a side passage leading to, Ash assumed, the dungeons. The boy was breathing very heavily, panicking. Ash almost said something, but another shove from behind him made any words die in his mouth. Ash growled but tried to focus on where they were going. He needed to memorize the route back to the entrance. They kept moving until they reached a cell in a far back corner of the dungeon, where they threw both Ash and the boy in and locked it.

_Wait_

Ash scoffed, not keen on following the words of the Spirit. The panicking boy began to hyperventilate and started to mutter under his breath. Ash stepped towards the boy. Fine, if he was going to wait here, he could at least try to calm the boy down.

“Hey,” Ash said calmingly. “Look at me.” The boy did so, his eyes wide with fear and confusion. “What’s your name?”

“I-it’s Ryuji… Ryuji Sakamoto.” He said after swallowing. Ash nodded.

“You can call me Ash. Are you alright?” Ash said softly. Ryuji nodded.

“W-what about you? You took a couple of hits, right?” Ryuji said, concern rising in his voice. Ash merely shrugged. In truth, the pain had already passed.

“This is nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Ash said.

“For real? How tough are you?” Ryuji asked with slight awe. Ash allowed a small smirk. He stood up and began to examine the room.

“Tough enough.” Ash replied. The room was very sparce, nothing to really use as a weapon. There were empty barrels in corners, and plenty of chains hanging from the wall, however. Maybe he could set up a trap. Ryuji started looking around the room as well when a terrified scream echoed through the dungeon. The sounds of someone being tortured. The situation just kept getting worse.

“N-no way…” Ryuji muttered. “C’mon, there’s gotta be a way to break out of here.” And he began to frantically search. Ash went back to the cell door. It wasn’t the most well-kept cell, there was rust in plenty of places. Ash placed his hands on the bars and was about to pull when a bunch of footsteps began to echo down the hall. A group of eight knights stopped in front of their cell.

“Be glad that your punishment had been decided upon.” The knight in front said. “Your charge is ‘unlawful entry’. Thus, you will be sentenced to death.”

“Say what!?” Ryuji exclaimed.

“No one’s allowed to do as they please in my castle.” A familiar voice, though with an eerie reverb, from behind the knights said. The man stepped forward. Kamoshida stepped forward, wearing a crown and a red cloak with white fur trims. The cloak was covered in red and pink hearts. He didn’t appear to be wearing anything else. Ash felt disgust rise in his throat and glared at Kamoshida’s face, noticing, to Ash’s shock, his glowing yellow eyes.

“Is that… Kamoshida?” Ryuji asked, shocked.

“I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it’d be you, Sakamoto.” Kamoshido said, a sick grin growing on his face. “Are you trying to disobey me again? Didn’t learn your lesson the first time, huh?” Kamoshida looked to Ash.

“And you… brought a… a… a friend…” Kamoshida trialed off. He began to sweat and shake. “S-stop looking at me!” He yelled. Ash continued to glare. Kamoshida tore his eyes away from him, taking deep shaky breathes. He pointed a finger to the cell, lifting up his cloak. He really wasn’t wearing anything except for a thin pink speedo. Ash sneered.

“K-kill them! Kill them now!” Kamoshida yelled.

“S-stop it!” Ryuji said, his voice full of fear. Ash once again began to gather energy into his hands.

_Wait_

Ash’s eyes widened.

“What are you waiting for?” Ash hissed. The knights opened the door and walked in.

“I ain’t down for this shit!” Ryuji yelled. He ran forward and shoved a knight over. “C’mon, we’re outta here!” Ryuji shouted to Ash. Ryuji tried to run forward, only to be shove back by another knight who then slammed their fist into his stomach. Ryuji doubled over. Ash moved forward to help Ryuji. Two knights came in and tried to push Ash back. They barely slowed him down, and Ash tried to shove past them. Two more knights stood in front of him. The four of them again attempted to shove Ash back.

_Wait_

Ash could’ve sworn there was some panic in the Spirit’s voice. Against his better judgement, he allowed himself to be shoved back and forced against the wall, the four knights holding him in place. Kamoshida walked in, laughing.

“I think I’ll start with this one.” He leered toward Ryuji. The knight that knocked Ryuji down and another knight picked him up. Ryuji was still groaning in pain. Kamoshida smirked, looked down on Ryuji’s hunch over figure, and slammed his fist in Ryuji’s face. What was the Spirit waiting for!?

Kamoshida continued to punch, hitting almost everywhere, while insulting him. Ryuji took another punch to his stomach and fell to the floor, dry heaving, his breathing very shallow. Ash’s anger was at a boiling point.

“If I do nothing, he will die!” Ash said harshly. Kamoshida ignored him.

“You’re not even worth beating.” Kamoshida spat on Ryuji. “I’ll have you killed right now.” Ash started to push against the knights again.

_Wait_

The Spirit’s panic was clear this time.

“No… I don’t wanna die…” Ryuji whimpered. Ash was furious. What was he waiting for!? Why did the Spirit want him to wait!? He had to move, he had to act.

_WAIT_

…

Nothing was happening. The Spirit was confused and filled with fear. What was supposed to be happening, wasn’t. A knight held Ryuji by the throat as pointed its sword, ready to pierce his neck. The Spirit panicked, not knowing what to do. Ash growled again.

“I’m done waiting!” Ash roared. Kamoshida turned to him, annoyance covering his features.

“You desire to be killed that much?! Fine, kill-” Kamoshida spat. Ash wrapped his right hand and arm in a nearby chain and yanked it out of the wall. The entire room stared shocked. Ash, turning, punched the knight to his left, forcing all his bodyweight behind it. He forced its head against the wall, followed through, and crushed the knight’s head against it. The knight began to ooze black liquid and smoke before dissipating. Two knights began to run at him, trying to grab him. The knight he killed had dropped its sword. Ash quickly picked it up with his left hand and swung it, taking off two heads, the bodies dissipating like the last. Ash ran towards another knight. The knight swung its sword. Ash parried it with his chain covered hand, knocking the knight unbalanced, and shoved his sword right through its chest.

Kamoshida stepped beck in fear when Ash turned to him. Ash began advancing forward but was stopped when the knight carrying Ryuji dropped him and ran forward with another companion. Ash charged at them. One swung his sword downwards. Ash deftly deflected with his sword and moved past him. The other knight tried to run him through. Ash sidestepped and shoved the knight into its comrade. Both fell in a heap, but their heads were lined up. Ash cleaved them both with his sword, and they dissipated into the same substance as the others. Ash scoffed. These “enemies” were far too slow and moved like amateurs. Ash faced Kamoshida and the two knights that stood behind him.

“W-what…?” Ash heard Ryuji whisper.

“M-monster!” Kamoshida yelled, his tone fearful, his eyes wide and bulging. “Guh-guh-guards! Kill him! Show him your true strength!” The two knights began to shake, and their bodies contorted before being surrounded by a shadowy substance. The substance disappeared with a bang, and instead of the knights floated two pumpkin headed things on a broomstick. Ash scoffed, and with a lazy flick of his sword, cut the small things in half. They also turned into the black liquid the others had. All that was left was Kamoshida, who had fallen against a wall, watching Ash fearfully. Ash walked toward him, keeping eye contact, which only increase Kamoshida’s fear. Once he was close enough, Ash swung his sword, intent on cutting through his neck.

_DON’T KILL_

The Spirit’s voice was loud, ringing in Ash’s skull. But he was already mid swing. Roaring in rage, Ash forced his sword forward a few inches. It carved into the brick wall, coming to a stop right before Kamoshida’s neck.

“It would be easier to kill him!” Ash angrily said. Kamoshida stared wide-eyed at Ash but said nothing. “Besides, what makes him different from the others I just killed.”

_He is real_

“Real?” Ash asked in disbelief. “Real!? Why should that matter!?” Ash didn’t understand. Why would that be the reason? And why should he care about that if Kamoshida was going to hurt others?

_You will learn_

“Your vagueness isn’t helping your case!” Ash bellowed. Ash glared down at Kamoshida, staring into his eyes. That seemed to be the last straw as Kamoshida fainted. “… Fine, Spirit, I won’t kill him for now. I can always do it later.”

“Who the hell are you talking too!?” Ryuji had found his voice again and yelled at Ash. “And what the hell was that!? How did you do that!?”

“Another time!” Ash yelled over him. “For now, let’s go!” Ash left he cell, Ryuji only stopping for a moment with keys in his hands. He locked the cell and threw the keys away.

“Enjoy that you son of a bitch!” Ryuji said angrily. They turned and left the way he came from.

“What you did back there, have you done that before?” Ryuji asked while they ran. They stopped before a locked gate. Ash closed his hands around the door’s bars.

“Often enough.” Ash said. He pulled and the door came loose. Ash threw the door to the side and ran past the open doorway. Ryuji ran after him, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

“How effin’ strong are you!?” Ryuji yelled while they ran. They turned a corner, Ash following the path they made when taken to their cell.

“Strong enough.” Ash yelled back. He heard a noise from across a waterway. Guards were coming towards them. Ash began to run faster, stopping when he heard Ryuji drastically slow down. Ryuji began to clutch at his left leg, moving it very stiffly as he tried to run. Ash growled. They really could not stay here, especially when Ryuji was in such poor condition. Ash waited until Ryuji caught up, handed him the sword, then kneeled.

“Get on my back.” Ash said. Ryuji stared at him stunned.

“Bro, w-we don’t need to-” Ryuji stammered. The guards sounded closer.

“Save the embarrassment for after we survive.” Ash hissed. Ryuji shook his head, then got onto Ash’s back. Ash began to run again, barely perturbed by Ryuji’s weight. He ran up a flight of stairs into another part of the dungeon.

“Woah, stop!” Ryuji exclaimed. Ash stopped for a moment, wondering what Ryuji noticed. Ryuji pointed to some hanging cages. People wearing Shujin uniforms were inside. Ash stared for a moment, disgust again rising.

“… We have to focus on ourselves.” Ash said, finally. Ryuji looked to be about to protest. “Look, you’re injured, and they have been tortured. I can’t carry all of you.” Ryuji shut his mouth, looking conflicted, then nodded. Ash continued to run forward until they came to a drawbridge that was up. Ash looked across the gap. Maybe he could jump it?

_Save him_

Ash paused. Was the Spirit talking about Ryuji? No, it only ever pointed out those he didn’t know he had to save. Ash looked around. That meant there was someone else here. The cells had some student’s inside. One of them? The Spirit then nudged him to a cell further down.

“Hey you two.” A boyish voice called. Ash paused and looked for the source. “Down here, slick head!” Following the voice, Ash and Ryuji looked down to see a… anthropomorphic cat with a large head?

“The hell is that!?” Ryuji exclaimed right next to Ash’s ear. Ash ignored the ringing in his ear as he studied the… cat. It had black and white fur and was wearing a yellow scarf and black belt. It also had large blue eyes. Strangely enough, this creature did have a soul. It was like wind, flowing freely, and gave Ash a strange feeling of hope. He guessed this was who he had to save.

“You two aren’t guards right?” It asked. “Get me out of here!”

“Why would we-” Ryuji started to yell.

“Done.” Ash said calmly. Ryuji balked at Ash. He put Ryuji down, and went over to the cell.

“Great! The key’s right over-” It had started to say. Ash tore the door off and threw it to the side. The cat stared bewildered at Ash.

“…Or you could do that.” It said slowly. It walked out of the cell. “Sweet freedom!

“C’mon, let’s go!” The cat turned to the two of them. “As thanks for letting me out, I’ll show you guys the exit.”

“Are we really trusting a monster cat?” Ryuji said skeptically. The cat bristled.

“Don’t call me a cat! I am Morgana!” Morgana said.

“Lead us.” Ash said. “We need to leave now.” Both Morgana and Ryuji who looked about ready to start an argument stopped. Morgana nodded and headed towards the drawbridge.

“Slick head, pull down this bust’s jaw.” Morgana ordered. Ash stepped towards a bust of Kamoshida, scoffed at it, and did as he was told. The jaw opened, and the bridge fell.

“How the hell were we supposed to know about that!?” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Pfft, amateur.” Morgana scoffed. “C’mon, time to get moving.” And he rushed forward, Ash and Ryuji following. Once they crossed the bridge however, a knight came out of a passage in front of them. They all stopped, and the knight collapsed into shadowy sludge. The sludge disappeared, and there floated a tiny reddish demon. Ash quickly grabbed the sword from Ryuji.

“Oh shit, it’s another one!” Ryuji yelled.

“You really are an amateur.” Morgana said. He jumped in front of the demon. “I’ll show you two how to fight! Come, Zorro!”

A flash of blue blinded Ash. When the light lessened, he looked towards Morgana, but saw someone stand behind him. A tall muscular looking person wearing black clothes and cape, a red belt with a silver ‘Z’ on the buckle, wielding a rapier stood tall and proud, staring down at the demon.

“Zorro, Garu!” Morgana yelled. The person waved its sword through the air, then around the demon came a vicious gust of wind, surrounding the demon and damaging it. The demon turned into the black substance, and Zorro disappeared. Morgana let out a smug chuckle.

“How was that?” Morgana asked proudly. “My Persona is pretty impressive, huh?” Ash shook his head at his antics. Ryuji stared awestruck at Morgana.

“Dude! What was that!?” Ryuji asked. If possible, Morgana looked even more smug.

“That, amateur, was a Persona.” Morgana said

“That thing that came out of you all dramatic like?” Ryuji asked.

“Yep! And mine is pretty strong too! I can handle any enemy that comes our way.” Morgana said. Ryuji scratched the back of his head.

“Wait, then how were you captured?” Ryuji asked. Morgana’s face fell.

“W-well, even the most experts of experts have their off days…” Morgana trialed off.

“The hell!? You really aren’t that strong are you?!” Ryuji yelled.

“Shut up! I was just taken by surprise! That’s-” Morgana yelled back. Another Knight had snuck up behind them, swinging its sword down at Morgana.

“Crap! Zorr-” Morgana exclaimed. A swish of metal, and the knight’s head fell. It disappeared soon after. Ash stood where the knight did, his sword on his shoulder. He looked down at Morgana who stared dumbfounded at him.

“Tell me about Persona.” Ash asked coolly. Morgana nodded slowly.

“Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that you can summon-” Morgana explained.

“This makes no effin’ sense!” Ryuji exclaimed. Morgana bristled.

“If you would just listen, you dumb blond, then-” Morgana yelled.

“Don’t call me ‘dumb blond’, my name’s Ryuji!” Ryuji yelled back.

“Silence, both of you!” Ash ordered. They stopped arguing, then heard more enemies coming closer.

“We don’t have time for this.” Ash growled. “Morgana, lead us to the exit.” Morgana nodded and ran down the hallway. They eventually came to the entrance hall, but Morgana led them to a hallway a bit beyond. They entered into a room with some tables and bookshelves. Morgana then pointed up above the bookshelves.

“There’s your exit.” He said. Ryuji and Ash looked to where he was pointing.

“A ventilation shaft?” Ryuji asked. Morgana nodded.

“Yep, it’ll lead you right outside.”

“Sweet! So all we gotta do is get that metal mesh off.” Ryuji said. He climbed the bookshelves and began to pull on the mesh. Ash turned to Morgana.

“So what are you?” Ash asked. Morgana puffed himself up again.

“I’m a human!” Morgana said. It didn’t feel like a lie, but it didn’t feel like the truth either. It seemed Morgana was human-like at best. Ash frowned. Did Morgana not really know what he was? Ryuji yelped and fell, bringing the grate with him.

“Whew, got it. Come on, we gotta get outta here!” Ryuji said excitedly.

“You two should get going.” Morgana said. Ryuji looked at him confused.

“Are you not coming with us?” He asked concerned.

“I’ve got something to do first.” Morgana stated resolutely. Ash hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

“Don’t get caught again.” Ash said as he climbed the bookcase. Morgana grinned.

“You be careful too.” Morgana said. Ryuji waved and followed Ash.

_Leave weapons_

Very reluctantly, Ash dropped his sword and the chain wrapped around his arm. Ryuji watched him.

“You’re pretty hardcore, you know that?” Ryuji said, then they ran from the castle. Eventually they came to the street where they met, and Ash let out a sigh of relief at seeing other people and cars driving by.

“Did… did we make it out?” Ryuji panted. Ash nodded then heard his phone jingle in his pocket. He pulled it out.

“You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.” A mechanical female voice came from his phone.

“Huh, returned?” Ryuji said. “What does that mean?”

_Go to school_

Ash looked around. Two police officers were heading their way. They were already pointing at them. Better not risk police attention.

“Let’s go.” Ash said. Ryuji looked at him, shocked.

“But, dude, what about the-” Ryuji started.

“We’ll talk when there are less interested parties around.” Ash said, gesturing to the two officers. Ryuji understood and followed Ash. They walked along the street to Shujin, not daring to go down anymore alleys. Eventually they made their way to where the gate was. Shujin Academy’s drab building was there, no castle in sight.

“The hell…?” Ryuji muttered. “What’s going on here?” He asked louder.

“That’s what I want to know.” A disgruntled voice said. A teacher walked out of the building, stared down at them, and crossed his arms. “We received a call from the police saying they saw two students.

“It’s rare not to see you alone. So where were you roaming around until this time?” The teacher asked sternly.

“A, uh, cas-” Ryuji started.

“Ryuji’s been hurt, he needs some medical attention.” Ash interrupted. Both Ryuji and the teacher looked at him. The teacher looked back at Ryuji and saw some bruises forming on his face.

“Getting into fights then?” The teacher asked exasperated. “Fine, go to the nurse’s office.”

“Wha- but-” Ryuji sputtered.

“Now!” He said sternly. Ryuji walked into the building, muttering curses under his breath. The teacher turned back to Ash.

“And what, you just so happened to find him?” The teacher asked.

“I prevented him from getting hurt more.” Ash said calmly. The teacher scoffed, clearly not believing.

“What’s this then?” A familiar voice said. Kamoshida walked out and stood next to the teacher, this time wearing actual clothes. Ash tensed up, ready to attack, but Kamoshida barely gave him a passing glance. Then Ash noticed that Kamoshida’s eyes were no longer glowing yellow. Ash stared, confused.

“Ah, Kamoshida-sensei! It nothing, just a delinquent, late to school.” The teacher spoke with a reverence that made Ash sick. The teacher turned back to him.

“Go up to the teacher’s office. Kawakami-sensei has been waiting for you.” He ordered. He then walked away, and Ash could hear him mutter, “Bet you beat up Sakamoto.” Ash frowned after him but did not move. Kamoshida watched him.

“Have we met?” Kamoshida asked warily. Ash said nothing. “That’s right, you were on the sidewalk when I drove by.” Ash looked at Kamoshida, his eyes widening slightly. Did he not remember the castle?

“Whatever.” Kamoshida sighed. “Try to enjoy your new school life.” Kamoshida wore a large grin, his voice full of malintent. Ash walked up to the entrance. He needed to think more on this. As he walked past Kamoshida, Ash noticed him tense and start to shake. Kamoshida seemed to stare at him fearfully before looking away.

“What’s wrong with me today?” Kamoshida muttered, unaware that Ash could hear. “First, I black out during class, now I’m shaking at the sight of this boy?” Kamoshida shook his head, then walked back inside. Ash allowed a small smirk. It seemed he did remember him, if only instinctually. Ash walked into the building. Another teacher stood there, glaring at Ash.

“Trouble student…” The teacher muttered. Ash ignored him. As he made his way to the faculty room, he heard many more whispers. Students were pointing and openly gawking at him. Ash found his way to the room, opened the door, and found Kawakami sitting at one of the desks. He walked over to her.

“It’s the end of third period, where is he?” Kawakami talked to herself. “Should I call the police?”

“That won’t be necessary.” Ash said, startling her.

“D-don’t sneak up on me like that.” She chastised. She took a few calming breaths. “You’re this late? Care to explain yourself?”

“I’m here now, that’s all that matters, miss.” Ash spoke coolly. Kawakami shook her head.

“Will you pull yourself together? You were given fair warning yesterday.” She sighed. “… Classes end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. Fourth period starts now, and after that is break. C’mon, I’ll introduce you now.”

She stood up and left, Ash following close behind. Ash stepped into the castle’s hallway. Ash blinked, and he was back in the school hallway.

“A castle…?” Ash asked quietly. “This school is… a castle?”

“What’s that?” Kawakami asked. Ash shook his head trying to focus.

“Nevermind, lead the way.” Ash said. Kawakami looked at him, suspicious, but shrugged and continued walking. They eventually came to class 2-d where a bunch of students were sitting around waiting for class to start. As Kawamami opened the door, all the students head whipped around to look at her, then at Ash. They walked to the front of the class.

“Class, I’d like to introduce the transfer student: Ren Amamiya. He was late because of the recent train accidents.” Kawakami said. Ash heard Aldia’s voice but ignored it. The students began to whisper.

“Being this late on his first day? He really is insane.”

“He looks freaky. Who dyes their hair like that?”

“He was arrested for assault, right? I can see why.”

“God, look at his eye.”

Ash’s eyebrow raised. Only starting and his “crime” was already known. He could only marvel at the teens’ ability to spread news in such a short time. Kawakami looked bothered by their words.

“S-settle down. Now Amamiya-kun, you can sit behind Takamaki, the empty desk by the window.” Kawakami said. She looked even more exhausted than before. Ash nodded and walked over.

“… Lies…” He heard a girl say. Ash looked and saw the girl that he met back at the train station. Ash blinked in recognition but sat quickly. The whispers started again.

“Do they know each other?”

“Ew, you think he hit on her before he transferred.” Ash scoffed. Ridiculous, he wouldn’t hit somebody unless he was sure they were an enemy.

“Oh, that’s right.” Kawakami remembered. “The volleyball rally is in two days. Everybody has just changed classes, so make sure to use that time to get to know each other. Now let’s get class started.”

Ash tuned out at this point, staring out the window, full of thoughts about the castle.

…

The bell rang, and students either ran out of the class or stayed sitting while pulling out boxes full of food. Kawakami came to Ash.

“Can we talk for a moment?” She asked. Ash nodded and followed her out of the classroom.

“I don’t know how the students found out about you. I didn’t tell them.” She whispered when they were out of earshot. “Why do I have to deal with all this?” She wined and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Anyway, I heard you were found with that Sakamoto.” She whispered warningly. “You shouldn’t get involved with him. He wasn’t this much of a trouble-maker when he was in track…” Ash watched her, noticing a small amount of concern in her voice. Maybe she cared more than she let on, Ash thought. Kawakami then glared at him.

“And you could pay attention in class you know.” She chastised. “What’ll your grades be if you don’t learn anything.” Ash raised an eyebrow, then began walking away.

“Hey! Where are you going?” She asked angrily. “We’re still talking!”

“Library.” Ash said. Then he left. Kawakami stared after him and gave an exasperated sigh. As Ash turned a corner, girl carrying a large stack of papers ran into him dropping most of them.

“I’m sorry.” She said. She was wearing a beige sweater over her uniform with her sleeves rolled up. She had black hair tied into a ponytail, and her eyes were brown. Her soul was a small thing, incredibly withdrawn, almost sizzling out. Ash noticed that it seemed to have been much stronger once before. Ash mumbled his own apology and picked up the scattered pages, handing them back to the girl. She looked at him and gasped. Ash frowned and moved past her.

“Um,” she started. Even her voice seemed quiet. Ash paused. “Thank you… for picking these up.” Ash looked back at her and nodded. He began to walk away again.

_SAVE HER_

The urgency in the Spirit’s voice made him turn around immediately. He looked for the girl. Was she in immediate danger? He turned the corner and saw her walking down the hallway going into a classroom. She didn’t appear to be. He watched for a moment before she walked out, carrying less paper. What was going on? If she wasn’t in immediate danger than why did the Spirit sound like that.

… Unless… she was going to be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you the next chapter was coming soon. Anyone has played Persona 5 is sure to notice something incredibly vital was missing. Wonder what that could mean? ;)
> 
> Real quick, a friend pointed out to me that I could reply to comments (I've never written on AO3 before, didn't realize I could) so I'll be replying to current comments before the next chapter is out.
> 
> Speaking of comments, I read AudibleEllipsis' comment, which made my day, thank you very much, and decided to bring up a few things here that won't come up in the story or at least until much later.
> 
> There are, of course, original things I've added to this fic. Beside changes to the main story, there are also some of Ash's abilities, mainly things like Aldia's voice and Ash's eye, neither of which are a thing in Dark Souls. I'll be explaining Aldia's voice soon, so I won't get into that, but I will talk about Ash's eye. His eye, in this story, is the "natural" result of becoming the Usurper, or rather the result of doing what he did to become the Usurper. In the story, it also signifies his great power, and to anyone looking at it, is something they cannot truly understand. Thus seeing it causes great fear in many.
> 
> I'll be going much more in depth about it further in the story, but that's the cliffnotes version of it. For the record, you don't need to understand the lore of either series to enjoy this fic, no matter how i might make it seem, and I will be going into Ash's backstory and the Dark Souls world eventually.
> 
> Well, until next time. Chapter 6: How to Save a Life


	6. How to Save a Life

“There you are.” Ryuji said as Ash opened the door to the school’s roof. The roof itself was rather empty, mainly machines that cooled the building, Ash assumed, a group of desks where Ryuji was sitting, and some boxes with plants growing out of them.

“You did call me up here.” Ash spoke. Ryuji nodded.

“Sorry for that, but I really want to talk about this morning.” Ryuji shrugged. Ash moved to sit next to him. “Bet Kawakami already told you stuff like, ‘don’t get involved with him’, huh?”

“Something like that.” Ash responded. Ryuji scoffed.

“Sounds like we’re in the same boat.” Ryuji said. “Already heard you got a criminal record. No wonder you’re so gutsy.” He looked impressed, grinning, but then his face fell.

“What was all that?” Ryuji asked. “The castle, that monster cat, the persona? It wasn’t a dream was it?”

“No. And your bruises prove that it wasn’t… How are those by the way?” Ash asked, some concern in his voice.

“I suppose you got a point. They’re fine. Don’t even need bandages.” Ryuji grinned again. “And I suppose they’re proof of you saving me, too, so, thanks!” Ash stared, slightly startled. Ryuji’s grin faded a little.

“What’s up?” Ryuji asked concerned.

“… Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Ash said, shaking his head. He had saved someone. Ash could feel the Spirit swell with some pride.

“But man, that Kamoshida.” Ryuji exhaled, looking up. “That asshole was so full of himself, I thought he was the real one.”

“Tell me about him.” Ash said. Ryuji’s face scrunched up, as if he would rather talk about anything else.

“Well, he’s some medalist that took the school’s volleyball team to nationals.” Ryuji huffed out. “No talks about what a dick he is because of it.”

“Was he always like that?” Ash asked. Ryuji shrugged.

“Dunno.” Ryuji replied bitterly. “And I don’t care. He’s taken too much from me already.” Ash looked at Ryuji. It was definitely clear that there was history between them.

“Wonder if we could go back to that castle…” Ryuji whispered. “Nah, forget about it, what would I do there anyways.” He stood up, making to leave.

“One thing,” Ash called out. “A girl with black hair tied up in a ponytail, do you know her?” Ryuji gave a grin that annoyed Ash for some reason.

“Damn, bro, only your first day and already checking out the girls, huh?” Ryuji teased. Ash gave him a deadpan look. “Let’s see, black hair, ponytail… You talkin’ about Suzui?”

“Suzui?”

“Yeah, Shiho Suzui, black hair in a ponytail. She plays for the female volleyball team. You got a good eye, she’s very cute.” Ryuji grin grew larger. Ash ignored him, instead focusing on the girl. He now knew the name, and he was fairly sure any danger would come from Kamoshida, but how to keep her from danger?

“Anyways, that’s all I had to say.” Ryuji chuckled, interrupting Ash’s thoughts. “I’ll talk to you if I see you, don’t ignore me alright? Despite how you look, you really are a good guy, you know?” Ryuji waved as he left.

A good guy? The door closed, and Ash sat in silence.

“To him, I suppose I would be.”

…

The bell ringed as Ash walked into Leblanc. Sojiro looked up and saw him.

“There you are!” His tone was very angry, but Ash caught a small bit of worry in it. “I got a call from the school today; said you were half a day late.” Ash said nothing and walked to the back of the café.

“I would like an explanation!” Sojiro bellowed. Ash stopped and looked at him.

“… It won’t happen again. Sorry.” Ash walked up to the attic. Sojiro groaned in frustration and followed him.

“Kid, listen to me!” Sojiro said angrily. Ash was sitting on his bed, looking out the window. “First you get injured a month ago and tell me nothing, now you miss most of your school? What is going on?” Sojiro wasn’t yelling, but his voice rose as he spoke.

“… It doesn’t matter, you won’t believe me.” Ash spoke finally.

“Try me.” Sojiro challenged. Ash clicked his tongue.

“Fine.” Ash relented. “I left the café, went to the school, but instead ended up in a castle that was controlled by a disgusting man. I escaped and went to school. Happy?”

“What kind of- tell me the truth Ash!” Sojiro was yelling. Ash closed his eyes and scoffed.

“As I said, you won’t believe me. What a disappointment.” Ash spoke quietly, but very clearly, cutting through whatever Sojiro had to say. Silence filled the room, Sojiro looking about ready to burst in rage. Sojiro opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. Sojiro took it out, his face softening when he read the name.

“Hey.” Sojiro answered. “Yeah, I’m just about to leave. Just talking to a new hire.” Sojiro covered his phone and glared at Ash. “This isn’t over.” He hissed. Ash stayed silent, and Sojiro shook his head. He left, leaving Ash alone to his thoughts.

…

_Igor will call_

Night had fallen when the Spirit spoke to Ash. He nodded, expecting that “Igor” would want to talk to him soon. Ash pulled out his phone. He had thought about what he was going to do when “Igor” did summon him again. He had a basic idea, inspired by his own actions in the castle with the chain. He recalled there was a ball and chain on his leg when he was last in the Velvet Room. That would suffice as a weapon. But he did not know how to handle to the twins, especially if he was going to save them. He would just have to think on his feet when he got there.

…

…

…

The phone did nothing. It didn’t even turn itself on or ring like it did last time. Ash stared at it confused. Even the Spirit felt confused by this. Was “Igor” not going to summon him? If not, why? Perhaps Ash made him too wary. Too wary to even summon him again. Ash glared. Fine, he had other things to worry about anyways. Still staring at his phone, he turned his thoughts back to Shiho, and what to do for her.

04/12/20XX

“Igor” never did summon him that night, leaving Ash to his thoughts, though those weren’t any more productive. How could he help her? Talk to her? Not likely, he was already gaining a reputation among the staff and students, she was more than likely going to be like them. Watch her? No, that would arouse suspicion from anyone who saw him. They’d most likely report him for stalking and prevent him from reaching her when she was in trouble. What should he do? The questions ran around his head as he waited for the train.

“Look, isn’t that her?” A girlish voice asked beside him. Ash looked over. Two Shujin students were standing next to him, a tired, yawning boy, and a girl who was staring ahead.

“You mean the one with the red ribbon?” A sleepy voice responded. “Uh, I guess so?”

“She’s so thin…” The girl whined. “It’s not fair, I’ve got my hair in a ponytail too…”

“Okay?” The boy said confused. “And what’s that got to do with being thin?” Ash looked to where they were and saw the student they were talking about. He couldn’t get a good look, a few people were in front of him, but he did see amazingly red hair that was tied up. The train arrived and the crowd Ash was a part of pushed in. Ash stayed near the door and closed his eyes, once again becoming lost in thought as the train started.

“Please take my seat.” A girl said in front of him. Ash opened his eyes. The red-headed girl stood in front of him, looking at an elderly woman. She was wearing the same school uniform as him. She was thin, as the other girl said, but it wasn’t an unhealthy kind of thin. She stood with a stature and a strength that spoke volumes of training. Something was odd about her, though Ash couldn’t figure what.

“Are you sure?” The elderly woman asked.

“Yes, my station’s coming up.” The girl spoke kindly. She moved out of the way, but as she did so, a man in a business suit sat in the vacant spot.

“Oh wow, what speed!” The girl said stunned. “I mean- that seat was meant for this lady… oh.” The man had pretended to fall asleep. The girl looked about to say something else when Ash grabbed the man by the collar and yanked him to his feet. The girl and elderly lady stared shocked at Ash and the man turned to glare at Ash, but instead paled when he saw him glaring.

“Stand.” Ash ordered. “Others need it more than you.” The man opened and closed his mouth many times before speaking.

“I-I’m just s-so tired.” He sputtered. Ash’s glare deepened.

“And that’s an excuse to exploit another’s kindness?” Ash growled. The man shut up, Ash released him, and he pushed away as fast as he could. Ash sighed and closed his eyes again. Both the girl and old woman still stared at him.

“Um… please sit, miss.” The girl finally said. The woman nodded her thanks and took the seat. The train stopped shortly afterward. Ash stepped past the ticket gate when he heard a girl call for him.

“Pardon me!” Ash turned and saw the girl with red hair. “Thank you so much for earlier.”

“… For what?” Ash asked.

“For helping me and the old lady.” She spoke with a very polite tone. Ash shrugged. The girl looked him over, pausing a moment when she looked at his eye, but she didn’t seem affected by it as much as others, though she did tense for a moment. She had red eyes, much like…

“Have… we met?” Ash asked cautiously. She looked at him curiously.

“No, I don’t remember meeting you.” The girl shook her head. “I think I would remember someone with hair like yours.” She giggled. She looked at Ash’s uniform.

“You’re a second year at Shujin, correct?” She asked. “I’m a first year there myself. Thanking you totally slipped my mind back on the train, and I didn’t want to be rude to my senpai.” Ash raised an eyebrow at that. She didn’t even know he was her senpai until she looked at his uniform. Seemed the girl was polite to a fault, though the feeling wasn’t unpleasant.

“Please excuse me.” She bowed and went on her way. Ash stared after her for a moment.

_Think she’s cute?_

“What is with you and Ryuji about girls being cute?” Ash scoffed. “Something is strange about her. Just can’t figure what. Not to mention she wasn’t affected by my eye to the extent of anyone else…” Ash continued to look to where she’d gone.

_Maybe she’s unique_

“… Maybe.” Ash replied slowly. “I just don’t know what to make of her, I think.” Ash shook his head and began to walk to school.

_Still didn’t deny_

“Deny what?”

_That she’s cute_

Ash groaned

…

“Hey new kid!” The teacher Ushimaru yelled. Ash turned away from the window to look at him. “Tell me what the Devil’s Dictionary defined as the chief factor in the progress of the human race.”

“Isn’t knowing supposed to be your job?” Ash asked bored. A couple of students chuckled, while Ushimaru sneered.

“Do you know or not?” He asked angrily. Ash thought for a moment.

“My guess is obstacles.” Ash said turning back towards the window. Ushimaru gave a reluctant nod.

“Close, transfer, but the correct answer is villains, or ‘malefactors’ to be specific.” Ushimaru begrudgingly said. “Sure, villains can affect the course of history. But remember that this definition is sardonic witticism, nothing more.”

“Really?” Ash asked. The classroom immediately went quiet and turned their attention to Ash. Even Ushimaru looked shocked at being interrupted.

“You think I’m wrong, new kid?” Ushimaru said, an edge to his voice. Ash shrugged.

“When you’re up against a powerful foe, what do you do?” Ash presented. “You get stronger, learn, become more skilled. Is that not progress? A puzzle is in front of you, do you not try to find a solution, or try to bypass the entire process. Would that puzzle not be an ‘enemy’ to overcome?”

Ushimaru was quiet for a moment, the class looking between the two.

“… Perhaps that was true back in older days, but now we live in easier times.” Ushimaru said. “The only things that cause discord are criminals and we don’t have any room for such people here. Not in school, and not in society. Am I clear?” He narrowed his eyes at him. Ash raised an eyebrow, and simply turned back to the window, ignoring the resurgence of gossip around him.

The rest of the school day went by slowly. Ash never did make it to the library and so sat staring out the window, much to the chagrin of his teachers. The students kept watching him, wary, finding new things to point out about him, such as the fact he never ate. Ash ignored them, instead trying to think of ways to help Shiho, though his ideas were becoming more impossible with each. The bell rang, ending the school day. Ash left the room slowly, sighing to himself.

“Hey there, Takamaki.” Ash looked up to see Kamoshida talk to the blond girl. “Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents.” Kamoshida spoke with a tone of false concern that made Ash scowl in disgust.

“Sorry, I have a photoshoot today.” Takamaki said. Ash didn’t need Aldia to tell him this was a lie. Her body was tensing, shying away from Kamoshida. It was very clear that she just wanted to get away from him. “It’s for the special summer issue, so I can’t afford to miss it…”

“Hey, now… Being a model’s fine and dandy, but don’t work your pretty little self to the bone.” Kamoshida said, laying on the false concern even thicker. “You mention you weren’t feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?”

“Yes.” She spoke. Another lie. “I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I’ve been too busy… sorry to worry you.” Kamoshida’s eyes crawled over the girl.

“You must be lonely too.” Kamoshida said. “I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often.” Ash shook his head at the lie. Kamoshida wanted her alone, even Ash could see that. Kamoshida reached out a hand to touch the girl and Ash’s anger spiked. He walked forward in between the two. Kamoshida and the girl looked at him shocked.

“Can you lead me to the library?” Ash asked Takamaki. She blinked a couple of times before registering what he said.

“Sure, happy to help.” She said, giving a small smile. They both walked away before Kamoshida could say another word. Ash heard him click his tongue and walk away. They walked upstairs and stopped before the library.

“Thanks for that.” Takamaki whispered. Ash nodded. “Um, I don’t think I know your name. My name is Ann Takamaki.”

“Call me Ash.”

“Ash? Is that some kind of nickname?” Ann giggled.

“Something like that.” Ash replied.

“Well, I gotta get home now. Thanks, again, for your help.” Ann said as she walked away. Ash watched her, then turned to go into the library, only to find a sign saying it was closed for cleaning.

“… I’m never getting into the library, am I?” Ash muttered before leaving. He stepped out of the school, noticing blond hair by the gate, and walking towards him.

“Yo.” Ryuji called out. Ash studied him for a moment.

“You want to go back.” He stated. Ryuji looked taken aback for a moment before nodding.

“Like you said, it’s no dream, and I wanna find out what’s up with that place. It’s all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all.” Ryuji said darkly.

“No.” Ash said simply. Ryuji stared at him, mouth open in shock. Even the Spirit seemed to gawk at him. “You were injured last time. I don’t want to take you back to a place like that.” Ryuji looked sheepish, opening and closing his mouth while attempting to speak.

_Go with him_

“Silence!” Ash growled, startling Ryuji. “He was almost killed, and you want him to go back!? You called me here to save them, not to send them to their deaths!” The Spirit seemed to shrink back, slightly scared.

“Dude, who’re you talking to?” Ryuji looked at Ash with trepidation. Ash sighed forcing himself to calm.

“Never you mind.” Ash muttered. “We’re not going back.” Ash stepped past Ryuji, who had a conflicted look on his face.

“I-if you don’t help, I’ll go myself!” Ryuji said bravely. Ash stopped walking but didn’t look back.

“You don’t have the tools to, so stop this foolishness.” Ash spoke. He took a step forward before a familiar beeping noise made him turn around. Ryuji was holding up his phone, a red and black eye on it.

“I remember that you were looking at your phone when we came back.” Ryuji said slowly. “When I got home, I found this on my phone. My guess is it’s connected to that castle… so I’m going, with or without you.”

Ryuji yelped as Ash closed the distance between the two of them so fast that he couldn’t see him. Ash glared down at Ryuji, who looked away from his face. Ash wanted to just grab Ryuji’s phone and smash it. He looked down at Ryuji, who clutched his phone tightly to his chest.

“Why?” Ash growled out. Ryuji let out a shuddering breath, then gave Ash a defiant look.

“Because that bastard ruined everything!” Ryuji said angrily. “He hurt my team, ruined track for everyone! He’s a scumbag that deserves to be brought to justice! If not for me than at least for the others!” Ash was stunned by his conviction. Ryuji looked back down at his feet, looking bashful.

Ash then knew Ryuji truly intended to go back into the castle, with or without him. At least with Ash, he would be… well, safer than he would be otherwise. And if he did smash Ryuji’s phone, he could just get another one, and Ash didn’t know if the app would appear on there. If it did, Ryuji would go in without telling him, a chance Ash would rather not take.

“… You listen to every word I say, do you understand?” Ash spoke in a forced tone. He really didn’t want to do this. Ryuji looked up at him in surprise. He didn’t say anything but nodded fiercely. “Then we go in, but we find Morgana first.”

Ryuji again nodded, looking excited. Ash growled in frustration and pulled out his phone. He activated the app and the world seemed to shimmer around them. Ash looked up and watched the school disappear and the castle take its place.

“Holy shit!” Ryuji exclaimed. “It really is here!”

“Keep your voice down.” Ash said calmly. Ryuji clapped his hands over his mouth. Giving a sigh, Ash walked towards the entrance with Ryuji following close behind. Looking around, Ash saw the chain he had left behind, but not the sword. He shook his head, and picked up the chain, wrapping it around his left arm. Ryuji walked up to the door. Ash pushed on it. It was locked.

“This makes no effin’ sense!” Ryuji said loudly. “How is this here? What even is this?”

“Hey!” A boyish voice called out. Ash turned quickly to look at the newcomer, relaxing when he saw it was Morgana. “Stop making a commotion. To think you would come back after last time.”

“We were going to look for you.” Ash said, nodding in greeting. “Ryuji wanted to come back here for-”

“Can you lead us to the dungeons, Monamona?” Ryuji asked. Morgana glared at him.

“It’s Morgana!” He hissed. “And would you want to go back there?”

“There were other Shujin students. They looked in rough shape, so I wanted to get them out of here.” Ryuji explained. Morgana shook his head.

“You really don’t know anything do you?” Morgana sighed. “Those guys aren’t real. Don’t bother trying to save them.” He said shocking both of them.

“What?” Ryuji said.

“What are they then?” Ash asked.

“Cognitions.” Morgana said, some smugness entering his tone. “They are what this palace’s ruler see them as.”

“Palace’s ruler? Explain it in a way that makes sense.” Ryuji shouted.

“This place is called a palace. It is the distorted desires of a person taken form.” Morgana explained. “The ruler of the palace is the one with such a distorted heart that a palace forms. What is this place in reality?”

“Huh? It’s a school.” Ryuji said.

“Then, the ruler sees this school as a castle. You get it?”

“So, because Kamoshida sees the school as his own castle, it actually is one here?” Ash scratched his head.

“Exactly.” Morgana grinned. “Looks like at least one of you can keep up.”

“You understand this?” Ryuji asked.

“Barely.” Ash looked up at the castle. There was nothing like this back in his world. Ash lost himself in thought. Even if Kamoshida viewed this school as a castle, how would that make it a castle? His thinking was interrupted by screaming. Ryuji paled while Morgana winced.

“That’ll be the slaves. Kamoshida was really angry when you two escaped, so it must be worse than usual.” Morgana shook his head.

“You said they were cognitions? Explain that.” Ash said. Morgana nodded.

“Like I said, cognitions are what the palace’s ruler sees them as. In this case, he sees students as slaves and probably treats them the same way.”

“That’s bullshit!” Ryuji shouted. Ash thought again.

“Does that mean, if we were to look at the slaves, we might recognize who they are?” Ash asked.

“Sure. Especially if Kamoshida knows them.” Morgana said. That would mean he could recognize Shiho, and perhaps see what Kamoshida would do to her. He could better prepare with that knowledge.

“Take us to the dungeons.” Ash ordered. Morgana looked at him with wide eyes.

“Okay?” He said slowly. “But you can’t take them out of here, nothing would happen.”

“They might help us with the ones in reality.” Ash replied. “Any information will do, even if it’s how Kamoshida treats them.” Morgana nodded and went to the vent they had escaped from last time, Ash and Ryuji following.

“We should keep quiet.” Morgana told them. “The guards have been high alert since yesterday.” They nodded. The group walked to the dungeons, keeping a careful watch all around them. Despite what Morgana said, there didn’t appear to many guards around, something that made Ash nervous. They went down into the dark corridors, only stopping when they heard noises around a corner. Ash peaked around and understood where the guards were. A great number of guards were escorting students into a side passage leading into a different part of the dungeon. Ash felt Ryuji shake beside him. He looked at him and saw Ryuji’s face twisted with rage. Ash put a hand on his shoulder. Ryuji jumped, but gave Ash an apologetic look. Turning back, they watched until the last of the guards went, then began to follow after them.

“Wait!” Morgana hissed. They stopped and listened. Footsteps were coming back to them. “This isn’t good. Quick, hide in here!” Morgana ran to a room nearby, the door shimmering slightly, as if it might disappear. They entered what looked to be a storage room, but the image seemed to falter and for a second, they appeared to be in a classroom.

“What the hell is this?” Ryuji looked around confused. “Was that a classroom?”

“Now do you understand, this is another reality that the ruler’s heart projected.” Morgana explained. “This room has a lack of distortion, meaning the ruler’s control over it is weak. That means the shadows won’t come here.”

“Shadows?” Ash caught onto the word. “What are shadows?”

“Those are the guards you see patrolling around. They come from humanity, a side of themselves that they don’t want to see and suppress. Some are directly correlated to actual people, like this palace’s ruler is to Kamoshida.”

“Are they all based somebody, like Kamoshida?”

“No.” Morgana explained. “Some are just… around. They also come from humans, but they’re not connected to anybody.”

“Connected?” Ash puzzled. “If you were to-”

“Argh, I can’t wrap my head around any of this!” Ryuji exclaimed. “What about you? What are you?”

“I’m a human!” Morgana proclaimed.

“No, you’re a cat no matter how you look at you!” Ryuji rebutted.

“T-that’s because I lost my true form!” Morgana said shortly. “… I think.”

“You think?” Ryuji asked.

“But I know how to regain my true form!” Morgana said quickly. “That’s why I came here, a preliminary investigation of sorts. Though I did get caught.” He looked crestfallen.

“We should move on.” Ash said getting the other’s attention. “I don’t hear them anymore.” He left the room.

“What about him?” Morgana asked Ryuji. “Who is he?”

“Dunno, we just met yesterday.” Ryuji muttered. “Although, he does sometimes talk to himself, like full on ‘I-hear-voices-and-they-talk-to-me’.” Morgana looked disconcerted.

“I don’t think he’s a bad guy though, maybe just a bit crazy.” Ryuji said quickly seeing Morgana’s discomfort. Morgana hummed to himself before leaving, Ryuji behind him. They caught up to Ash who was peering down a hallway.

“Quickly.” He called as he went down it. The hallway was darker than any of the others, the candles’ flickering light providing no comfort, but casted shadows that loomed over them. They stopped before a hallway leading to a room with a guard in front of the door. Above the door to the room hung a banner reading, ‘Kamoshida’s Training Hall of Love’. Ash heard Ryuji scoff.

“Just the one, we can take it down.” Ash whispered to Morgana. Morgana peeked around the corner. Morgana shook his head.

“Too far away, he’d alert the palace before we could reach him.”

“If only this thing was real.” Ryuji sighed. Both looked at him. He was holding a pistol in his hand.

“What are you doing with that!?” Morgana hissed.

“Relax, it’s fake. Bought it thinking it might be useful to scare off some guards.” Ryuji said. “Though it’s not gonna be much use here.” Ash looked at the handgun again. Now that he got a closer look, he could see the plastic looking detail of it. From a glance, it would look real to anybody.

“It’s fake?” Morgana asked. “But it looks so… real… I got it! Quick, hand that to slick hair.” Ryuji looked confused but obliged.

“Now we should be able to take him out.” Morgana said looking at Ash. “Ready rookie?”

Ash nodded and they both charged out, Ryuji shouting behind them. Ash brought forward the gun and pulled the trigger. A loud bang resounded through the hallway, something whizzed in the air and hit the knight in the chest. The knight turned into a small plant like thing. Ash didn’t hesitate and pulled the trigger many more times until it made a clicking noise instead of firing. Many of his shots hit, but it didn’t go down. Morgana pulled out a slingshot, and release a barrage of rocks against it, finally killing it.

“Holy shit!” Ryuji caught up to them. “You tellin’ me it shot actual bullets?” Ash looked at the pistol in his hand. It was smoking slightly out of the barrel.

“This is the Cognitive World.” Morgana said. “If the enemy thinks it’s real, then it will act real.”

“But wait, then how does your slingshot-” Ryuji mused.

“Anyway!” Morgana interrupted loudly. “The shadows will know you will run out of ammo, but they will expect you to enter fully loaded, so make sure to use up your shots.”

Ash felt the Spirit fill with shock and jealousy, which he ignored. He instead walked to the door and opened it. On the other side were large cells that held groups of students and guards torturing them. One held students hanging onto a net, the back of their knees being smacked against by metal rods. Another held students running from a spiked crusher on an automatic track. Ash heard them beg for water and saw a small water jug hang from above in front of them. The last cell had a student being held by his ankles while being shot at by a canon which fired volleyballs. Ash felt disgusted by the displays.

“This is bullshit!” Ryuji roared.

“Keep quiet!” Morgana heatedly whispered. “We don’t to alert everyone in the castle!”

“Sorry but... j-just look at this.”

“You’re not wrong.” Morgana said quietly. “If this is how he treats his cognitions, that means he treats the real ones similarly.”

“I recognize some of them.” Ryuji said. “They’re bruised just like this.” Ryuji muttered something about getting proof and pulled out his phone, only to groan that the camera didn’t work. Ash tuned him out. He was looking at the students. Now that he got a good look, he saw that they didn’t have souls, they were just very convincing shells. He must have been in too much of a rush last time that he didn’t notice it. He continued to search for Shiho but couldn’t find her. Then he noticed, there were no girls at all. Ryuji tapped on Ash’s shoulder.

“I memorized their faces, let’s go.” Ryuji said.

“You said there was a female volleyball team, right?” Ash asked. Ryuji nodded, causing Ash to frown. “There are no girls here.”

Ryuji frowned and looked into the cells. His eyes widened as he realized that Ash was right.

“The hell?” Ryuji questioned. “Where are they?”

“Hey, you two, we need to get going before the guards come back.” Morgana said impatiently. Ash and Ryuji looked at each other before leaving. Ash felt a chill up his spine. From the way Kamoshida acted around Ann, he could only imagine what he did to the girls’ team.

They ran back to the entry hall and were about to go into the room with the ventilation shaft, when a large number of shadows appeared around them. They turned to run back, but even more appeared, blocking them from going anywhere.

“How do you like my new recruits?” A haughty voice called from above. Shadow Kamoshida was looking down on them on the stairs. “Had to being them ‘cause of your little show last time. I doubt even you could handle this many, monster.” Ash pushed Ryuji to a clear space next to the front doors. Morgana stood next to Ash, pulling out a scimitar.

“I doubt you could comprehend everything I can do.” Ash said. He was counting the shadows. He could take them, but again, he had to worry about Ryuji and Morgana.

“I’m surprised that you would come back.” Kamoshida chuckled. “Especially going around with the ‘Track Traitor’ of all people.” The knights marched towards them. Ash aimed the pistol at the closest one and fired. Morgana summoned his persona and used Garu sending some flying back.

“But then, I bet he came here all emotional, too dumb to keep himself in check.” Kamoshida taunted. Ryuji could only watch as more marched towards them. Ash fired until the gun stopped, taking down only a couple. Some charged towards him. He dodged one, parried another with the chain, and grappled with another, trying to take its sword. Morgana was starting to be overwhelmed, but he continued to fire spell after spell, until one got too close and he switched to his scimitar.

“Now you’re gonna lose everything all over again.” Kamoshida spoke to Ryuji. “Then I’ll kill you afterwards. What a terrible friend you are, leading them to their deaths.”

“N-no.” Ryuji choked out, falling to his knees. “Dammit… am I going to lose again?” A knight knocked down Morgana. Ash roared, slamming the knight against the ground, dropping his gun and picking up its sword. He rushed over to Morgana, cutting down any who dared stand in his way. He cleaved the knight in half, then stood over Morgana, beginning to charge a sorcery.

_Call out Ryuji_

“Stand up Ryuji!” Ash yelled. “Who else will bring him to justice if you give up now!? Stand up!” The words seemed to wake something inside of him. Ryuji felt a burning rage unlike anything he had felt before. He stood up.

“You’re right, we need to bring him down. He can’t hurt anyone else!” Ryuji voice rose. He glared at Kamoshida. “I’m will bring you down!

“STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME WITH THAT STUPID SMILE ON YOUR FACE!”

**!**

**“You made me wait quite a while.”** A voice rang out in the room. Everything seemed to pause, and Ash stared at Ryuji in shock. Ash felt a pulse go through the air. Ryuji’s eyes turned yellow, and his face contorted in pain. He grabbed his head and fell to the ground groaning and whimpering.

**“You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact.”** Ryuji began to scream.

**“Since your name had been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc? The ‘other you’ who exists within desires it thus…”** Ryuji rolled on the ground, his hands clutching at his head, still screaming.

**“I am thou, thou art I… There is no turning back… The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!”** Ryuji looked up on his hands and knees. On his face was a mask that looked like a metallic skull. He stood up and reached for the foreign object on his face. He grabbed hold, and pulled it off, blood gushung where it used to be. Ryuji screamed again and was consumed by a pillar of blue flame. A shockwave blew everyone back, Ash covering Morgana, who was watching Ryuji intently. The flames opened and revealed two figures.

Ryuji stood, his clothed changed from his uniform to a black leather ensemble, with a red scarf and yellow gloves. Above him was a floating ship, and on that ship stood a skeletal figure wearing black clothing with two swords going across his chest, instead of a right hand was a canon, and a black hat with skull and crossbones. Ryuji looked at Kamoshida and a large grin spread on his face.

“I feel… like not even you can stop me!” Ryuji said. “Whatever this is, it effin’ rocks! Let’s go, Captain Kid!”

“Dia!” Morgana stood back up and healed himself. Ash still stared stunned. Was this what the Spirit was waiting for? Both ran towards Ryuji, standing by his side, then they charged towards the knights together. Ash cleaved and punched through many. Morgana was cutting them up before blowing them away with Garu. Ryuji had gotten a steel pipe from somewhere and was bashing them into the ground. A few knights turned into black horses that two green horns.

“Zio!” Ryuji called out. Lightning shot out of Captain Kid’s arm canon and dissolved the shadows. Morgana looked impressed. Another knight transformed, this time into a knight with red armor riding a black horse. All three attacked it, Morgana pushing it back with wind, Ryuji shocking it into place, and Ash dealing the final blow as he jumped onto the horse and cut off the shadow’s head. Ash’s sword soon disappeared afterwards, dissipating like the shadows did. Seems like that was what happened from his sword from yesterday. Kamoshida looked at the carnage in fear, but quickly masked it behind a glare.

“Looks like you all still don’t understand.” Kamoshida growled. “I am the king here!”

“You’re no king.” Ash said coldly. “You’re not even fit to be a jester.”

“We’re coming for you next!” Ryuji yelled out, taking heaving breaths. Ash looked at him. He looked exhausted, as if calling forth that being took everything out of him.

“Don’t you get it?” Kamoshida grinned. “I’m the king! Everyone want to be loved by me and will do what I say.” A blond girl wearing nothing but what looked to be pink underwear and cat ears walked up to Kamoshida and wrapped her arms around him.

“Takamaki?” Ryuji yelled out in shock.

“W-what a meow-velous and beautiful girl!” Morgana exclaimed.

“She’s not real.” Ash said told them. She didn’t have a soul. She was much like the students, just a convincing shell.

“Are ya jealous?” Kamoshida said with a smug tone. “Well, I’m not surprised. Women aren’t drawn to problematic punks like you. But enough of that. Guards! Clean them up this instant!” More knights appeared.

“Let’s get out of here!” Morgana said.

“But what about Kamoshida?” Ryuji hesitated.

“You can’t do anything this exhausted.” Ash reasoned. “We need to leave.” Ryuji groaned in frustration and followed them. They got outside, ran out the gate, and Ash pulled out his phone, tapping the navigation app.

“You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.” The female voice said. Ash allowed himself to take a deep breath and relax. That had been far too close. If Ryuji didn’t summon Captain Kid, he wasn’t sure he could have saved both Ryuji and Morgana.

“What the hell!?” Morgana yelled. Ash immediately turned around, expecting enemies that had followed them. They were in the alleyway just next the school. No students were around, no enemies either. Confused, Ash looked around. Ryuji was next to him, out of beath, but was looking down with a shocked expression. Ash followed his line of sight, looking down at a black cat with white socks and a white snout. It also wore a yellow collar.

“Where is Morgana?” Ash asked, some panic creeping into his tone. He didn’t leave him at the castle, did he? But… he couldn’t have, he just heard Morgana’s voice. He looked down at the cat again. Its hackles were raised.

“What is this!?” The cat yelled with Morgana’s voice. Ash’s eyes widened. “Why am I a- what happened to- what’s going on!?” Ash felt the Spirit surge with amusement.

“Ash,” Ryuji asked, his voice quiet. “Is that talking cat… Morgana?”

“I believe it is…” Ash responded stunned.

“You two!” Morgana looked up at them. “What have you done to me!?”

“We did return to reality, didn’t we?” Ryuji asked.

“Don’t ignore me!”

“Yes, the navigation app said so.” Ash replied.

“Listen to me!”

“Then why is there a talking cat?” Ryuji looked like he was questioning his sanity.

“I’m talking to you two!”

“… Maybe this is just what he looks like in reality?” Ash proposed.

“Can’t you hear me! HEY!”

“…This shit makes no sense.”

…

It was a moment before Morgana calmed down.

“I gotta get home.” Ryuji said. “I haven’t eaten since lunch. I would invite you somewhere, but you should probably handle Morgana… Give me your chat ID. I’ll message you later tonight.”

“My what?” Ash said. Ryuji looked at him stunned.

“You’re kidding, right?” Ryuji said quietly. After explaining what a chat ID was to Ash, he gave it to Ryuji, who shortly after left. Morgana huffed.

“You seem awfully calm about this.” Morgana said seething.

“You’re not the first talking cat I’ve met.” Ash said.

“How many have you- nope, never mind, I don’t want to know.” Morgana paced around the alley. “Still this is very inconvenient. Does this mean… I’m not a human?” Morgana seemed to be talking to himself.

“You said you lost your true form.” Ash reminded him. “If that’s true, then don’t lose hope.” Morgana seemed slightly lifted by his words.

“You’re right. Can’t give up now.” Morgana nodded to himself. “Alright, seeing as how you dragged me here, I order you to take care of me.” Ash didn’t know why he worried. Morgana’s ego seemed to be able to bounce back from anything. Ash raised an eyebrow, but nodded, picking up Morgana and putting him into his bag.

“Hey! Be more gentle with me!” Morgana yelped. Ash ignored him, unwrapped the chain on his arm, put it into the bag, and began to walk home.

…

“You’re home” Sojiro said. “I take it you actually went to school today?” He spoke with a frigidness. Ash nodded.

“I guess you learned your lesson.” Sojiro muttered. “Look, about yesterday, I don’t care what you do with your time, but stay out of trouble. And if you do get into trouble, please tell me about it. I can’t help if you don’t say anything. In case you forgot, your life is not a free one.”

“I’ll keep your words in mind.” Ash said as he walked to the stairs.

“Hey, are we there yet?” Morgana asked, his voice slightly muffled by the bag. Ash shushed him and continued walking up into the attic. Once in the attic, he walked to his bed and let Morgana out.

“What the…” Morgana looked around, his face scrunching up in disgust. “What is this place? Is this some kind of abandoned house!?”

“This is where I live.” Ash responded, sitting down at the desk. “It’s above a café called Leblanc.” That bit of knowledge didn’t seem to improve Morgana’s opinion.

“Hey! Are you-” Sojiro called out as he walked up the stairs, pausing when he saw Morgana. “I thought I hear meowing.”

“Meowing?” Ash repeated. Did Sojiro not here Morgana talking? Sojiro turned to Ash.

“What did you bring it here for!?” He asked angrily.

“It has nowhere else to go.” Ash said. Sojiro’s face softened.

“… I suppose if you have a pet, you might stay on good behavior.” Sojiro relented. “But when we’re open, keep it quiet, and don’t let it roam downstairs. Oh, and I’m not going to take care of it. That’s all on you.”

Ash nodded, and Sojiro walked back downstairs.

“Was that the ruler of this place?” Morgana asked tentatively. Ash nodded again. “Seems pretty understanding, considering he keeps you cramped up in this dump. Also, it seems like all he heard was meowing instead of me talking.”

Almost immediately, Sojiro was back upstairs holding a plate of fish.

“Seriously, it just had to keep calling out in that cute voice.” Sojiro sighed. Ash raised an eyebrow. So much for not caring for it. “Make sure to clean up that dish.” He told Ash.

“So… uh, you decided on a name.” Sojiro asked hesitantly.

“… His name is Morgana.” Ash said.

“Morgana, huh?” Sojiro nodded in approval, but said in a quiet disappointed voice, “I was hoping I’d get to name it…” He walked back downstairs.

“Looks like the chief like me better than you.” Morgana said smugly. Ash ignored him, closed his eyes, and went back to thinking about Shiho. He learned nothing about her in the castle. He was beginning to grow frustrated. How could he keep her safe from whatever Kamoshida was going to do? How much easier it would be if she could just summon him.

“That’s it!” Ash suddenly said, startling Morgana from eating his fish. Morgana stared at Ash, as he stood up and walked to a pile of boxes that were in the corner. Shuffling through them, he found a small blank piece of wood. He shifted through more of the contents until he found a rusted knife. Satisfied, he went back to the desk, and began to carve into it. Morgana jumped onto the desk and watched him.

“What are you doing?” Morgana asked. Ash continued to carve, not breaking his concentration.

“… Back where I come from,” Ash started. “People like me could call for help through what were known as Covenants.” Ash paused as he looked at what he carved. “What I’m doing, is creating my own version of that.”

“Why?” Morgana asked. Ash didn’t respond for a long while, taking his time to carve out words next what he had just carved.

“There is a girl at school who is immediate danger.” Ash said, again pausing his carving. “I’m hoping that this will tell me when she is in danger so I can help her.”

“I don’t think that will work.” Morgana said slowly. “We aren’t in the metaverse, and that sounds like magic. Aren’t you too old to believe in folklore?” Ash gave a small grin.

“I’m still working on how to activate it. I never did learn how.” Ash began to ponder. “Maybe… maybe if I put a small piece of my soul in it, maybe that would work.”

“Do what?” Morgana asked a bit frightened. “Are you okay? You didn’t take a hit and not tell us, did you?” Ash ignored him. He finished carving, and Morgana looked down at it. He had carved in a waxing crescent moon with words, in a language Morgana did not recognize, surrounding it. Ash then put his hand over and closed his eyes in concentration. Morgana was about to speak again when a small piercing light came from Ash’s hand. It glowed brightly for a moment, then went out slowly. Ash removed his hand and picked up the piece of wood. It shimmered in the light as if polished, and it had an almost unnoticeable glow around it. Morgana stared in wonder.

“There.” Ash said. “That should do it.”

“Do what!?” Morgana asked awed. “What did you even do? Was that magic!?”

“I put a small bit of my soul into it. In theory, if I did it right, I should still be connected to it, and it should warn me of any immediate danger.” Ash explained.

“But- why- how do you know how to do that?” Morgana asked. “And won’t that hurt you?”

“Please, my soul is large and strong enough that this small bit won’t hurt me.” Ash scoffed. “I’ll tell you how I learned about it, if you do something for me.” Morgana looked at Ash.

“You see, I still don’t know if this will work.” Ash stated. Morgana suddenly had a bad feeling. “So, I need you to test it out.” Morgana sat silently, praying that Ash wasn’t about ask what he thought he was.

“Morgana, I need you to carry this, and put yourself into danger.”

“Hell no!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! And what better way to start off than with a chapter!
> 
> Sorry about the long delay, but life hits and when it does, it hits hard. In recompense, here's a long chapter to make up for it. Believe it or not, this chapter was actually longer, but I decided to cut that into the next chapter. Speaking of which, expect that to come sooner rather than later.
> 
> Until next time, with Chapter 7: Let There be Fire


	7. Let There be Fire

Morgana complained when he returned, talking about some crazy cat lady that nearly grabbed him and forced him to run out into the street where he barely avoided a car. Ash held the wooden charm in his hand, satisfied. He had felt every time Morgana was in danger, though the car did provoke a stronger reaction. Now how was he going to get it to Shiho? Maybe he could ask Morgana to sneak it into her bag, though now that he looked at him, he didn’t seem keen on doing Ash any more favors. Ash sighed. For now he would have to be satisfied with the Covenant working.

“It’s getting late, maybe we should go to bed.” Morgana said grumpily.

“You can sleep if you want, I’m going to see if I can make more of these.” Ash said. He walked back to the boxes and began to search through them.

“You need to sleep.” Morgana said firmly.

“Where have I heard that before?” Ash spoke to the air. Morgana walked over to him and jumped on his head. Morgana stooped in front of his face and stared into his eyes.

“Let’s go to sleep.” Morgana said, still more firmly. Ash sighed and pulled Morgana off his head.

“I don’t need it.” Ash said as he turned back to the boxes. Morgana again jumped onto Ash’s head, trying to annoy him.

“I notice you don’t seem to fear my eye.” Ash said. “Usually, people freeze up when they look at it.”

“Hmm? I mean I think it’s kinda freaky, but I don’t think it’s something to be afraid of.” Morgana replied. Ash’s lips gave a small twitch.

“Then you’re one of the few.” Ash said, a bit solemnly.

“It does leave quite an impression. How did you get it?” Morgana jumped off his head to get a better look at Ash.

“Not important.” Ash said shortly.

“Touchy subject I see.” Morgana muttered. His face scrunch up in thought. “Maybe it doesn’t affect me because I have a persona?” Morgana suggested. Ash paused.

“Maybe… can others have a persona?” Ash asked, his thoughts turning to the red headed girl earlier that day.

“Absolutely! That’s what Ryuji summoned back at the castle.” Morgana said, as though he was proud of Ryuji.

“That was a persona? I thought one would look more like yours.” Ash said, slightly confused. Morgana shook his head.

“Remember what I told you? Persona comes from the heart. It is the will of rebellion that every person holds inside of them. When awakened, it can protect a person from distortion. Every person is different, so their personas would be different as well.” Morgana explained.

“I see… We’ll have to explain this to Ryuji tomorrow.” As Ash said that, he heard his phone jingle. He picked it up and saw there were messages from Ryuji:

Ryuji:

“Is this Ash?”

Ash:

“Yes.”

“Awesome! How’s Morgana doing?”

“He’ll be living with me.”

“Better you than me, don’t think my mom would let me have a cat.”

“So, what should we do tomorrow?”

“I was thinking about talking to members of the volleyball team.”

“If they speak out against Kamoshida, we could turn him over to the police”

“Let us do that then.”

“Cool, let’s do it after the volleyball rally.”

“School ends after that so that should work.”

“Alright.”

Ash turned off his phone and returned his attention back to the boxes. Morgana gave Ash a withering look before hopping onto his bed.

“You still need to tell me about how you know how to do magic in the real world.” Morgana reminded. Ash sighed, not finding anything in the boxes to make more charms out of. He looked at Morgana, nodded slowly, then sat next to him.

…

04/13/20XX

“You really come from a different world?” Morgana asked for the seventh time that morning. Ash patiently nodded again. Riding the train with a talking cat hidden in his bag was a strange experience. Every time Morgana spoke, it would draw the attention of the other passengers, not that Ash minded. He actually found Morgana speaking to be a slight comfort, still getting sightly nervous on the train.

“In this… ‘other world’, was magic really that common?” Morgana asked. He crawled slightly out of the bag onto Ash’s shoulder, getting the attention of two schoolgirls who pointed and giggled.

“For the most part.” Ash replied. “It mostly stopped however.”

“Did people turn away from it?”

“People with the ability to ran out.”

“Except you?” Morgana’s question had Ash give a small sad smile.

“Except me.” Ash affirmed.

“I guess that’s explains your abnormal strength.” Morgana muttered. “Is that why your eye is the way it is? Because of magic? Is it like a brand?” He spoke very enthusiastically.

“No.” Ash said. Morgana waited for him to elaborate, sighing when he didn’t. The train stopped and Ash walked off.

“You should stall the questions until lunch.” Ash said as they walked along.

“Why? Nobody will understand me.” Morgana argued.

“They’ll hear you meow and think you just a cat.” Ash said. “And I’m known as a terrifying criminal. I don’t think they’ll hesitate to toss us both out if we get caught.”

“A criminal?” Morgana questioned. “What, did you kill someone?”

“Not in this world.” Ash replied, giving a dark chuckle when he felt Morgana stare dumbfounded.

…

The school day went by slowly until Kawakami told the class to change for the volleyball rally. While walking to the gymnasium, Ash heard plenty of girls giggle and whisper about Kamoshida, even two boys talking about Kamoshida’s “amazing spike”, not that Ash understood what that meant. They walked into the gymnasium, a net set up in the middle and students wearing the red gym outfit sitting in bleachers at the far side. Teachers in gym clothes, including Kamoshida, stood at the other side of the net. Ash looked around and saw Ryuji sitting alone against the wall then walked over to him. Ryuji noticed and waved.

“Hey!” Ryuji said smiling. Ash sat next to him. “Where’s Morgana?”

“He’s wondering around the school.” Ash said. “Reconnaissance, I believe he said.” Ryuji looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Let’s hope he doesn’t get caught.” Ryuji commented.

“He’ll be fine.” Ash smirked. “He’s also a lot smaller now.” Ryuji laughed. Someone sounded a whistle and a team of students hit a ball to the teacher’s side. Someone hit it up then Kamoshida spiked it into the student’s side of the field. A group of girl cheerleaders applauded and yelled out encouragement. This pattern continued for most of the matches, with the students very rarely getting a point.

“… Still sticks out, hasn’t changed a bit.” Ryuji muttered. Ash looked at him and saw he was looking towards the side where Ann sat.

“Know her?” Ash asked.

“From middle school.” Ryuji explained. “Weren’t really friends but we got along.”

Kamoshida made another score causing the crowd around him to erupt in cheers. He wore a big, satisfied smile at that.

“Look at him.” Ryuji muttered. “He really does act like the king of a castle.”

“None of the kings I knew ever acted like that.” Ash said quietly. “Though, that didn’t mean some weren’t scumbags.”

“What was that?” Ryuji asked. Ash looked at him, sighed, then looked back to the match.

“Never you mind.” Ash said. Ryuji opened his mouth to say something, but a loud bang interrupted them. Kamoshida had spiked the ball hard, and it flew directly into a kid’s face. Taking the full force of it, he collapsed, groaning in pain. Ash looked at Kamoshida who didn’t look the least bit concerned. In fact, he looked content with himself.

“Sorry!” Kamoshida called out as he ran towards the kid. “Are you alright? Someone take him to the nurses office!” A couple of students went to help. Ryuji clicked his tongue.

“He’ll pay soon enough…” He uttered. He then tossed the ball back.

“Let’s resume the match!” Kamoshida called, not sparing another moment to the injured student. “Ah, but the students need another member.” His eyes traveled around the room, before landing on Ash. He smirked and Ash then knew what was coming.

“Hey new kid! Come take his spot!” Kamoshida called. Ryuji growled and was about to yell out before Ash put his hand on his shoulder. Ash nodded and stood up then walked to where the others were. None of his teammates looked at him and they gave him a wide berth.

“Seriously? Letting him play?”

“Kamoshida’s too nice to let that criminal in.”

“Nah, now Kamoshida-sensei can spike on him. Man, I hope he flattens him!”

It took all Ryuji had not to yell at the other students.

The match started again, but Ash didn’t pay attention. He didn’t know how to play after all. Instead, he lost himself in though again, passing a glance over to Ann. Maybe he could ask her to give the charm to Shiho? But would she do it, or would she just throw it away first chance she got? It was not like they knew each other very well, but… just maybe she would listen to him.

A loud bang. Something was coming towards him incredibly fast. An attack! Ash quickly thrust out his left hand to block, to catch whatever came his way. He caught it, silencing the entire gym. In his hand was the volleyball. He looked past it to the teacher’s side and saw Kamoshida, his arm still in a position as if he had just spiked the ball, shock covering his face. Ash’s anger boiled. He had meant to harm Ash, tried to spike the ball into his face like the other student. Ash’s grip tightened. He had had enough of this annoying, little-

“INSECT!” Ash bellowed, his voice echoing around the room. His grip tightened more, and the ball popped, causing everyone to wince and cover their ears. All except Kamoshida, who was still staring at Ash. The students began to mutter.

“Absolute delinquent.”

“No wonder he was arrested.”

“Did he really pop that with just his hand? How do you do that?”

“They should throw him out of the school.”

“Kamoshida-sensei, let’s just get back to the match. We’ll worry about the problem student later” A teacher walked to him and tapped him on his shoulder. Kamoshida did not respond. He was still staring at Ash, at his fiery eye. His skin was pale, and he was sweating bullets. He looked horrified. “Kamoshida-sensei?”

“Wh-… W-what the hell… is this!?” Kamoshida spoke in a terrified whisper.

A blazing inferno was consuming the room, burning everything down. Fire surrounded him, scorching his skin. He tried to see Ash, to see a weak teenager, but he couldn’t. Instead, where he should have been, there was an all-encompassing abyss, blacker and darker than anything he had ever seen. The fire came from that abyss, but neither overtook the other. Instead, they mingled, almost danced together at the edges where the abyss ended, and the fire began. However, in the dark abyss, Kamoshida could still see Ash’s fiery eye, glowing and incandescent, and absolutely unnatural, something he could never understand.

He had to run, but his legs could not move. He wanted to scream, but he could not breath.

He had to run.

He had to scream.

He had to run.

He had to scream.

Hehadtorunhehadtoscreamhehadtorunhehadtoscream-

“Kamoshida-sensei!” A teacher shook him out of his stupor. Kamoshida shook his head and quickly looked around. Everything was perfectly normal, not an ember in sight. He looked back to Ash, but he was turned away and talking with Ryuji. He let out a couple of shaky breaths before collapsing. The teachers surrounded him, trying to make sure he was okay, and students gasped, shifting, trying to get a better look.

“T-the volleyball rally is over!” A teacher hastily called out. “Please exit the gym as we… clean up.”

“If you wanted to ask other students, now’s the time.” Ash spoke to Ryuji.

“Dude, what did you- never mind, you’re right, need to focus.” Ryuji shook his head. “Alright, let’s start with your class. There’s one volleyball player in there.”

Trying to get any information out of them, put simply, was a disaster. Nobody wanted to talk the two biggest stains in the academy. They found they had better luck when it was just Ryuji, so eventually they split up. Alone, Ash stalked the halls trying to hear any kind of information, not that there was much luck on that front. Most of the time they just talked about what a freak he was, and how bad they felt for Kamoshida. Eventually he got a text from Ryuji telling him to meet in the courtyard. On his way, he saw Ann and Shiho.

“Everyone is saying a lot of bad stuff about that transfer student in your class, Ann.” Shiho said. Ash stopped walking, pausing behind a corner so he could hear them.

“I know. I hate rumors already, but they’re only getting more and more complex as time goes on.” Ann said.

“I wonder if he’s alright… I hope he’s not letting it get to him too much.” Shiho said, concern in her voice.

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t care. You weren’t there but at the rally, he popped a volleyball with just one hand.” Ann reminisced. “He seems pretty strong, not to mention he helped me out of a spot before.”

“You were in trouble?” Shiho asked hurriedly. “When?” Ann had a look that she let slip something she didn’t mean to.

“Ah, w-well, yesterday. He helped me get out of an awkward conversation, so no big deal.” Ann looked abashed. Shiho gave her a piercing look before sighing.

“I wish you’d tell me these things…”

“Look who’s talking.” Ann said. “Like I said, it’s no big deal. If we’re going to bring up my problems, then let’s talk about yours.”

“You don’t need to worry about my problems!” Shiho said heatedly. For a moment the two glared at each other before breaking down in a fit of giggles. Still giggling they walked past Ash back to the stairs. Ash watched them, then turned to go into the courtyard. He went to the vending machines and sat down in a bench next to them. Ryuji hadn’t arrived yet. Ash closed his eyes to meditate, before someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked and saw Ann with her arm outstretched toward him.

“Ah, sorry, were you sleeping?” Ann asked. Ash shook his head. “Good. I thought I saw you. Eavesdropping isn’t cool, you know?” Ash shrugged. She didn’t look angry at him, at the least.

“Did you need something?” Ash said. Before she could answer, an angry voice called out to them.

“Whaddya want with him?” Ryuji walked towards them, glaring slightly at Ann. She glared back.

“Right back at you, you’re not even in our class.” Ann retorted.

“… We just happened to get to know each other.” Ryuji muttered. Ash and Ann sighed.

“What’re you planning to do to Kamoshida-sensei.” Ann asked, looking between the two.

“Huh!?” Ryuji sputtered. “I see, so that’s what’s up. You’re on good terms with Kamoshida, right?” Ann tensed.

“That has nothing to do with you, Sakamoto.” Ann hissed, but Ryuji continued.

“If you knew what he was doing behind your back, you’d dump him right away.” Ryuji said.

“Behind my back?” Ann said confused, her face becoming full of worry. “What do you mean?” Ryuji didn’t speak for a moment.

“Even if I said it, you wouldn’t understand.” Ryuji finally said. Ann glared at him.

“… There are already rumors flying about you guys.” Ann said, a bit of an edge to her voice. “Whatever you’re doing, no one will help you out. I just wanted to warn you about that” Then she left.

“Why she gotta be all aggressive for.” Ryuji asked.

“You did start it.” Ash said evenly.

“… Whatever.” Ryuji mumbled. “Hey, let’s go get some meat. School’s over so they’re probably going to kick us out soon.”

“Trying to leave without me?” A boyish voice said. Morgana hopped onto Ash’s lap.

“You know…” Ryuji started. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.” Ash pulled up his bag to allow Morgana to hop in, then they all left.

…

“WHAT!?” Ryuji yelled out. “The hell, man! How much shittier can that asshole get!?”

“Quiet down, we’re in a restaurant.” Morgana hissed.

“Oh, my bad.”

“It doesn’t matter now.” Ash said. “I’m here now, that’s what’s important.” Ryuji seemed to gaze at him in respect before returning to devouring his food.

“Gotta give you full props, man.” Ryuji said with his mouth full. “I don’t think I could handle something like that. Kinda of a surprise really, that with how strong you are you don’t have a persona.”

“It doesn’t seem like he needs one, however. You saw how he handled all those shadows.” Morgana commented.

“Yeah…” Ryuji swallowed. “How did you get so strong anyways?” Ash debated with himself.

“… Years of experience.” Ash said. Ryuji waited for him to say more. When he didn’t, he opened his own mouth to speak.

“We might be more similar than I thought.” Ryuji considered.

“How so?” Ash asked shortly.

“Ah, sorry, I’ve never gone through what you have, but…” Ryuji paused, thinking of the right words to say. “I guess how we’re both seen as a pain by people around us.” Ash processed his words for a minute, before giving a soft chuckle.

“What?” Ryuji looked slightly offended.

“Nothing. You are right.” Ash consoled. But at the same time, Ash thought, he couldn’t be more wrong.

“What the hell, man. You’ve barely touched your food!” Ryuji said amused. He opened a small box in front of them, and pulled out some pink... things, placing them on top of Ash’s bowl.

“I don’t need it.” Ash said, looking at the pink stuff with some trepidation.

“C’mon, I still need to thank you for helping me!” Ryuji enthused. He piled on more pink stuff. “Eat up, it’s all on me!” Ash looked at the bowl, then at Ryuji, then back at the bowl before sighing, and started to eat.

04/14/20XX

The lunch bell rang, students standing up to find their friends. Ash sat for the moment, still thinking. He hadn’t been able to give the charm to Shiho yet. Morgana tried to slip in her bag that morning but was almost caught by some teachers. Ash was certain time was running out, but he still couldn’t find a way to get it to her. Growling with anxiety, he stood up and walked up to the roof where Ryuji was going to meet him, hoping to be able to think with less noise. These hopes were dashed however as Ryuji immediately started ranting.

“Why does nobody say anything?” He asked heatedly. “It’s clear they all know how screwed up Kamoshida is, but they won’t speak up!”

“Maybe they’re afraid of Kamoshida?” Ash suggested. “You said he has a lot of influence?”

“Yeah, maybe that’s it?” Ryuji said. “But if that’s the case, then what are we supposed to do?”

“You get rid of his palace.” Morgana said. Both looked at the cat.

“Do what?” Ash asked immediately.

“Erase his palace.” Morgana repeated.

“You mean the castle?” Ryuji clarified. Morgana nodded.

“How?” Ash asked.

“By stealing his treasure.” Morgana said. Both Ash and Ryuji looked at each other confused. Morgana sighed. “Alright, let’s start from the beginning.

“Kamoshida sees the school as a castle. That’s his palace. A palace is connected to a person’s heart deep within, so if the palace disappeared, it would have an effect on the real person.” Morgana explained.

“What would happen?” Ryuji asked.

“A palace is made up of distorted desires. If that disappeared, their distorted desires disappear too!”

“But how does that affect Kamoshida?” Ash asked.

“Forcing the palace to disappear means making him have a change of heart. But even if we get rid of the desires, his crimes won’t have disappeared. The guilt would be too much, and then Kamoshida would confess to his own crimes!”

“For real? That’ll happen?” Ryuji asked dumbfounded. Morgana nodded. “So how do we get rid of it” Morgana seem to puff up with excitement.

“We have to steal the treasure from the palace.”

“Steal a treasure?” Ash asked. Morgana grinned.

“If you agree to help me, I’ll teach you how.” Morgana said smugly. “It is my trade secret, so I have to know you’re in first.”

“It sounds awesome!” Ryuji exclaimed. “I’m i-”

“Oh right, I should mention,” Morgana interrupted. “If we change his heart, there’s no doubt that his distorted desires would go away. But desires are what we all need in order to survive. The will to eat, sleep, fall in love- those sorts of things. If all those yearning were to vanish, he would become a shell of a person. They might die if not given proper care. So, you’d have to be prepared to risk that.”

“They might die!?” Ryuji yelled apprehensively. Ash ignored Ryuji. If he could change Kamoshida’s heart, he might be able to prevent anything to happen to anyone else. What would it matter if he died?

“Hold up, I don’t like the guy, but I don’t want to kill anyone.” Ryuj said. Ash looked at him. Then a question he was going to ask before came up again.

“If we were to kill Kamoshida’s shadow, what would happen?” Ash asked Morgana. Ryuji looked startled.

“Most likely a complete mental shutdown.” Morgana answered. Ryuji looked even more startled at Morgana’s answer, repeating “mental shutdown” under his breath. Ash walked over the edge of the roof.

“So that’s why you didn’t want me to kill him.” Ash said to the Spirit. “Do you expect me to go through this without killing anyone?”

_Yes_

“Feh, you really asked help from the wrong person.” Ash spat. He contemplated for a moment. “… I’ll try Spirit, if it’s so important to you, but I guarantee nothing.”

Morgana and Ryuji walked over to Ash, hearing him mutter to himself. Ash turned and looked at Ryuji.

“What do you think?” Ash asked him. Ryuji looked conflicted.

“… Let’s ask around one last time before we try it.” Ryuji said. Ash nodded.

_Ask Mishima_

“I have one last name we could try. Mishima, mean anything?” Ash said.

“Mishima? Yeah, class 2-D, also on the volleyball team. He was the kid that got knocked out yesterday.” Ryuji recalled. The bell rang. “Let’s try talking to him after school.”

…

Ash walked down to the courtyard. Ryuji texted saying he spotted Mishima there. They had decided that it would be better for both of them to talk to him, maybe leverage Ash’s reputation. Morgana stayed silent in Ash’s bag as he walked down the stairs. He had been quiet ever since their conversation on the rooftop.

Ash turned the corner to exit into the courtyard but stopped when he saw Shiho standing right in front of the door. She looked even more battered than before, a fresh bruise above her eye. Both the Spirit’s and Ash’s anger grew. She’d already been hurt. He needed to stop it from getting any worse. She looked up from her phone, seeing his sullen expression.

“O-oh, am I in the way?” She asked meekly. Ash shook his head, but she already moved. She looked at him again when she noticed he didn’t move.

“Are… you alright?” Ash asked softly. She looked surprised.

“Oh, um…” She shifted. “... Y-You’re the transfer student in class D right? Um, this might not be any of my business, but don’t let the rumors get to you, okay?” She deflected.

“They do not bother me.” Ash said simply. Shiho smiled softly

“I’m glad to hear that.” Shiho said. “My best friend is often misunderstood, all because of her looks. You know her, right? Ann Takamaki? She said you helped her out. Thank you for that.” Ash saw her soul glow slightly brighter than before when she mentioned Ann, and even brighter still when she thanked him.

“I… I didn’t do that much.” Ash said slightly bashful. Shiho giggled. She began to walk away. Ash gripped the charm in his pocket. She was walking away, still in danger.

“If you don’t mind,” Ash called out to her. She stopped and turned to face him. He presented the charm to her. “I’d like to help you too. This is… well, a charm designed to call for help when one is in danger. Um… rather, that’s what it’s supposed to do.” He finished lamely. He was anxious. How in the world was that supposed to convince her to take it?

“Help… me?” Shiho asked stunned.

“I… well, it brought me comfort when I was in trouble. I just saw the bruise and thought, maybe you could use it.” Ash was rambling, he knew it. To his surprise, Shiho only laughed, though not unkindly, and she gave him another smile.

“Thanks for the offer, but it’s something that important to you, you can keep it.” Shiho said.

“I’d… feel more comfortable knowing someone who needs it has it.” Ash replied. She looked slightly bemused for a moment. He was really pushing his luck and he knew it. A moment passed. Another passed. Slowly she reached out for it. Ash did not say a word, fearing that if he did, she wouldn't take it. Gently, her hand picked it up out of his hand. She examined it, reflecting the sides in the light, and trying to read the engraving.

“It’s… strangely… warm.” Shiho said as she continued to examine it. She looked at him. “Thank you. I’ll keep it safe.” She put it where she kept her phone, then walked away. Ash let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. Why was saving someone so much harder?

“You know,” Shiho said as she turned around one last time. “Those rumors really don’t picture you accurately at all.” She disappeared around a corner, and Ash turned to the courtyard, slightly satisfied with himself.

He found Ryuji on the other side, already speaking to Mishima. Mishima was a short boy with bluish hair. He wore the school uniform without the jacket, his shirt untucked, and suspenders hanging down. His soul was an almost pure white, its shine and shimmer reminded Ash of the moon in his world. The soul was also small, much like Shiho’s, and probably like that from the same source.

_Save him_

“… Another one.” Ash muttered as he got closer.

“They’re from practice!” Mishima said heatedly.

“Is he forcing you to keep quiet?” Ryuji asked. Ash walked up at that. Mishima’s eyes widened when he saw him.

“Your- that’s-” Mishima looked like he didn’t know who to address. Ash stared at him, which seemed to break him down slightly. Though they were interrupted by a voice calling out to them.

“Mishima, I need you to come to my office.” Kamoshida walked up to them. Both Ash and Ryuji glared at him, while Mishima looked scared. Kamoshida very pointedly ignored Ash but glared back at Ryuji before looking at Mishima. “We need to talk about practice, especially seeing as we weren’t able to do so yesterday.”

Kamoshida walked away quickly. Mishima looked even more downtrodden than before.

“Dude, just don’t go.” Ryuji said to him. Mishima looked at Ryuji, a look of disapproval marring his features.

“There’s no point.” Mishima sighed. “Proving that he’s physically abusing us… is meaningless. Everybody knows… the principal, the parents… they all know, they just keep quiet about it.”

“This has got to be a joke!” Ryuji gasped.

“Don’t be a pain. You don’t understand what I’m going through.” Mishima muttered. “Shouldn’t you of all people know that nothing’s going to help!?” He then ran off.

“So that’s why.” Ash commented. Ryuji looked at him. “You said Kamoshida was influential? Famous? Seems like this school and the parents are trying to get that for themselves. That or they just don’t care because he’s famous or influential.”

Ryuji looked as if about to vomit.

“It sounds like the palace is your only choice.” Morgana finally said.

“I… I don’t know.” Ryuji said. “I still need to think about it.”

“Think about it overnight.” Ash said. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Ryuji nodded then walked off. Morgana watched him before looking up at Ash.

“What about you?”

“I’ll do what needs to be done. Death or no, it won’t stop me.” Ash told him.

“You really are a brutal person, aren’t you?” Morgana asked, slightly disconcerted.

“Only to my enemies.” Ash left the school and walked to the train station.

…

“Will you give it a rest!?” Ann spoke angrily to her phone. “I told you I’m not feeling up it”

“Fine.” Kamoshida said in a fed-up voice. “I suppose I’ll just take Shiho off the starting line then.”

“Wait, what!?” Ann cried out. “That’s not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher!? This has nothing to do with Shiho!”

The line cut out, and Ann felt her stomach drop. She didn’t know what to do. She curled up, feeling tears well up. Her head felt ready to burst with disgust and fear, but what could she do?

Footsteps came closer to her. Now she had to deal with some random person. She looked up, only to be shocked when she saw Ash. She stood up quickly and stared at him with indignation.

“Didn’t I tell you eavesdropping isn’t cool?” Ann hissed. Ash frowned but continued to look at her.

“… I heard Kamoshida’s voice.” He spoke. Ann felt her stomach drop a few more inches. It took all she had to keep her voice from breaking.

“I-its nothing… nothing…” She said softly. Tears began stinging in her eyes. She wiped them with her sleeve and, without giving Ash another look, ran off into the station. She ran hard, fast, trying to escape this entire shitty situation. Her thoughts running overdrive, making her head feel ready to burst, until she was left with one. Shiho… Shiho…

Ann tripped, falling onto her hands. She felt herself begin to cry, tear slowly falling down her cheeks. She heard footsteps again. She dared to look up, and once again saw Ash.

“Why are you following me!?” Ann chocked out. “Just leave me alone!” Ash said nothing. He still had a frown on his face. Barely a beat later, Ash knelt down and offered his hand out to her. She stared at it for a moment.

“The heck?” She half chuckled, hald chuckled. “This supposed to be a proposal?” Ash again said nothing.

“… Why?” Ann sobbed. “Why are you worrying about me?”

…

…

“… There was a time where… I could not save anyone…” Ash spoke slowly. “… I’ve been given a chance to help others one last time… So, I want to try as much as I can.” The sincerity of which he spoke those words stunned Ann. She searched them, trying to figure out if they were a joke or a ploy to get into her pants. But when she looked into his eyes and saw how full of sorrow and determination they were, she reached out and took his hand.

…

Kamoshida sat in his office, stewing with rage, staring down at his phone. Things just weren’t going his way at all. He was the king of this place, everybody loved him, and those that didn’t he could just get rid of. He had already decided on expelling that problem transfer-

He slammed his desk. Whenever he thought about him, fear rose inside him which was quickly replaced by rage. Why? Why!? Why was a punk like him having such an effect on him? Then there was what happened in the gym. He had to have imagined that, he just had to. There were no two ways about it, Kamoshida had to get rid of him. Trying to get him to leave on his own wasn’t working, the boy didn’t seem to pay attention to the rumors at all. And despite causing Kamoshoda to collapse yesterday, he couldn’t prove that boy did it. He’d just have to orchestrate something.

But that would come later. For right now, Kamoshida just needed something to prove he was the king, to claim, to conquer.

“Fine.” Kamoshida said to no one. “You like to tease me, little kitty? That’s no good, I’ll have to crack the whip.”

He reached for his phone, and sent a text to Mishima, who he knew would obey him, like any good slave should.

Kamoshida:

“Send Suzui Shiho to my office.”

…

Ash looked across the table at Ann. He was glad the Spirit had guided him to this restaurant. Leblanc was too far away, and he didn’t really know where else to go. Ann had let him guide her here without saying anything. She gripped her drink very tightly, looking incredibly stressed.

“You’ve heard the rumors, haven’t you?” She started. “About Kamoshida-sensei? Everyone says we’re getting it on… But that’s so not true!” Ash did not speak a word while she did. It seemed she had bottled all this up to a breaking point.

“That was him on the other line.” Her voice began to quiver. “I avoided giving him my number for the longest time… he told me to go to his place after this… you know what that means. If I turn him down, he said he’d take my friend off as a regular on the team… I’ve been telling myself this is all for Shiho’s sake… but…

“I can’t take it anymore!” She began to take heaving breaths. “I’ve had enough of this! I hate him!

“But still Shiho’s my best friend!” She cried. Tears began to stream down her face. “She’s all I have left in that sorry excuse of a school!

“Tell me what, should I do!?” She pleaded. Ash couldn’t say anything. What could he say? He felt disgusted, enraged, he wouldn’t be surprised if fire was started to spark at his fingertips. And this fool dared to call himself a king? He should have gutted Kamoshida back in the Palace but hearing this now made that sound too kind. But that would have to wait. He had to focus on Ann, now. But what could he say?

“Sorry I shouldn’t have asked it’s not your prob-” Ann started to say.

“Struggle.” Ash interrupted. Ann looked at him, shocked.

“Huh?”

“I cannot say that I have ever gone through what you have…” Ash stared out the window to watch the setting sun. “But… I have been in many situations… where I was trapped. Forced into situation that meant great harm would befall me if I did not act.

“I was never prepared, even when I grew more experienced. But even before that I struggled on.” Ash stopped, thinking for a moment. “I did not know if my efforts would amount to anything, but I knew I had to do something… So, I did… now I’m here.

“So, struggle… that’s the only advice I can give you… and just maybe… you’ll change something.”

Ann stared at him for a moment, before a small smile blessed her features.

“What in the… I wasn’t expecting anything so serious.” She giggled. “Thanks, I’ll keep your words in mind.” She stood up and began to leave.

“You know, all of those rumors really paint you as some sort of supervillain.” She said, giving him an apologetic look. “I mean, you do look kinda scary, but… you’re really kind, you know?” Ash felt slightly startled.

“I… don’t think I’m that kind.” Ash said a bit dolefully. Ann smiled at him and left.

“I have to agree with Lady Ann.” Morgana said, thankfully not talking until that point. “You really are kinder than you seem.”

“Silence yourself, cat.” Ash said, with no real edge to it. Ash sighed. This had been a longer day than he expected. He stood up, left the restaurant, and began to walk home. He felt… hopeful. Maybe he could save someone here. He walked into the station.

…

“Suzui… are you leaving?” Mishima asked quietly. Shiho turned to look at him.

“What is it?” She asked back.

“Kamoshida-sensei is asking for you…” Mishima said. Shiho felt her body numb. “He’s in the PE faculty office”

“… What did he say?”

“… I don’t know.” They both were silent. “Well… I have to go.” Mishima said, turning to leave.

Shiho couldn’t feel her legs. She couldn’t take this anymore. She felt like she was about to vomit.

Her phone jingled in her pocket. She knew who it was without even looking at it. There was only one person who still texted her.

“… Ann.” She whimpered. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Only, when she looked down, it was not her phone in her hand. It was the charm that strange boy gave her. She remembered what he said, that he used it to call for help. She felt out of options, and in desperation put it to her mouth.

“… Help me…” She whispered.

…

No help came.

She let out a shaking breath and began to walk to Kamoshida’s office.

…

‘…help me…’

Ash paused. That did not come from the Spirit.

“Did you hear that?” Ash asked Morgana.

“Hear what?” Morgana said popping out of the bag. He looked concernedly at Ash. Ash looked around, trying to find where that came from. No one in the crowd seemed to have said anything, and it wasn’t like anyone passed by him.

Then he felt it. Danger, great danger was coming. It shot through his soul like lightning and began to pull at him back to the school. The charm. Shiho.

Ash sprinted away in desperation. Morgana forced himself back into the bag before he fell out, but Ash did not care, he had to get back to the school immediately. He vaulted over the ticket barrier. An officer chased after him, but he was much faster. He got to the train, which had closed it’s doors and started to leave. Ash chased after it, leaping onto the back, and climbing onto the roof. Now all he could do was wait. He began to pace, back and forth.

“What the hell was that, Ash!?” Morgana yelled, popping his head out of the bag. “Almost made me vomit!”

“Charm.” Was all Ash said as he continued to pace. Morgana immediately went silent, understanding. Ash focused.

First stop, Omote-Sando.

Second stop, Gaiemmae.

Third stop, Aoyama-Itchome. He jumped off, sprinted even harder to the school. He again vaulted over a ticket barrier. He ran outside. He got to the school. He followed the pull he felt, leading him to the practical building. He ran up the stairs, right to the PE faculty office. He burst open the door and froze.

Shiho was on the ground, curled up in pain, holding her stomach. Kamoshida stood over her, his pants dropped below his knees.

“Disgusting maggot!” Ash roared. Both Shiho and Kamoshida whipped their heads around to face him, staring into his eyes. Kamoshida was once again consumed by the inferno, staring into a black abyss. Ash rushed forward. Kamoshida fell back, terrified. Just as Ash was about to reach him, the Spirit spoke to him.

_Shiho first_

Ash paused, his hands mere inches away from Kamoshida, boiling with rage, this time directed to the Spirit. Was he not justified in destroying him? Would it not be better to end him now? But Ash glanced over at Shiho and calmed himself. Yes, for right now, Shiho was more important. A rancid stench came from Kamoshida. Ash looked down and scoffed, the idiot had wet himself.

Ash turned to Shiho, kneeling down in front of her and reaching out his hand. She recoiled away from him, her entire body shaking, looking at him with terrified eyes.

“I can take you away from here.” Ash spoke softly. “Do you have anywhere you can go? Anywhere I can take you?” She didn’t say a word. Ash moved toward her. She screamed, causing Ash to back away. Shiho shut her eyes and covered herself with her arms. Ash winced, he had to get her away from here, and reluctantly picked her up. She was stiff in his arms, and she kept her face covered. He walked out of the room, leaving Kamoshida in that dark place.

…

Shiho’s parents came to pick her up. Ash had carried her to the nurse’s office, who then phoned her parents. She didn’t respond to anything, not the questions the nurse asked her, or the suggestions from her parents that they leave. After they left, the nurse asked what happened, but looked uncomfortable and told him to stop telling lies when he said what Kamoshida did. She had to have known he wasn’t. Did everyone in the school cover for Kamoshida? Ash thought about it for a moment. Kawakami didn’t seem to know, and he never did see some of his teachers interact with Kamoshida. More than likely the nurse knew more, because of the multitude of injuries, but did nothing. Maybe she was being forced to keep quiet. Ash sighed. It didn’t matter now.

He walked into Leblanc. Sojiro was sitting at the bar reading a newspaper. He looked up as Ash entered.

“About time. You’re incredibly late.” Sojiro said gruffly. Ash ignored him and stepped past. Sojiro put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

“Whoa, not going to offer an explanation?” Sojiro said. Ash turned to look at him. Sojiro gave a sharp intake of breath seeing his expression. Ash looked tired, far more tired than any kid should. That look reminded him of-

Ash shook off his hand and began to walk upstairs.

“A warning.” Ash said, and despite how worn he looked, his voice came out clear and strong. “I’m more than likely going to be late for the next few days. Sorry for the inconvenience.” Sojiro shook his head and collected himself. He cleared his throat.

“W-why?” Sojiro asked.

“We already established you would not believe me… But as you wish.” Ash turned to face Sojiro. “I’m going to usurp a king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They do say eyes are the window to the soul. What a sight that would make.
> 
> Shido saw the same thing Kamoshida did, but his mind was drunk and couldn't handle it, so he wouldn't remember. So out the three of them, he's the lucky one.
> 
> So I said that the next chapter was going to be soon. Two weeks later determined that to be a lie, so, sorry about that. Next chapter really should come sooner.
> 
> See you next time. Chapter 8: Burning Away the Lies


	8. Burn Away the Lies

04/15/20XX

The Spirit was anxious. This, of course, made Ash anxious as well. Ash scowled out the classroom window, the students around him muttering about this behavior. Ash assumed that the Spirit was still concerned about Shiho, and to be truthful, he was too. The image of her shrinking away from him, still haunting his mind. He knew he did not make a mistake in coming to help her, but he could not help but worry that he did something wrong.

Ann walked into the classroom. She immediately looked at Ash, her face pale and set in a troubled expression. She had heard, Ash surmised. Her lips were pressed tightly together, her eyes red and wide. She walked up to him. Her gaze had a slight accusatory look to them, but she did not say anything. Ash would have preferred if she had. For a moment, the two stared at each other, Ash frowning slightly in an apologetic glance. Ushimaru walked in, silencing the class. Ann stared at Ash for a moment longer but turned away and sat at her desk.

“What’s going on?” Morgana whispered. He was in the school desk, watching Ash’s face. Ash gave him a downtrodden look, but said nothing.

It wasn’t until the lunch bell rang when the Spirit began to relax. It was still worried, but it seemed as if the worst it was fearing didn’t come to pass. Ash didn’t allow himself to relax just yet. He still had to plan how to invade the castle. Morgana was going to help him, he knew that. He wondered if Ryuji would come, or if Ash even wanted him to. Granted, more number meant less trouble in some circumstances, but he did not want to bring Ryuji into anymore danger. Regardless, Ash would have to talk to him. He stood up, but before he could leave, Ann took him by the arm and dragged him away.

She dragged him up to the rooftop. Even when they arrived, she still kept a tight grip on his arm. She turned to him, her face pained, opening her mouth to speak, only to close when no words came out. Ash waited patiently, waited for the question that would surely come. A loud bang sounded as the door to the roof swung open, causing Ann to jump. Ryuji barged in, a little breathless, before glaring at Ann.

“What’re ya doing with him!?” Ryuji asked angrily. Ann glared back and looked about ready to shout him down.

“Ryuji.” Ash’s voice came out calm. Both turned to look at him. “It’s okay, let her speak.” Ryuji blinked confused. Ann looked even more pained.

“Then… it’s true?” She choked out. “You were with Shiho?”

“… Yes.” Ash said quietly. Ryuji looked between the two.

“What happened?” Ann asked. “Her parents called me. She is almost completely unresponsive. They told me you had found her. And they also told me that whenever you were brought up, she screamed terrified. I… don’t think that you would do anything to her… but…” She trailed off. Ash closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. It seemed, even when he saved her, he doomed her to another kind of torture.

Ash opened his eyes and looked between Ann and Ryuji, before nodding. He gently took his arm from Ann, and sat down in a chair, preparing to tell them what happened.

…

“Kamoshida was about to…” Ann’s voice trailed off, she looked ready to pass out. Ash turned to Ryuji, who was green and holding his hand to his mouth. Ash had told them everything up to where he stopped Kamoshida. Ann shook her head.

“But… why is Shiho so afraid of you then?” Ann asked him. Ash searched for words for a moment.

“I… when I stopped Kamoshida, I’m afraid I wasn’t careful enough, and what I did to Kamoshida, also affected her.” He said slowly.

“But what did you do?” Ann pushed.

“I… lost control of my soul.” Ash said. Both Ryuji and Ann looked scandalized and disbelieving at this. Ann gave him a sneer and looked about to rage at him.

“You could not understand.” Ash interrupted. “And quite frankly, I don’t want you to understand. But know this,” he looked at Ann,” I never intended to hurt her. I did not want to, and I’m sorry that I did.” Ann still looked angry.

“I believe him.” Ann whipped around to look at Ryuji. “I mean, I don’t know about this ‘soul’ stuff, but I believe him. Or at least, I believe in him.” They stared at each other for a moment, before Ann sighed.

“Alright fine.” Ann groaned, before looking at Ash again. “But this isn’t over yet, you get it?” Ash nodded.

“So, what’re are you doing about Kamoshida?” She asked. Ryuji looked slightly panicked.

“Wait, what?” Ryuji asked.

“C’mon, everyone knows you two are planning something. I want in.” Ann said heatedly.

“No way!” Ryuji exclaimed. Ann glared at him.

“I can’t just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho!”

“Don’t butt your head into this.” Ryuji said. “We can’t let you get in our way.”

“I swear, I can help!” Ann almost pleaded.

“I said don’t get in our way!” Ryuji yelled. Ann looked resentful. She scoffed, and before Ash could say anything, stormed off the roof.

“That was harsh.” Morgana commented, sticking his head out of Ash’s bag.

“We can’t take her to the castle.” Ryuji muttered. “She’d be in way too much danger. We just have to deal with Kamoshida quickly.”

“So, you’ve decided then?” Morgana asked. Ryuji nodded fiercely.

“Yeah, after doing that to Suzui, I don’t give a rat’s ass what happens to him.” Ryuji said angrily. Morgana nodded.

“Then it’s settled.” Morgana said pleased. The school bell rang.

“We’ll go in after school.” Ash said. Both nodded. Ryuji left first, Ash following behind him.

“I am worried though that Ann-dono might try something rash.” Morgana whispered to Ash. Ann-dono?

“A soul that fiery? She most certainly will.”

…

“The moment we cross over, we’ll treat each other as phantom thieves, so I hope you’re ready.” Morgana told them. The group stood in the alleyway in front of the school. Ash watched as students left, trying to keep on eye out for Ann.

“Phantom thieves?” Ryuji asked confused.

“Those who covertly sneak in and stylishly steal treasure- that is what we become!” Morgana said with an air of smugness.

“That sounds kinda cool!” Ryuji chuckled.

“Hmph, don’t know how I feel being relegated to thief.” Ash muttered.

“By the way, is infiltrating a palace easy? You’ve done it before right?” Ryuji asked Morgana.

“When did I say that?” Morgana looked up innocently at Ryuji.

“Huh?” Ryuji questioned, stunned. “Wait, you’ve never done it before!?” Ash sighed.

“Let’s go in, we’ll talk about this later.” Ash said. Ryuji instantly became focused and both gave him a look of determination. Ash pulled out his phone, opened up the navigation app, and hit Kamoshida’s name. The world shimmered, and sure enough, when Ash looked up, he saw the castle instead of the school.

“Is it just me, or is it brighter here today than it was before?” Ryuji commented. Ash looked around. It was indeed as if the castle was being bathed in a different light, though not necessarily a brighter light. Ash stared around to try to find the source of the strange illumination, but a shriek interrupted him.

“What is this!?” Ash turned to the noise and saw Ann gaping at the castle. He groaned. How did he not notice her?

“T-Takamaki!?” Ryuji exclaimed. She seemed to finally have noticed them. “What are you doing here!”

“Ash! And… is that Sakamoto!?” Ann asked breathless.

“Huh? Of course it’s me, whaddya mean?” Ryuji asked.

“She can’t see your face because of your mask.” Ash explained. He could already feel a headache coming on.

“Mask?” Ryuji put his hand to his face. “Oh yeah, this was what I tore off before. Wait…” He looked at his gloved hand, then down the rest of his body. “What the hell am I wearing!?”

“You didn’t notice?” Ash asked exasperated. “You changed into that when you got your persona.” Ryuji shook his head.

“Dude, we bolted out of here yesterday, when would I have noticed this?” Ryuji asked.

“You two, we should focus on Ann-dono?” Morgana suggested.

“No way! It talked!?” Ann shrieked. “Oh my god, it’s a monster cat!”

“Monster?” Morgana said pained.

“Y-you better explain what’s going on!” Ann pointed at Ash. “I won’t leave until you do!”

Ash slapped his hand against his face, much to the amusement of the Spirit.

“The shadows are going to come if she keeps making a scene.” Morgana told him.

“We should get her out now.” Ryuji said.

“Hold up!” Ann shouted. “This is related to Kamoshida right?” Ryuji and Morgana looked to Ash.

“It is.” Ash replied. Ann looked stunned for a moment, but then slapped her face with both hands, attempting to focus.

“Then let me help!” Ann said with determination. Ash had to admit, he was impressed by her sheer will.

“No.” Ash said shortly. “It is much too dangerous here. I cannot allow you to endanger yourself.” Ann looked like she was just punched.

“Guess we gotta force her back, huh?” Ryuji hesitated. Ash nodded. He walked forward, grabbing Ann’s arm, and began to walk her back to the alley.

“Hey!” She yelled at him. She tried to loosen his grip, and even punched him on the shoulder. “Let go! Let me help!” Ash ignored her and kept marching her toward where they came from.

“Weren’t you the one that told me to struggle!?”

Ash paused and looked at her. She took several heated to calm down before looking at Ash’s face.

“You were the one that said if I struggled, I might change something!” Ann said heatedly. “You told me that! You also said that you wanted to save others! I cannot allow what happened to Shiho, happen to anyone else! So please, let me help!” Ash stared at her.

“C’mon man, you’re not seriously considering taking her along with us, are you?” Ryuji asked, slightly panicked.

“… I allowed the same for you.” Ash spoke quietly.

“Yeah, and I nearly got us killed!” Ryuji argued. Morgana looked conflicted.

“I think Ryuji’s right about this.” Morgana said. “We got lucky last time, but we barely made it out alive.” Ash however did not respond, and continued to look at Ann.

“This will be incredibly dangerous.” He told her. “If I allow you to come with us, you must obey every order one of us gives you, do you understand?”

“I- yes, I understand!” Ann said quickly. Ash released her. Ryuji shook his head and groaned.

“This is going to slow us down pretty badly.” Morgana said. “Are you sure about this?”

“I trust in her will.” Ash replied and he walked to the entrance. Ryuji grimaced, but followed, Ann following him closely. Morgana thought about Ash’s words for a moment.

“Her will?” He muttered. “… He can’t mean… can he?” Shaking his head, he ran to catch up to the others.

“How do we want to do this?” Ryuji asked.

“First things first,” Morgana started. “We need codenames.”

“Codenames?” Asked Ash.

“What phantom thief in their right mind would use their real names?” Morgana spoke in a condescending tone. “I’m not down for that! And there’s no telling what kind of effect using our real names in a Palace would be. It’s just a precaution.”

“That sounds pretty cool! What should mine be?” Ryuji asked with some enthusiasm.

“Thug.” Ann said.

“Certainly looks like one.” Morgana laughed.

“The hell!? You trying to pick a fight?” Ryuji glared. “For me… it’s gotta be this mask. Honestly, I kinda like it. Why not name me after this?”

“Fine.” Morgana sighed. “Skull then.”

“Oh, that sounds awesome! I’m Skull!” Ryuji said loudly. He turned to Morgana.

“What should we call you?” Ryuji asked him.

“Anything is fine.” Morgana shrugged.

“Okay, how about Mona?” Ryuji suggested.

“If it’s easier to call me that, then fine.” Morgana hurried along.

“Do I get a code name?” Ann asked. The three of them gave her an appraising look.

“… I got nothing.” Ryuji said.

“Same.” Morgana winced.

“We’ll worry about your code name latter.” Ash said.

“What!? No fair!” Ann yelled.

“Sorry, it’s just hard to come up with something for you right now.” Ryuji said. “Prissy student doesn’t sound all cool or phantom thievy does it?”

“Prissy student!?”

“It would be easier to name you if you had an outfit like mine.” Ryuji contemplated. “Speaking of such, what is this?”

“Your appearance is a manifestation of your image of rebellion. Your outfit will protect against the distortions of a palace.” Morgana explained.

“… What?” Ryuji said.

“I get it.” Ash interjected. “He looks like this because this is what Ryuji views as a rebel.”

“Exactly.” Morgana nodded.

“You think thugs are rebels?” Ann asked.

“I mean… kinda?” Ryuji said sheepishly.

“It’s not necessarily thugs that he has an image of.” Morgana told them. “This could just be what he views as his most rebellious form, someone that causes trouble to the establishment.”

“Now that’s more like it.” Ryuji enthused.

“Now that we’re on the subject, how did he get those clothes?” Ann asked.

“He gained them when he awakened to his persona.” Ash said.

“And a persona is?” Ann asked. Morgana opened his mouth to speak.

“Not important right now.” Ash interrupted. “We need to get moving.” All of them nodded at him. He began to climb through the vent.

“Oh wait!” Ryuji said. Ash paused. “What about your nickname? Maybe something like Beast or King?”

“Just keep calling me Ash.” He shrugged. All of them stared.

“But… isn’t that your name?” Morgana asked.

“No.” Ash said shortly. “I don’t remember my name.” And he climbed through.

“He… doesn’t remember?” Ann asked.

“He’s pulling our leg, right?” Ryuji asked. None of them said anything. “He just gets weirder and weirder.” They followed after Ash.

“Alright, what do we do now?” Ryuji asked as he landed.

“We go deeper.” Ash told them. He opened the door to the hallway. No shadows were around.

“Better not go that way to the dungeons.” Ash commented. “That will probably only lead to a dead end.”

“Yeah, not to mention, the treasure isn’t even that way.” Morgana said.

“Treasure?” Ann asked.

“Mona, explain to her while we walk.” Ash ordered. Morgana nodded and started to talk to Ann in hurried whispers. Ash led them out into the hallway and opened a door to the room next to them. A knight was there but wasn’t paying any attention. Ash motioned for the others to stop, who did so. Ash snuck behind it, taking the chain out of his bag. He quickly wrapped it around the shadow’s neck and pulled hard. He heard a snap, and the knight dissipated. It had dropped its sword, which Ash promptly picked up.

“Brutal.” Ryuji commented. Ash only shrugged. He wrapped the chain around his left arm, then proceeded out of the room. Another clear hallway with a door at the end. There was also a passage going to the left in the middle of the hallway. The side passage’s walls were lined with suits of armor, and its floor was cover by a pink carpet. At the end of the passage was an ornate wooden door. Ash moved to it, the others following close behind him, Morgana again speaking to Ann. He opened the door slowly but stopped when he heard a girlish giggle on the other side. Morgana stopped talking and Ryuji and Ann froze as well. Ash peeked through the small gap he made and began to again push it open. Once the door was open and he saw the room, his face contorted into a disgusted grimace. Ryuji moved next to him, his own eyes widening.

“What the…” Ryuji said under his breath.

“I believe we found the female volleyball team.” Ash growled. Hearing that, Ann pushed them to see, while Morgana jumped onto Ash’s shoulder.

It was a rather dark room barely lit by candlelight. The walls were covered with red curtains except for one part which had a painting of Shadow Kamoshida. The floor was covered with rose petals and red carpet. Around the room were several girls, each in a provocative pose, wearing nothing but gym bloomers. The topless girls all gazed over to them, wearing lustful expressions, and practically glowing pink with desire. Seeing the group, the girls all giggled and catcalled them.

“More cognitions.” Ash said.

“This is effed up.” Ryuji said breathless.

“Cognitions?” Ann asked Ash.

“They aren’t real.” Ash explained. “They are what Kamoshida views the real people as.” Ann again looked at the girls.

“I… I recognize some of them…” Ann whispered, disgusted and frightened. “Does Kamoshida see them all like this?” Ash gave a noise of assent.

“We should move on.” Morgana said. “The treasure is deeper into the castle.” The group began to move, except for Ann who still looked around at the girls.

“Where… is Shiho?” She asked quietly. All of them froze. “Where am… I?” Ash walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“We need to keep moving.” Ash told her. She looked like she wanted to ask again but nodded and followed them. They left the room, Ash leading the way. He peeked open the next door to what looked to be an armory, the inside of which was full of knights.

“We’ll have to fight our way past.” Ash whispered as he readied his blade. “Skull, are you ready to use your persona again?”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji whispered back. Ash nodded, then turned to Ann.

“Stay back until it’s clear.” He told her. She nodded. He turned back to the door and shoved it open.

The battle was short, Morgana and Ryuji destroying many with their personas. Ash took care of the ones closest to them, a few falling before they knew what was happening. Those that did transformed into other creatures like pixies and a creature that had a pumpkin for a head. Morgana blew them away with Garu. Some even turned into the purple horses with green horns from the other day.

“Persona!” Ryuji yelled out. Captain Kidd burst out from a pillar of blue fire. “Zio!” Captain Kidd fired a bolt of lightning. The horses, heavily damaged, fell onto the ground looking defenseless.

“They’re down, Skull follow my lead!” Morgana yelled. He charged, Ryuji following close behind. Ash watched in slight amazement as the two rushed past the fallen shadow multiple times hitting it. At some points they moved so fast that Ash could barely see them. Soon, Ryuji hit the foe one last time, jumped back, and yelled out, looking elated.

“Freakin’ boring!” Then the shadow burst open, black substance gushing out of it. Ash’s eyes widened, and Ann watched with her mouth open. Morgana looked smug as usual.

“That, rookies,” Morgana said. “Was an All-Out Attack!” Morgana watched them but seemed disappointed when none looked understanding.

“Everyone has a weakness to something.” Morgana explained to them. “The horse’s was lightning, so when hit by it, the shadow went down. When it’s down, we can initiate an All-Out Attack, which causes major damage!” When he finished however, he looked slightly sheepish.

“But, as far as I know you have to have a persona in order to do so.” Morgana looked apologetically at Ash. “So that’s why I haven’t been able to show you. It requires more than one person to work.”

“Interesting…” Ash thought on Morgana’s words. “So, everything has a weakness? Even you two?”

“Yep!” Morgana affirmed. “I, for instance, am weak to electric attacks. Skull is weak to wind.”

“I am?” Ryuji asked to no one. He stared at the ceiling for a second, as if searching for something. “Huh, I am.”

“How could you tell?” Ash asked.

“I kind of just feel it?” It was Ryuji who answered. “I feel like I should just avoid wind at all times?”

“You can thank your persona for that.” Morgana told him. “They are usually tied to a certain element. Mine wind, yours electric. That’s why you can use spells like Zio, but I can’t.”

“Wait, those weird things that came out of you guys were persona?” Ann finally spoke up. She looked like she was still behind by several minutes. “What are they?”

“Morgana can explain to you later.” Ash said. Turning to Morgana, he asked, “So personas are tied to certain elements, what are those. And are there some that aren’t tied to any?”

“The elements are fire, ice, wind, electric, psychic, nuclear, bless, and curse.” Morgana explained. “There are also physical attacks that have their own attributes, for simplification, we shall call them physical and gun.”

“Gun?” Ryuji asked looking slightly put off. “That sounds kinda lame.” Morgana ignored him.

“As for the persona and shadow’s that aren’t tied to an element, they usually fall under the almighty element. It hits regardless of resistance, but also isn’t affected by weaknesses, so it won’t do any extra damage to me if compared to electric attack. Almighty is usually tied to personas and shadows of incredible power, so we should be wary of any shadows that possess those kinds of skills.”

“I… didn’t keep up with that.” Ryuji said lamely.

“Don’t get hit by wind.” Ash told him. “Actually, don’t get hit at all, then you don’t have to worry about it.” Ryuji laughed and nodded.

“Now that I can understand!”

“Stupid monkey.” Morgana said leering at Ryuji. Ryuji glared at him.

“What’d you say!?” He roared. Ann looked worriedly between the two.

“Enough!” Ash bellowed, his voice echoing. Everyone winced. “We’ll continue this at another time, let’s go.” They all nodded. He started walking, the rest following close behind. He opened the next door.

“There!” A voice yelled out in front of them. “Intruders! From the armory! I heard one of them yell!” A great number of shadows then appeared in the hallway. Ash blinked before he glared at them. 

“Stealth really never was my style.” Ash growled out, then charged forward, his sword ready.

…

After they cleared the hallway, they entered into a room where the center of it was walled off by gates. Behind the gates was a chest. Morgana immediately went to the gate, excited.

“Treasure!” He crooned. The others walked up to him. “We gotta get it!”

“You really do think like a thief.” Ash said amused.

“But how do we get it?” Ann asked.

“Maybe there’s a switch or-” Ryuji started. He was interrupted by Ash pulling the bars of the nearest gate apart. Soon there was a hole big enough to fit them all. Ann stared dumbfounded.

“That works too!” Ryuji grinned.

“Wait!” Ann exclaimed. “How did he do that!?”

“Dude is super strong.” Ryuji shrugged. “What does it matter? We have treasure to get!”

He started forward but Ash held out an arm to stop him. Ryuji gave him a questioning look, but Ash said nothing. He readied his sword and smacked the treasure chest against its side. The group looked at Ash like he was crazy.

“What was that for?” Morgana asked.

“Never trust a chest.” Ash said, his voice tense, the line spoken like a mantra. Ryuji shook his head, went forward and opened it.

“Ah, what!?” He yelled out in disappointment. “It’s just a map!”

“Excellent!” Morgana said happily.

“Uh, how?” Ryuji raised an eyebrow.

“Think, you blonde monkey.” Morgana hissed. “With this we can tell how far to the palace’s treasure, and what kind of route we can take there. Or we could even mark points of interest to check out later.” Ryuji’s eyes widened and he looked down at the map with newfound awe. Ann looked at it as well.

“But… this castle isn’t this small, is it?” Ann commented. Ash and Morgana looked at the map. She was right. At most, this covered the first few floors of the castle at most.

“Huh.” Morgana said shocked. “Maybe… there’ll be another part of it further in?”

“Most likely.” Ash responded. “Let’s continue on for now.” The rest nodded, and they left.

Eventually they came to a destroyed spiral staircase in the east wing. Ash looked at the rubble around them. It appeared to have been that way for a long time. This made little sense to Ash, as they had not run into Kamoshida, so unless he was in the dungeon, which granted was likely given his sadistic nature, he was sure that the shadow was deeper into the castle.

“How’re we supposed to get up there?” Ann whined.

“Is there a way we didn’t go?” Ryuji asked Morgana. Morgana didn’t seem to hear Ryuji as he studied the destroyed path a bit more.

“There must be a better way up.” Ash said. He then told them his suspicions.

“So, wait, that must mean there’s a hidden path?” Ryuji stated. Ash nodded in agreement. “Cool! But I don’t see one on the map. Where do we start?”

“We could start with hitting walls.” Ash suggested. “That’s how I was able to find hidden pathways.” Both Ann and Ryuji looked at him incredulously.

“That won’t be necessary.” Morgana announced. He had a large grin on his face. He walked over to Ash and strapped on a strange device onto his wrist. The device was a hook at the end of a long coiled up string. Ash looked at Morgana confused.

“Try throwing it up there.” Morgana told him, pointing above. Ash looked up and saw a ring on the side of the staircase. Still confused, Ash thrust out his wrist. Immediately, the hook flew directly to the ring, hooked on, and pulled Ash up at an incredible speed. Gasping, he reached out his hand to prevent himself from crashing into it. He caught the ledge, the hook released and went back into the device, then Ash pulled himself up. He took a deep breath, then stared at the contraption on his arm. Why did everything in this world have to go so fast?

“You okay?” Ann called up.

“Dude, that was awesome!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Works like a charm.” Morgana congratulated himself. “Hey Ash, let down the hook so we can get up there!” Ash did so and pulled them up. They continued onward, Ash swearing in his mind to never use the ‘grappling hook’, as Morgana called it.

They eventually were blocked by another gate. On the wall next to it was a metal plate with a circular indent. Ash assumed something would go into it and cause the gate to move. Not bothering to care about it, he placed his hands on the bars.

_Stop_

Ash paused, much to the confusion of the rest of them. He waited for the Spirit to say more, but instead, the Spirit prodded him to go to a room to his right. He followed, entering the room. It was rather sparse, a table, a bookshelf, red carpeting. On the bookshelf was a single book. Ash went over to it and picked it up. The title read, ‘The Slave Book’. The others looked at what he picked up.

“A book?” Ryuji asked. “Why’d you pick it up?” Ash did not respond. He didn’t understand either, but then he felt the prodding from the Spirit again. He obeyed, walking out of the room, and going to an adjacent room. This room was very similar to the previous one, only this time there was a book on the table. Ash picked it up. The title read ‘The Queen Book’.

“Do you think this is important?” Morgana asked. Ash didn’t say anything. Again, the Spirit prodded him to another room. He heard metal clanking. Looking over, he saw a knight run away.

“That’s not good, is it?” Ryuji asked. Ash shook his head, they had to be fast. The door opened to a library. Shelves were stacked end to end with books. They spread out, looking around.

“Ugh, it’s all musty.” Ann said.

“Yeah, these don’t look like they’ve been read at all.” Ryuji commented as he dragged his finger, making a line on a dusty shelf. Morgana’s eyes had a twinkle in them.

“That must mean,” Morgana said his voice rising. “That there must be a secret room! Libraries are perfect for that.” The mood for the three changed instantly. They began to look around more closely. Ash saw another book that was similar to the ones he already picked up. The title read ‘The King Book’.

“What the…” Ryuji’s voice catching his attention. “Hey, my name is here! ‘Ryuji Sakamoto: The Vulgar Ape’. The bastard!” Ash walked over. “Wait a minute, all the books are just the names of the boys in the school!”

Ash looked at them. Indeed, there were titles for every boy, including one for Mishima. ‘Yuuki Mishima: The Useful Tool’. Ash sneered in disgust. He didn’t see his name, or the name of his body. Looking around he saw an empty slot in the shelves. Walking over, it looked to a perfect fit for one of the books he was holding. Understanding now, he placed ‘The Slave Book’ into the slot. He heard a click.

“This one has the names of all the girls!” Ann said, anger choking her up. “This is Shiho’s… and this is…” Ash walked over to her and looked at the book she was. ‘Ann Takamaki: The Charming Doll’. Ash shook his head. He noticed another empty slot. He put in ‘The Queen Book’. He heard gears rumbling.

“Really? ‘The History of Kamoshida’… ‘Tracing Kamoshida’s Steps’… ‘Kamoshida’s Heroisms’… ‘Kamoshida’s Law’!” Morgana read each title his voice rising. “How full of yourself can you be!?”

Ash walked over noticing another empty space. He put in the last book, ‘The King Book’. Another click, and the bookshelf on the other side of the room opened. They all stepped in, anticipation building. That anticipation was quickly turned to disgust and shock as they looked around the room.

Wall to wall was covered in pictures of Shiho. Some of her in a gym uniform, some in her school outfit, another showing Shiho looking up into the shot, fear in her eyes. The rest of the room only made the disgust rise. A large X with handcuffs on the ends took up space at the end of it. Shelves were next to it, rope, whips and chains, with more that Ash did not know the name of.

“What kind of effed up room is this!?” Ryuji shouted.

“Shiho…” Ann choked out.

“… We need to move.” Ash said. But before he moved to leave, he noticed shiny gold coin on a piece of paper on one of the shelves. The coin looked to be a perfect size for the indent they found earlier, and the piece of paper turned out to be another map. Ash handed it to Morgana, who nodded and put the two pieces together.

“This is the entire map. Let’s get to a saferoom so we can look it over.” Morgana suggested. Everyone nodded and turned to leave. Fortunately, there was a saferoom nearby, and as they rested, Morgana and Ash looked over the map.

“The treasure’s gotta be here.” Morgana pointed to the highest point on the map. “Behind the throne room. Right now, I’d say we’re about halfway.”

“Are we still good to go?” Ash asked the room at large. Ryuji took a deep breath but nodded. Ann looked even more determined than before and nodded as well. “Then let’s continue on. But be careful, one shadow did see us and got away. They may have laid a trap.”

They went back to the gate. Ash inserted the coin, the gate sank into the ground, and they continued onward. Entering the next room, however, the door behind them closed, locking them in.

“What the hell?” Ryuji commented. He walked over to the door, trying to shove it open, but it didn’t budge. Ash moved to help but heard a shuffling behind him that made him pause. He walked towards it, moving further into the room. Looking around he saw they were in what looked to be a cathedral with a high ceiling, stained glass featuring Shadow Kamoshida, and multiple pews facing towards a large statue of Kamoshida wearing a crown, cape, and holding a volleyball like a scepter. The others followed him, looking around, and for a moment, the world seemed to fade, revealing a school gym.

“Was that… the gym?” Ann asked with trepidation.

“I get it.” Ryuji stated angrily. “The gym is some kinda holy place to him!”

“That’s right.” An eerie voice stated. In front of the statue, kneeling down as if in prayer, was Shadow Kamoshida. He turned to them, his grin turning into a grimace as he saw Ash.

“Ugh, it’s you.” He growled out. “Figures you would be back.”

“We’re takin’ you down, asshole!” Ryuji yelled.

“Silence peasant!” Kamoshida yelled back. “Everything was such much better before you little thieves came. My rule was unchallenged! And that damn sun wasn’t looking down on me!”

The group looked at each other. What ‘sun’?

“Though,” Kamoshida said as he leered at Ann. “I see you’ve brought something of fine quality.” Ann wrapped her arms around herself as she glared at him.

“I’m going to make you pay!” Ann roared. “Especially for Shiho!”

“Oh please, it’s your fault for what happened.” Kamoshida grinned. Ann’s glare faltered. “Yes, you were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me, that I was going to have her take your place.”

“You bastard!” Ann screamed at him. Kamoshida laughed and snapped his fingers. Two large knights wearing golden armor appeared, one in front, the other behind. Ash faced the one in front, Ryuji and Morgana facing behind all prepared to fight, but Ann continued to glare at Kamoshida with tears in her eyes. Ash looked over to her, saw her anger, but then saw a small glimpse of doubt. Her face fell.

“Is he right?” Ann whispered to herself. “Is it my fault that this happened to Shiho?”

“What nonsense.” Ash spoke loudly, drawing everyone’s attention. Ash pointed his sword at Kamoshida. “It was him who forced you into a corner, him who drove his twisted desires onto you. It was him who hurt Shiho and so many others.” He looked at Ann who stared back dumbfounded.

“Perhaps you were powerless before.” Ash spoke. “But you’re here, now, facing the scumbag… Will that be the end of it?” Ann absorbed his words, before glaring at Kamoshida with renewed anger.

“No!” Ann said with gritted teeth. Ash nodded.

“Then what will you do?” Ash asked.

“I… will do what you said!” Ann said heatedly. “I will struggle! No, I will beat him!” Kamoshida scowled at her.

“You’re nothing but a lowly slave.” Kamoshida said haughtily. “And slaves should just do what they’re-”

“Shut! Up!” She yelled. “I’m no toy for you to play with!

“YOU’VE PISSED ME OFF YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

**!**

**“My… It’s taken far too long.”** A seductive voice rang out in the room. A pulse went through the air, and Ann gasped, her eyes turning yellow. Ash grinned.

**“Tell me… who is going to avenge her if you don’t?”** The voice asked Ann. Ann groaned in pain and clutched at her head. Ryuji reached out a hand, but Ash stopped him. Morgana watched in awe before glancing at Ash, who had a subtle triumphant look on his face.

**“Forgiving him was never the option… such is the scream of the other you that dwells within…”** Ann yelled out in pain, falling on her knees.

**“I am thou, thou art I… we can finally forge a contract…”**

“I hear you… Carmen.” Her voice came out small but determined. She looked up into the frightened face of Kamoshida, and when she spoke, her voice was loud and steady. “You’re right. No more holding back!”

A red mask with cat like features appeared on her face.

**“There you go…”** The voice said appreciatively. **“Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand? Then I’ll gladly lend you my strength.”**

Ann reached for the mask, and pulled it off, blood spilling from where she pulled. She was then consumed by blue flames, and light encompassed the room.

Ann stood there, her outfit changed into a red, skintight outfit with a tail. Behind her stood a tall woman with pink skin, wearing a flowing red dress and corset. She held a rope that connected to a man with a heart shaped box on his head, floating like a balloon. And she was stepping on another man with a heart shaped box head who was on all fours.

The two golden knights transformed then, one into an angel wielding a sword, the other turning into a demon that sat on a toilet.

“You stole everything from Shiho… You stole everything from me!” Ann shouted. “Now it’s your turn! I will rob you of everything!”

“How dare you!” The demon said with indignation. “Enough of your insolence!”

“No, I’ve had enough of you! No one’s gonna stop me now!” She turned her anger towards the demon, but in that moment, a smile of jubilation, of being free lit up Ann’s features. “Let’s go Carmen!”

“You will pay for foolishly defying King Kamoshida with your lives!” The angel yelled. It then charged forward. Ann turned to it.

“Agi!” She yelled. Carmen snapped her fingers, and a fireball flew directly into the angel’s face. The angel grunted, but otherwise looked unaffected. It rushed to Ann, but Ash stepped in front of her, slashing down. The angel tried to dodge but was clipped on his shoulder. It yelled out in pain and fell back to recover.

“It’s resistant to fire!” Morgana observed. “Use physical attacks!” Ryuji stood next to Ash, holding his iron pipe. They nodded at each other.

“You two,” Ash ordered Ann and Morgana. “Focus on the demon!” They nodded and faced it.

“Filthy maggots!” The angel roared. It again charged. Ash and Ryuji waited for it to get close. When it reached them, it tried to run through Ash with its own sword, who stepped aside, and grabbed its arm. The angel tried to get away, but Ash’s strength was far too great. In its effort to break free, it didn’t notice Ryuji raise his club. He slammed it against the angel’s face, knocking it flat onto it’s back. Ash charged forward and plummeted his sword into its throat.

It roared in pain, and pushed him off, but severely weakened, only just managed that. Ryuji ran up again, his club raised. The angel feebly raised its sword, blocking it. Ash used that moment to cut off its head. The body shuddered, before fading away like the other shadows.

Ann and Morgana danced around the demon. It tried to feebly swipe at them, to get them away. Growing agitated, it let off a gust of wind that blew them back. Morgana steadied himself first.

“Zorro!” He yelled out. Zorro appeared, his sword raised. “Garu!” The demon was barely affected, looking annoyed. “No good. Use fire!” He yelled at Ann. Ann nodded. She pointed at the demon.

“Agi!” She yelled. Carmen snapped her fingers. A fireball went out and hit it. It screamed in agony, clutching where it was hit.

“It’s weak to fire!” Morgana observed. Ash and Ryuji joined the two. The demon recovered slowly, roared in anger and let out another gust of wind. Ash stood in front of Ryuji, taking the damage. Ryuji thanked him and charged forward. Ann let out another Agi, knocking the demon down.

“Follow our lead!” Morgana told her. Ann nodded and charged forward with him. Begining an All-Out-Attack, the three of them rushed past, into, and around the demon, hitting it multiple times. Ann landed the final blow, jumped back and pumped her fist into the air.

“OMG! We are so awesome!” She said happily. The demon burst open, black substance gushed out.

“To think…” It said, each word coming out in a painful gasp. “There would be a woman… who could stand up to King Kamoshida…” Ann looked back at it disgusted.

“Pff, outside of school, that guy’s nothing but a pathetic loser!” Ann spat. The demon dissipated soon after.

The group looked at Kamoshida, who, fear etched into his features, turned, and ran. Ann tried to follow, but her knees gave way.

“Wait!” She called out. She shook her head in frustration. “Dammit, why can’t I move!?”

“You’re just tired.” Ryuji told her. “Same thing happened to me.”

“But…!” Ann tried to argue.

“Ann-dono, please calm down.” Morgana said soothingly. “You just awoke to your persona. You’re probably really exhausted.”

“Ann-dono?” Ann asked. Shaking her head, she looked down. “Wait! W-why am I dressed like this!? When did I-”

“We need to leave.” Ash interrupted. “Guards will more than likely be here soon.” Morgana and Ryuji nodded. Ann hesitated.

“You’re in no fit state to fight.” Ash told her. “We can’t afford to make any mistakes.” She contemplated, nodded, and tried to stand up, only to fall again. Ash handed his sword to Ryuji and kneeled in front of her.

“Get on.” He ordered. Ann blushed and sputtered.

“Just do what he says.” Ryuji told her. “He’ll just pick you up anyway.” Ann pouted, but got onto Ash’s back. They then ran back to where they infiltrated, running past any guards that spotted them. Once outside the castle, Ash put down Ann and pulled out his phone. But before he tapped the app, he noticed again the strange lighting. ‘Sun’, Kamoshida had said. Ash looked up and felt his blood freeze, recognizing it immediately. The rest noticed and looked up as well.

What was in the sky could barely be called a ‘sun’. It looked to be a hollow sun, a black hole in the sky, surrounded by a ring of fire. And, there was no better way to put it, a single line bled from the bottom. Ash looked on in horror, while the others only looked on in awe.

“Is that… an eclipse?” Ann asked.

“It looks… weird. What is it?” Ryuji added. Morgana looked back to Ash. His face was pale and cold sweat was falling down his brow. What did this mean?

“Ash?” Morgana asked tentatively. Ash looked at him, saw the concerned look on Morgana’s face. He quickly tried to rest his face into a passive expression. Both Ann and Ryuji turned to look at him. Luckily for him, they didn’t see his unease. Morgana however looked more concerned.

“We should leave.” Ash spoke with a tone that left no room for arguing. He tapped the app, they returned to reality. Back at the actual school, everyone let out a sigh of relief. Ash tensed again, feeling eyes on them, but when he looked around, he saw no-one except the people walking out of the school, paying them no mind. Ash looked up. The hollow sun was no longer there.

…

“Hey, which on do you want?” Ryuji asked Ann. They had walked into the subway to talk and rest. Ryuji went to buy them refreshments.

“Whichever’s not carbonated.” Ann replied. Ryuji looked slightly embarrassed at the bottles in his hands.

“They both are actually.” Ryuji said lamely. Ann shook her head but took one and started drinking it.

“Do you feel better now, Ann-dono?” Morgana asked. He had turned back into his cat form and was in Ash’s bag.

“Heh, I really am talking to a cat.” Ann commented. “Oh, sorry, you say you’re not actually a cat… but still, this entire day has been strange.” Morgana nodded.

“I can imagine.” He spoke.

“But… that power… my persona.” She spoke with a happy tone. “Morgana explained, but even though I still don’t get everything, it means I can help right? I can fight?” Ash nodded.

“Will you let me help?” Ann asked. “I want to change that bastard’s heart!” Ryuji looked slightly concerned, but shrugged, and gave her a thumbs up.

“Well, can’t deny you kicked some serious ass today!” Ryuji exclaimed. “So as long as Ash is cool with it…” They looked at him. He merely nodded his assent, and Ann beamed at him.

“Here, give me your number and chat ID.” She told them. “Let me know when we go back in.” They did so, and after, Ann left, still smiling. She didn’t look nearly as burdened as she did when they first met. Ash allowed a small smile. Ryuji and Ash went their separate ways, and Ash returned to Leblanc.

Away from the others, he finally allowed himself to be overcome by anxiety. Why was his world’s sun here? Or rather, why was it in the metaverse? The question rang in his mind as he entered Leblanc and went up to his attic. He heard Sojiro in the bathroom but made no effort to speak to him. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a while.

He set his bag down and sat on the bed, looking haunted. Morgana got out and walked over to Ash, giving him a concerned look. Ash ignored him. He questioned the sun’s appearance more and more, only to be interrupted by his phone going off. Ash and Morgana looked at it. Ash held it up, expecting to see a message, but instead, on the screen, was the red and black eye. Ash felt pang, and suddenly felt exhausted. Morgana looked concerned and called out to him, but Ash couldn’t hear him.

So, he was finally being called again.

Ash fell back onto his bed, and the world went dark.

…

Ash’s eyes opened. He was back in the cell. Back in the Velvet Room. He sat up, felt the chains on him. He looked down and saw the ball and chain attached to his leg.

“Welcome back, Trickster.” “Igor’s” menacing voice called out again. “It has certainly been a while.”

Ash ignored him and bent down to examine the ball. It looked solid and heavy. Perfect.

“We would have called sooner, but we were waiting for you to awaken to your own power.” “Igor” explained. “But you did not.”

“Incompetent Inmate!” Caroline yelled as she slammed her baton against the cell.

“Are you truly the Trickster of Rebellion?” Justine said coldly as she observed him.

Ash pulled against the chain connecting to his leg. For the most part, it was solid. He could break one link and not risk the integrity to the rest.

“However,” “Igor” continued on, paying no mind to what Ash was doing. “You appear to have gained companions who have awoken to those powers. The power of persona. A great accomplishment considering your lack of-”

“I wish to clarify something.” Ash interrupted. Caroline and Justine glared at him, and “Igor” looked at him stunned. “You told me this place existed between mind and matter, dream and reality.”

“… I did.” “Igor” responded, suspicion again growing in his voice.

“In short, this is a place of soul.” Ash continued.

“… That is one way of putting it.” “Igor” consented.

“In other words,” Ash said. He placed both hands on the chain nearest his leg and pulled, breaking it. The twins’ eyes widened. “This is my domain.”

He then swung the ball and chain against the door, hitting it with enough force that it broke apart into pieces and dust. The impact caused the twins to turn away and cover their heads. Through the dust, the ball came soaring through the air, and slammed down on “Igor’s” desk, destroying, and splintering it. “Igor” looked down at the desk in shock, before looking back up.

Ash was in front of him, on top of the wreckage, staring down at him, cold and impassive, his left eye staring into “Igor’s” soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember when I said next chapter soon? Remember how big of a lie that was?
> 
> Okay, so, full disclosure, this chapter kicked my ass. More specifically, Ann kicked my ass. There were many times where I didn't know how she would react, or sometimes I would write her and it wouldn't feel right, so I had to try again and again. That wall is the main reason this chapter took so long, but I finally got it to the point where I like it.
> 
> In other news, in order to make up for double posting the same chapter last time, and for taking so long updating, I'm actually posting two chapters this time! So please, read on!
> 
> Next chapter: The Truth, An Explanation, and a Goal


	9. The Truth, An Explanation, and a Goal

“Igor” stared up to Ash, stunned but contemplating his words.

“Your domain?” “Igor” repeated.

“Last chance liar.” Ash said coldly. “Who are you?” But “Igor” didn’t hear him. His mind was working in overdrive.

Now he was sure. It was like all the pieces of a puzzle had fallen into place. The Trickster called himself the “Usurper”, he said that soul was his domain, and then there was his abnormal power. Power that he could not tell the extent of. “Igor” stared into the trickster’s eyes and saw in the depths of the fiery eye a fiery abyss. It was then that “Igor” truly understood, this was not the Trickster at all.

“You are the Lord of Hollows!?” “Igor’s” voice was shaking, almost frightened. Ash, looking down on him, nodded.

“I am.” Ash responded coolly. Ash heard shuffling behind him. Caroline and Justine had recovered and were glaring at him. Ash ignored them for the moment.

“Clearly you know who I am,” Ash began. “So, tell me who you are.”

“How are you here!?” “Igor” asked.

“Are you just going to respond to me in questions!?” Ash asked impatiently. Ash felt something coming his way. An attack. He quickly dived out of the way. An explosion mixed with lightning blasted where he had stood. He looked over to the twins. Caroline looked livid; her arm extended as if she had just swung it.

“Inmate!” She yelled at him. “What is the meaning of this!”

“You have attacked our master!” Justine barked out. “You have damaged the velvet room! Such crimes are impermissible!”

“I do not wish to harm you.” Ash told them. “My only concern is the liar that you guard. Stand aside.” Caroline sneered at him.

“And if we do not!?” She challenged.

“Then you are in my way.” Ash responded, his grip tightening on the ball and chain. The twins recognized the threat and tensed up.

“Foolish prisoner!” Justine said. “We will subdue you, put you back into your place.”

“No!” “Igor” called. The twins looked at him, their eyes wide. “You must destroy him! Execute the prisoner!”

“Execute?” The twins said shocked. They looked at each other and hesitated.

“But… are we not meant to guide our guests?” Justine asked with trepidation. Caroline winced at the word guest, as if it gave her some unpleasant memory.

“He is no guest of ours!” “Igor” yelled angrily. “I order you to destroy him!”

The twins looked at each other confusion and hesitation on their faces. Clearly the order was something they did not want to do, something that seemed to go against the core of their being. Ash felt like he was seeing more of the picture, but he had to focus for now. These twins were strong to an ungodly degree. Perhaps not as strong as he and the imposter, but strong nonetheless. Not to mention, they outnumbered him.

“You have no place in this game, Usurper!” “Igor” said menacingly. “I do not know how you came here, but I will have no interlopers!”

The twins seemed to agree on something and got into battle ready stances.

“We’re sorry inmate.” And to Ash’s surprise, there was genuine regret in Caroline’s voice.

“But we must do as our master bids.” Justine ended. Ash’s face did not change, he only readied himself. If they were to stand in his way, then so be it.

“Persona!” They both yelled. A tall being with three arms and half its body blue and the other half pale appeared behind them. It let out a shockwave that caused Ash to fall onto his back. He recognized this pattern. And sure enough, the twins charged at him with incredible speed. He quickly tried to stand up, but only managed to get to his knees when they reached him. They began hit and rush past him. He was lucky he saw Morgana and the others do it first. While the twins moved faster and hit harder than the others did, Ash was able to block a lot of their attacks with the ball and chain, until it snapped. They both hit him at once, his arms in front taking the brunt of it, but still pushing him back. His left arm fell to his side, sore and broken.

“Don’t be so cocky!” They told him in a smug tone. Ash looked down at his useless arm, then at the remnants of the makeshift weapon he used. The sight made Ash chuckled darkly. The twins looked confused at him.

“Don’t be surprised.” Ash told them. “I’m used to situations like these.”

“Y-you're defeated!” Caroline said, a bit shaken.

“Your weapon has been destroyed; your arm is broken.” Justine said, her voice much steadier. “Surrender now!”

“Oh, I still have something up my sleeve.” Ash said. The twins tensed and got into their stances. Ash chuckled darkly again.

“Did you know, where I come from, there are three main branches of magic.” Ash started. “Sorcery, miracles, and pyromancy. For the best results with these spells, one would use a catalyst, such as a staff or talisman.”

The twins looked at each other, confused. They stared at Ash and prepared to attack again when he spoke.

“When it comes to sorceries and miracles, I also require a catalyst to reach their full potential.” Ash said. His expression darkened. “But for me, there is one exception.” He stood up, tall and terrifying, his eyes staring into the twins. He thrust out his right hand.

A surge of flame billowed out from his palm. It covered the entire room, melting the metal bars around them. Caroline and Justine covered themselves with their arms, but that brought little protection against the heat. It burned their skin, singed their clothes, and brought horrific pain. Justine tried to summon another persona, an ice one, but the moment Jack Frost appeared, it also burned away. The surge didn’t stop, and for a moment, the twins felt as if they were going to suffer the same as their persona. Ash closed his hand, the fire stopped, and the twins fell against each other, barely standing.

“I do not like using pyromancy.” Ash commented as he watched them recover. “I find it hard to control, even with all my experience using it. Then, the stronger I get, the more powerful it becomes, and thus even harder to control, and I do not wish to harm others because of it. Not to mention, when I use it, I feel a penetrating sadness.” He looked down at his right hand, disturbed.

“Funny isn’t it?” He spoke more to himself then to the twins. “Sad for something I no longer remember. Sad for some long-lost memory… I do wonder what it could have been, wonder what else I have forgotten… But that doesn’t matter now.”

Caroline and Justine stood up, healing themselves with another persona. They look at him with fear but got back into a battle stance. Ash raised an eyebrow, impressed.

“Before we fight once more,” Ash suggested, pointing behind them. “Perhaps, you should turn around.”

Though hesitant to take their eyes off him but did so. What they say caused them to gasp. “Igor” had also been affected by the flame surge. His clothes hung off his frame, his skin melting, but his eyes were a glowing, piercing white. Despite his condition, “Igor” did not scream out in pain, or even seem to acknowledge his injuries.

“So, not even the avatars of strength can stand up to you.” “Igor” commented, his voice louder and more menacing than before. “What terrifying power you wield, Usurper.”

He began to float, a black and red shadow emanating from him. The twins backed away from him, disbelieving.

“I do not know how you managed to see through my disguise, Usurper, but even I will show respect to an equal.” “Igor’s” voice took another layer to it. It still had that deep menacing tone, but now sounded as if overlaid by some mechanical echo.

“Can we not speak together? Come to an accord? We need not be enemies.” He spoke. Ash glared at him.

“… Who are you?” Ash asked through gritted teeth.

“I am the administrator born of the collective human unconscious. The God of Control, Yaldabaoth.” He spoke.

“You are not our master?” Justine asked, staring horrified.

“What have you done to him!?” Caroline hollered at him. Yaldabaoth ignored them, having only eyes for Ash.

“The God of Control… born of the human unconsciousness?” Ash asked.

“Humanity wished for one to control them, for one to grant them freedom from choice, the freedom not to think.” Yaldabaoth explained. “I was born from those wishes. To take those burdens pushed from humanity and give them their ultimate freedom.”

“Humanity? The world wished for you?” Ash asked, a realization dawning on him.

“Correct.” Yaldabaoth sounded pleased, almost hopeful that Ash understood his gravitas. So, this was what the Spirit meant when they said to save everyone from the “world”.

“I wish to make an accord with you.” Yaldabaoth continued on. “Will you join me in controlling the foolish masses. Left to their own devices, they will surely bring upon themselves their own destruction. Will you not help me rule over them, to protect them? A god, such as yourself, surely understands me.”

Ash did not speak for a moment, contemplating Yaldabaoth’s words. The twins watched him, a small part praying for him to oppose this false master.

“Hmph, what foolishness.” He spoke. Yaldabaoth’s expression fell and the twins wore relieved and hopeful expressions. “You forget, I may be something beyond them, but I am still Man. Besides, the world I come from was destroyed by gods and their hubris, not humans. And you sought to convince me with such an argument?

“And what of those that oppose your almighty rule?” Ash’s voice became heated. He thought of Morgana, of Ryuji and Ann. “I can surely guess. They are to be purged! The only ones left, filled with apathy, happily allowing you to imprison them!

“I was brought here to save others, to save them from you, from your ruin!” Ash bellowed. “There will be no accord! There will be no peace! And I will not stop until I burn you down and cover your world in darkness!”

Yaldabaoth stared, stunned at the declaration of war. He composed himself and glared at Ash.

“Very well.” He growled. “Very well! So, the Usurper believes he has a chance in this game? You are right, you are still a mere human. You have rejected my offer, so when we next meet, you will face the full wrath of god!”

He then disappeared in a bright flash of light, gone Ash did not know where. For a moment, Ash and the twins stared at where Yaldabaoth was, until another flash of light appeared behind them. They stood together, preparing for battle. The light disappeared, and in its place was a familiar looking man, sleeping against a large wooden desk. The man groaned, and sat up, rubbing his head which featured and abnormally large nose. He opened his eyes and gazed about the room.

“Oh my…” The bizarre man breathed out. “What happened here?”

“Master!” The twins yelled out, running to him. However, when they reached him, they clutched at their heads in pain. Grimacing and groaning, they reached out to the large nosed man. Nodding, he waved his hand and another bright flash blinded Ash. When it faded, a single girl in a blue dress stood there. Her hair was long, reaching the length of her dress, and platinum colored, held back by a black and blue headband, with butterfly clips on its sides. Her eyes were bright and yellow. Her face similar to the twins.

“Justine?” Ash asked slowly. “Or… Caroline?” She turned to him and gave him a bright smile.

“My name… is Lavenza.” She spoke to him. “I was torn apart, my form split into the twins you knew.” Ash blinked stupidly.

“My, so this is the one who was summoned.” The bizarre man said. His voice was much softer, lighter, and overall kinder than the imposter. “Welcome, Lord of Hollows, to the Velvet Room. I am Igor, the master of this place.”

…

Ash stared dumbfounded. Aldia’s voice did not ring through his mind this time, so it must be true.

“You… must be the real one.” Ash said slowly. Igor nodded, giving him a smile.

“I am indeed.” Igor said happily. “You have done well to get this far Lord. Shido was an impressive foe for our mutual friend.”

“Shido?” Ash asked confused. Igor blinked.

“Have… you not faced Shido?” Igor asked him.

“I don’t know who that is.” Ash responded simply. Igor looked to Lavenza.

“It is still April, Master.” Lavenza told him. Igor’s eyes widened, an impressive feat, Ash thought, considering how wide they were already.

“This early?” Igor gawked. “My, you certainly have changed things, haven’t you Lord?” He looked at Ash with awe and respect.

“I’m afraid I do not understand.” Ash said. “Early? You were expecting me? Were… you the one that brought me here?” Igor shook his head.

“I was expecting to meet you in December.” Igor explained. “But clearly you have changed many things that were supposed to happen, and this early. I, however, did not bring you to this world. For that, we may thank… shall we say, a mutual benefactor.”

“Does this benefactor have a name?” Ash asked.

“I’m afraid, I cannot answer that question.” Igor winced. Ash felt his patience fade.

“Can’t, or won’t?”

“Both.”

“Tch, at least your honest about it.” Ash growled. “So why did this mysterious benefactor bring me here?”

“At the request of the Trickster.” Igor responded.

“I keep hearing that title, who is the ‘Trickster’?” Ash asked.

“The Trickster is one who opposes fate and desires change.” Igor told him. “there have been many Tricksters throughout history, ready to oppose distortion. The one I speak of is the original owner of the body you inhabit: Ren Amamiya.”

Ash looked down at the body. Did that mean he was now the Trickster? Igor must have read the question on his face because he spoke again.

“Despite inhabiting it, you are not the Trickster. You, in short, are an outsider.” Igor said. Ash looked back up to Igor.

“So, you called upon an outsider for help?” Ash asked. Igor studied Ash for a moment, not speaking.

“…”

“…”

“… This game has already played out.” Igor closed his eyes, lost in unpleasant memories. “The Trickster has already gone through these events. He fought against shadows, infiltrated palaces, overcame a deep running conspiracy, and created strong bonds that fueled his power.

“But then he went to face Yaldabaoth in order to preserve his and his friends’ existence. He failed. He could not harness the power of the world, as it turned its back on him, and Yaldabaoth struck him down.” Igor finished. Lavenza looked down, her eyes filled with tears.

“The Trickster retreated here. Having lost all his bonds and power, he fell into despair for failing to save his friends.” Igor explained. “That is when our mutual benefactor appeared, offering a chance to go back in time and try once more to face ruin.

“However, the Trickster initially refused. Overcome by grief and fear, he did not believe he could stand against the God of Control’s might. But then he had a request, to bring a powerful being to face Yaldabaoth.

“The idea intrigued our mutual benefactor and allowed it. Our benefactor searched through many worlds, many candidates, until he found you: The Usurper of the First Flame, The Lord of Hollows. I must admit, you impressed us, a man made god, with an unfathomable soul.

Our benefactor wanted you to start on the first day Ren Amamiya arrived in Tokyo, but Ren refused. He requested we start we he was arrested, saying that it was vital. So, when next you perished, our benefactor tied your soul to our world, and you arrived that night the Trickster was arrested.”

Ash took a moment to absorb what Igor said. It was important that he arrived that night? He thought about it, trying to think of its importance.

“… ‘You chose save’…” Ash recalled. Igor looked confused, and opened his mouth when Ash spoke again.

“Ren Amamiya, where is he now?”

“The Trickster requested to be able to guide you. Our benefactor agreed, but put a few rules in place, such as he could not tell you of future events.”

“Ren is the Spirit that’s been guiding me?” Ash clarified. Igor nodded. That explained it, Ash thought. If Ren had gone through what Ash had, then of course it was vital that he arrive on that night. He had to choose, that was the catalyst for his rebellion. If Ash had not chosen, then he would not be in Tokyo at all.

“I see.” Ash muttered. “But how did our benefactor call me here? Our worlds operate by very different rules.”

“I’m afraid I do not understand fully myself.” Igor told him. “But as I said, our benefactor tied your soul to this world. I believe, by making you apart of the Trickster’s journey.”

“The… Trickster’s journey?” Ash repeated. Igor nodded.

“The Trickster’s journey is represented by the Arcana. Every step, every relationship is represented by one of the Major Arcana. The Fool represents the beginning of their journey, and the Trickster themselves, and goes until they reach the World, by which their journey ends.” Igor explained. “However, you are an outsider to this story. No Major Arcana could fit you, so our benefactor brought you in as an outsider as a Minor Arcana. More specifically, you are the King of Swords arcana.”

Ash’s head felt fit to burst, but he seemed to recall hearing the words “King of Swords”, like a very distant echo.

“So, by bringing me into this story as an outsider, our benefactor allowed me be part of this world and it’s rules?” Ash tried to summarize. Igor nodded. Ash thoughts then turned to the hollow sun. “But… then why can I do the things I can, why can seemingly bring things from my world into yours?”

He explained to Igor what he saw in Kamoshida’s Palace. Igor thought for a moment.

“I believe that you, a god from your world, can enforce your own rules upon our world. That is why you are able to use your abilities. The stronger you wish to use them, the more rules you enforce.” Igor spoke slowly. “But I do not think this sun is the result of you enforcing your rules. You said you exposed your soul to Kamoshida? I find it more likely that this is the result of your soul “scarring” his psyche.”

Ash nodded slowly, slightly relieved.

“But be warned, if you do enforce your rules to an almost complete degree, that sun will probably appear in the real world.” Igor warned him.

“Do not worry.” Ash told Igor. “I have no intention of enforcing my rules more than I have to. I do not wish for this world or it’s people to suffer the same fate that mine have.”

Igor nodded at this.

“Then, if I am part of your world’s rules now… does that mean I can awaken to a persona?” Ash asked. Igor eyes searched him, as if trying to see something hidden.

“I’m afraid… your heart, by which persona awaken, is incredibly damaged and weak.” Igor told him with a saddened expression. “I do not know if it is possible for you to attain that power. Your own journey must have been harsh indeed for your heart to be in this state.”

Ash scoffed. Harsh was putting it mildly. But at least now he had an answer. He could not attain the power of persona.

“So be it.” Ash said. “While it is a loss, any missed power is, I shall do what I have set out to do regardless.” An alarm sounded.

“Alas, the night wanes, and our conversation must come to an end.” Igor told him. Ash could feel it, the exhaustion wearing down on his body. “A final warning my Lord, Yaldabaoth will surely try to stop you from reaching him. He will surely try to rig things into his favor once more.”

Ash nodded, feeling faint. He expected that. He tried to focus once more on Igor before he left.

“Sorry… about… the room…” Ash felt sleep come upon him. Igor smiled pleasantly.

“Worry not, it shall be repaired by your next visit.” Igor told him. Ash nodded, then fell, returning to his real body.

“… What do you think of him, Lavenza?” Igor asked.

“Strong, unyielding, but… very kind.” Lavenza commented.

“We are in agreement, then.” Igor smiled.

“But… can he defeat the malevolent god?” Lavenza asked worriedly. Igor’s smile fell.

“I… do not know.” Igor replied. “The loss of persona is a great loss indeed.”

04/16/20XX

Ash groaned as he sat up. Morgana, who was laying on his chest, fell to the floor with a loud thump. Morgana glared at Ash, who raised an eyebrow at his attitude. Morgana stretched before giving Ash a concerned look.

“You okay? You passed out last night.” Morgana told him. “Told you, you should go to sleep.”

“I was called away, sorry for worrying you.” Ash responded. He tried to stand from his bed, only to fall to his left as his arm gave way. Looking down at it, it showed no signs of injury, but didn’t seem to work anymore.

“Ah, forgot about that.” Ash muttered. He began to speak a miracle under his breath, a glow emanating from his hand. Morgana watched in awe, before shaking his head and glaring at Ash.

“Why is your arm injured?” He asked. Ash sighed. Where to even begin explaining. But explain, he felt he must. He looked out the window. The sun had not yet risen. He let out a deep breath and began to talk to Morgana.

…

“I don’t understand…” Morgana started. “This has happened before?”

“Not exactly as it is now, but more or less.” Ash responded. He told Morgana everything he learned, except about the Spirit and its- his existence. Morgana struggled to absorb it. Ash watched him as he tried to remember the future, only to cry out in pain every time he did so. It seemed Morgana was blocked from remembering.

“Don’t think about it too hard.” Ash told him. “Focus on the present for now. We still need to deal with Kamoshida.” Morgana nodded though still looked troubled.

“I think I’m going to go for a walk.” Morgana said. “Clear my head.” He walked off, before Ash could say anything. What could he say, however? He had just told Morgana that he died fighting a god in the future. More than anything, however, Ash was surprised that Morgana believed him. But that was a matter for latter.

“Ren Amamiya.” Ash spoke to the air. The Spirit said nothing. “I know you can hear me.”

_Igor told you_

“Yes.” Ash responded. “Igor told me everything.” The Spirit didn’t respond.

“I also spoke to Yaldabaoth.” Ash said, and this caught the Spirit’s attention. “He wanted to make a deal with me.” He could feel the Spirit’s anger rise and suspicion. Ash chuckled.

“Worry not.” Ash said. “He is an enemy of humanity, and despite what I’ve become, I’m still human beneath it all.

“Not to mention, you called me for help. And I swore to you I would. That has not changed.” Ash could feel a rush of gratitude and affection come from the Spirit. He did not say anything more, he didn’t need to. At that moment, they understood each other a little bit more.

…

Ash watched out the school window. The journey to it had been quiet. Morgana still looked confused but didn’t say anything. When they arrived, Morgana crawled into Ash’s desk and immediately fell asleep. The news must’ve taken a larger toll than Ash thought. Ash’s phone buzzed, waking Morgana. Checking it, he saw a few messages.

Ryuji:

“Say, where should we meet up?”

Ann:

“Don’t text in class.”

Ryuji:

“Are you really paying attention to this?”

Ann:

“Not really…”

“I’m trying to listen but none of it is sticking today.”

Ryuji:

“See?”

“Now, I’ve been doing some research, and it got me thinking.”

“We don’t have a hideout!”

Ann:

“A what?”

Ryuji:

“A hideout!”

“A must for a phantom thief!”

“Ryuji’s got a point.” Morgana yawned. “A hideout would be useful for team meetings.”

Ann:

“Where do you usually meet?”

Ryuji:

“Well…”

“We don’t have a set place.”

“Though, we do talk a lot up on the roof.”

Ann:

“Why not use that?”

Ryuji:

“Sounds good to me!”

“Ash?”

Ash:

“If it works than I’m fine with it.”

Ryuji:

“Awesome!”

“Then let’s meet there after school!”

Ann:

“All right.”

“See you then.”

“Hey new kid!” Ushimaru yelled at Ash. Ash looked up from his phone, staring at Ushimaru’s livid face. “When I’m teaching, you pay attention!”

Ash felt a murderous intent. Ushimaru winded up his arm and threw his chalk at Ash’s forehead. Ash reacted instinctively and parried it. It flew back at Ushimaru and landed in the trashcan next to him. The entire class was silent, and Ushimaru looked stunned.

“You shouldn’t litter.” Ash said calmly. “It’s against the law.” He then turned back to the window. Uchimaru’s face went red and a couple of students chuckled, including Ann. A delinquent was teaching the teacher about the law. Ushimaru went back to the board and began to teach with such heat and vigor that the rest of the class struggled to keep up. A new legend was born in the school that day, one to rival the Divine Dodge: The Perfect Parry.

…

The school bell rang. Ash and Ann walked together to the rooftop. Ryuji was already there. He waved when he saw them.

“How’re you feeling Ann?” Ryuji asked as the two sat down.

“I feel better now.” She responded happily. “Ready to get going!”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji threw a fist into the air. “Let’s go!”

“Wait!” Morgana shouted above Ryuji’s loud voice. “We need to prepare before going in again.”

“Huh?” Ryuji groaned. “But… we’re doing very well so far, not to mention we got a new teammate.” Morgana shook his head.

“I don’t feel safe going in without preparing more.” Morgana explained. “If we go in underestimating the Palace, we’re definitely going to pay the price.”

“Yeesh, okay, we get it.” Ryuji sighed. “But what can we get?”

“Medicine and weapons.” Ash said, the Spirit’s words again coming to him.

“Exactly.” Morgana agreed. “The better prepared we are for the worst, the better the outcome should be.”

“In which case, we can still go in today.” Ash told them. Ryuji grinned, Ann looked determined. Morgana however gawked at Ash.

“D-didn’t you hear me?” Morgana sputtered. “We need to buy all sorts of equipment and medicine!”

“Which I have already taken care of.” Ash responded. “I’ll need to go get it, but we can continue today.” They all agreed to meet in the alleyway in front of the school. Ash hurried back to Leblanc to gather some of the things he already bought.

“You’re back earlier than usual.” Sojiro commented as Ash walked through the door.

“I’m leaving as soon as I gather a few things.” Ash told him. He walked pass, up into the attic. Sojiro looked conflicted, and after a moment followed him. Sojiro watched as Ash gathered up two bags full of what looked to be models of weapons and stuffed his bag full of what looked to be medicine.

“What are you doing!?” Sojiro asked angrily. Ash looked at him. “This has gone on long enough! I have allowed you to stay under my roof. I am supposed to act as your guardian. But here you are, one moment raving about some magical castle, usurping a king, and now looking as if you’re going to rob a bank! And you don’t even bother to try to explain anything to me!”

Ash ignored him and continued to pack. Once he thought he gathered enough, he stood up and tried to walk past Sojiro who blocked his path.

“This is what I’m talking about!” Sojiro bellowed. “What are you doing with those!?”

“You are being paid to give me shelter.” Ash snarled. “As long as I don’t bring police attention to you, what does it matter what I do?” Sojiro looked livid.

“I can still give back the money you know.” Sojiro’s voice was low and dangerous. “You can go back to prison. I don’t have to deal with your attitude!”

“Then you’ll be putting yourself and others in more danger than you could possibly imagine!” Ash hissed.

“Is that a threat!?” Sojiro yelled back.

“No, it’s a guarantee!” Ash responded. “I have already told you what I am doing. I am going to steal a treasure from a self-proclaimed king! Do you want to know why? Because a girl was almost raped by him! Because he has threatened people who depend on me!”

Sojiro looked startled at his words.

“You don’t have to believe me, but there are things going on beyond what you can imagine.” Ash told him. “I cannot have you stand in my way.” That was a threat, both knew it. They studied each other for a moment. Sojiro shook his head.

“I thought you were an okay kid… it seems I was mistaken.” Sojiro said with finality.

“I thought you were someone who cared. Seems we were both wrong.” Ash growled. He pushed past Sojiro, who stood there, an angry and pained expression on his face. He took out his phone, preparing to call the police. His thumb froze on the call button. Sojiro didn’t know why he hesitated, but he could not force himself to push it. He scoffed and turned his phone off.

Despite what he said to Ash, Sojiro couldn’t believe he was a bad person. He still remembered how for most of the time Ash had spent there, he always treated Sojiro with respect, even if he acted cold at times. Then there was that one-night Ash came back injured. He remembered the haunted look on Ash’s face. One so guilt ridden and forlorn that Sojiro so desperately wanted to reach out to him. But it was like… her all over again. He couldn’t reach out then, and now, he feared, he was too late to try. For either of them.

…

“If you have something to say then say it.” Ash spoke to Morgana as they walked out of the subway.

“Is it… okay to leave it like that?” Morgana asked him.

“What does it matter?” Ash responded.

“Well… I think that hurt you a lot more than you’re letting on.” Morgana stated slowly. “I think you trusted him more than you thought, but now you’re lashing out because he doesn’t believe you.” Ash didn’t respond for a moment.

“When I first came to this world,” Ash started. “He was the first to offer shelter, to offer a helping hand to me. Perhaps you’re right and I got too attached.”

“Too attached? You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Morgana pointed out.

“Why wouldn’t it be, when no person that I cared about is still alive.” Ash growled out. “You do not know what it was like, watching everyone you knew die or leave, being the only person left alive on a dead world.”

“You’re… the only survivor of your world?” Morgana asked stunned. It was then Morgana remembered what Ash said about magic dying out.

“I’ve said too much.” Ash said shortly, regretting his outburst. “I’m here to keep my word, nothing more.” Morgana watched Ash and saw the grief in his eyes.

“Speaking of which, I don’t think we should mention anything about the future to Ryuji or Ann-dono.” Morgana said. Ash said nothing.

“From the sounds of it, you’ve already changed quite a bit of the timeline, so we should be careful. And I don’t know how they would react to the news that they die fighting a god.” Morgana continued. Ash nodded his assent to Morgana’s words, and Morgana fell silent. They continued to walk until they came to the alleyway where Ann and Ryuji both stood.

“Ready to go in?” Ryuji asked excited. Ash nodded and pulled out his phone. He tapped on the navigator and the world shimmered. When Ash looked back up, they stood in front of the castle.

“Alright, let’s go!”

“Not so fast.” Ash told them. He reached into his bags, pulling out a club and shotgun for Ryuji, and a whip and SMG for Ann. Both looked at the items with amazement.

“These look so real!” Ann commented. Ryuji made a noise of agreement.

“It seems like those items will stay with your clothes in the metaverse.” Ash said. “I noticed that Ryuji seemed to pull his iron pipe out of nowhere, similar to how his clothes just appear, so you don’t need to worry about carrying your weapons.”

“But what about you?” Ryuji asked. Ash shook his head.

“While this chain has persisted, any other weapon I’ve had to find, and those eventually disappear.” Ash stated. “Don’t worry, it just means I’ll have to find my own when we enter.”

“Alright, now that we got equipment sorted, how about Ann-dono’s codename?” Morgana suggested.

“Yeah, it should be easier now that she has a persona!” Ryuji said excitedly. He looked at Ann, thinking, though it seemed his eyes began to wander, and he looked her skintight outfit with a very different mindset.

“What’s up?” Ann wasn’t paying very close attention, instead looking at the castle. Ryuji quickly looked away.

“N-nothing.” Ryuji said, blushing. “W-what do you think your name should be?”

“Well…” Ann contemplated. “This outfit has a tail… and a cat like mask…”

“She’s a cougar.” Morgana purred.

“Don’t call me that!” Ann said angrily. She looked at herself again, before saying, “How about… Panther?”

“Huh? Why?” Ryuji questioned.

“Cause it sounds more… ferocious?” Ann ended weakly. Ash shook his head.

“Panther will do, let’s get going.” Ash said. Everyone seemed to perk up at that.

“Alright, let’s go steal that treasure!” Ryuji called out enthusiastically.

“We won’t be stealing the treasure just yet.” Morgana told him. Ryuji paused.

“Huh? Then, when will we?” He questioned.

“One step at a time. For now, we’re securing an infiltration route. That way, when it comes time to steal the treasure, we’ll have an easier time getting to it.” Morgana explained. Ryuji followed along, and actually seemed to understand. He got himself pumped up again and began to walk to the vent to enter.

A loud roar caused everyone to stop. They looked up at the sound of heavy wingbeats. Far above them, something was flying circles around the tower where the treasure was. It flew around, heavy wingbeat after heavy wingbeat. It flew downwards to the main part of the castle, which allowed them to get a better look at it. It had four legs and two powerful leathery wings. Dark green scales covered its body, shimmering in the light. Shadow Kamoshida was on its back, laughing maniacally. Soon it landed on the roof, out of sight.

“Y-you’ve gotta be kidding me!” Ryuji paled. Morgana was speechless.

“So, I wasn’t the only one who saw that?” Ann asked panicked. Ash scowled as he took in the creature’s form. He also felt the Spirit well up with fear. This was certainly something new.

“I’m afraid we all saw that.” Ash grunted. “That… was a dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that was a lot of exposition. I hope it's clear enough to readers, but it is a lot to wrap around.
> 
> I'll try to summarize here. In short, Ash is now part of the Persona world as a Minor Arcana. This was done by a benefactor who's intrigued by humanity. How this was done is not entirely clear, and won't be brought up in the story for a while.
> 
> A small hint however. Ash's world, the world of Dark Souls, doesn't truly exist anymore.
> 
> Next chapter; Chapter 10: Securing the Infiltration Route


	10. Securing the Infiltration Route

“Holy shit!” Ryuji yelled.

“Ryuji calm down.” Morgana told him.

“B-but there was-!” Ryuji sputtered.

“A dragon. Ash already said-” Ann interrupted.

“An effin’ dragon! How are the rest of you not freaked out about this!?” Ryuji yelled at them.

“Honestly, I don’t think it’s processed for me yet.” Ann looked back up to where the dragon landed. “But then, you freaking out is probably keeping me focused.”

“Oh, I’m so glad my ‘tiny little outburst’ is helping you out!” Ryuji shot at her. Ash kept his eyes up, watching for any kind of movement. While he could not tell the full size of it, it did not look small enough to fit inside of the castle. Regardless, a dragon certainly gave pause to any plan to infiltrate.

“Do we want to put this off for another day?” Ash asked the group. To his surprise, Ryuji answered first.

“N-no!” Ryuji’s voice was shaking, but he looked determined. “We need to do this, we can’t let Kamoshida hurt anyone else!”

Ash raised his eyebrows, impressed at his resolve. Even Ann and Morgana seemed to look at him with a newfound respect. They turned to Ash and nodded their agreement.

“Let’s go then.” Ash said. “Don’t worry about the dragon for now, none of the hallways could fit something that large.” Ryuji looked immensely relieved at that statement. Pumping himself up, he led the way into the palace.

…

“So now where are we supposed to go?” Ann asked. Making their way back to the chapel they left before was much easier with Ann. While getting back to their previous stopping point, Ash managed to get another sword. Back at the chapel, however, a way forward was not readily apparent. Morgana poured over the map, while the rest looked around.

“Kamoshida ran over this way.” Ryuji called. He walked over to the right of the statue of Kamoshida, Ash following behind him. Going to that back corner, they noticed a collapsed balcony, one they could easily climb.

“Wow, does nobody do maintenance?” Morgana asked.

“Prolly thinks it’s beneath him. C’mon” Ryuji began to climb. Once on the balcony, they went past a door into a hallway that split off in the middle. Walking down it led to a balcony facing another, a large gap between the two. On the other side was a door covered in vines.

“Hold up, I feel something from over there.” Morgana commented.

“It’s not the dragon is it?” Ryuji asked, his voice shaking.

“No.” Morgana shook his head. “It’s something else.” He walked forward to the balcony, searching around it. Eventually he pointed to a spot above it where a ring similar to the one Ash grappled to the day before rested. Ash already felt a sense of foreboding.

“Hey Ash, use your grappling hook.” Morgana told him. Ash winced but did as he was told. Using the grapple, he rushed over to the other side. Ryuji whooped. Ash however had his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths.

“You okay Ash? You don’t look good.” Ann called out to him.

“Much- too- fast.” Ash said, taking heaving breaths. After calming himself, he turned back to the others who were still on the other side.

“How will you all get over?” Ash asked. Morgana’s eyes glinted, and he chuckled smugly.

“Don’t underestimate me.” Morgana bragged. “I managed to create more grappling hooks while you were asleep Ash.”

“… Where did you get the materials?” Ash asked, his eyes narrowing. Morgana’s smug look fell, and he began to whistle very innocently.

“Mona!” Ash called to him. Morgana preceded to ignore him and handed out to the others grappling hooks. They flew over, Ryuji first. He landed roughly but didn’t look bothered as he stood back up with a large grin on his face. Ann landed better than Ryuji, giggling a little as she did so. Morgana landed down with grace and a smug expression, only to be immediately picked up by Ash. He glared at Morgana who seemed to shrink down.

“Where?” Ash spoke coldly.

“… The old man’s shop, outside of Leblanc.” He finally said. Ash’s eyes narrowed even more. “I took some money from your bag and bought the materials! I didn’t steal them, I swear!”

“You stole my money however.” Ash’s voice froze Morgana’s blood. Ash sighed and let him go. “You are lucky you made things for the group. I’ll ignore your trespass for now.”

Morgana let out an audible sigh of relief. Ann gave a sigh of exasperation while Ryuji looked at Morgana with disappointment.

“Dude…” Ryuji shook his head. They turned away from Morgana, instead turning their attention to the vined-up door. Voices seem to come from it. Walking closer, Ash could make out some of the words.

“I’m the king! No one can stop me!”

“Hey, I like what you got there!”

“Gosh, you’re such a hottie.”

Kamoshida’s voice seem to reverberate around them. Each line spoken was interrupted by laughter. Ash grimaced. The others tried to listen to the voices, not getting a clear understanding. Ash stepped forward and started to cut the vines, the noise drowning out the voices for a moment. Once cleared, the door opened to a small dimly lit room, empty, except for a small stand in the center holding a tan skull shaped thing. As they got closer to it, the voices got louder.

“What… is it?” Ann asked. Morgana observed it a moment longer before smiling, a gleam in his eye.

“This is a Will Seed!” He proclaimed. The others gave blank looks. Morgana didn’t seem put out at all, and instead carried on. “Palaces are locations that grew distorted from their original form due to their ruler’s cognitions. When such distortions coalesce into form, this is the result. I call it a Will Seed.”

“… What?” Ryuji said simply. Morgana looked at him with disappointment.

“Should I try explaining again?”

“Forget it. That’s a Will Seed, moving on.” Ryuji hurried along.

“So, what do we do with it?” Ann asked.

“We take it.” Morgana told her.

“… It’s not gonna curse us or anything, right?” Ryuji asked hesitantly. Ash shrugged and moved to pick it up. As soon as his hand touched it, the room changed.

“What the-!?” Ryuji exclaimed. They were standing in a much larger room. Where they were standing, rows of chairs filled with people lined wall to wall, with only a small pathway in the middle. In front of the chairs looked to be a set, with cameras, chairs, and a table. In the chairs sat a man and a woman, and on the other side, Kamoshida. Strangely enough, everything looked to be in black and white.

“Is this a TV studio?” Ann asked.

“What’s a TV studio?” Ash asked. Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions.

“It’s, um, where they record what they show on TV?” Ryuji said lamely.

“And TV is?” Ash questioned. They looked even more dumbfounded.

“Do… Do you not watch television?” Ann asked him.

“I know the term television. It’s the thing where you watch people in boxes.” Ash told them, a small bit of pride in his voice for remembering. “But no, I do not watch… what did you say? TV?”

The group just shook their heads and tried to move on.

“Look, it’s the real Kamoshida.” Ryuji pointed. “But… is it just me or does he look younger?”

“He does, doesn’t he.” Ann agreed.

Kamoshida did look younger. Though he still had a tall stature and large muscles, his face looked to be more boyish.

The man began to ask questions to Kamoshida, talking about a recent win his team had. Kamoshida looked bashful, and now that Ash got a better look, slightly anxious and uncomfortable. He did not appear to be prideful or arrogant as he was in the present.

“It can be exhausting though.” Kamoshida said shyly. “Like even now I’m really nervous, being in front of a crowd like this.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell!” The male tv host said.

“Ha, so I look pretty relaxed?” Kamoshida said, scratching the back of his head.

“Ah, I think I get it.” The female host said. “Being a TV host is like that, whenever the camera is on me, I feel as if I must ‘act’ the part. It’s such a shame we can’t express our true selves.”

Kamoshida perked up at this. The memory around them seemed to shimmer. If Ash had to guess, this was the “important” part of the memory.

“But Kamoshida-san, you must still be happy underneath it all.” The female host leaned toward him. “At the press conference you looked so handsome, smiling and cheering.”

Kamoshida’s eyes began to wander and he blushed.

“By the way, Kamoshida-san, my co-host here, when she was a student, she was part of the volleyball club. Bet you didn’t expect to have such young fans.” The male host winked.

“What?” Kamoshida jumped, his attention ripped from the female host, a blush still on his face.

“It’s true!” The female host affirmed. “By the way, Kamoshida-san, if you don’t mind, I’d love to ask you questions later?” Kamoshida gulped.

“Hahaha, my, is Kamoshida-san shy?” The male tv host teased. “Do you have plans?”

“I- no it’s- it’s not… that…” Kamoshida spluttered, his blush growing deeper.

The memory froze, the tv hosts stuck laughing. Kamoshida stuck looking embarrassed.

“Why… did it just freeze?” Ryuji asked. The Will Seed in Ash’s hand glowed, and the room transformed back into the small room in the castle.

“That must’ve been Kamoshida’s past.” Morgana contemplated. “One of the events that led to his distortion.”

“Tch, I don’t wanna learn about that asshole’s past!” Ryuji yelled. “He’s a scumbag now and that’s all that matters!”

“I agree with Skull.” Ann growled out. Ash contemplated the Will Seed. As he got a better look at it, it was too long to be a human skull, though it did have those features. Long, tan, a rocky texture, leaves coming out of the top, and a glow from inside it gave it an almost distorted feel, not dissimilar to the castle around them.

“A seed indeed…” Ash muttered. He turned to Morgana to speak again. “Is there any value to getting these?”

“While they are not as valuable as Treasures, they are still quite rare.” Morgana explained. “It might be a good idea to collect them just in case.” He paused and looked around as if trying to see something.

“I still feel maybe two more in this Palace.” Morgana told them.

“But if we get them, won’t that show us more of Kamoshida’s memories?” Ryuji asked with trepidation.

“Probably.” Morgana assented. “Though that might not be a bad thing.”

“Speak for yourself.” Ryuji spat.

“I agree with Mona.” Ash said. Ryuji and Ann looked at him shocked. “The more knowledge we have about our enemy the better. Learning their flaws, fears, or even just their past can give us an advantage.”

“Exactly.” Morgana nodded. “Don’t forget as well, we are in the Metaverse, a world of cognition. Learning how the Palace ruler thinks could give us an edge in exploring.”

Ryuji and Ann still looked displeased by the notion of collecting the Will Seeds but seemed to understand what they were saying. They nodded but left the subject at that.

“By the way, Mona?” Ann started. “How is it you can sense how many are left. Are you like a dog and can smell them out? Oh, but you’re a cat not a dog.”

“I am not a cat!” Morgana seethed. Ash shook his head.

“We need to get moving.” He said while leaving. The rest followed suit.

“I just seem like a cat.” Morgana muttered.

…

The group climbed up another staircase, pausing when the doorway seemed to lead them outside. Ash peeked around the corner and saw they were on the rooftop of the castle. The rooftop was a mess. Rubble, shattered boxes, and what looked to be the ruins of a stone gazebo, were scattered about. A singular knight paced back and forth. Looking around, Ash also saw the tower that held the throne room. The tower was close, so there had to be a way up. Looking around the tower some more, he saw the faint outline of jutted brick leading up to a few windows. That could be their path forward. But before Ash could tell the others this, heavy wingbeats made him duck back behind the doorway. The dragon landed, the impact shaking everything and everyone. They heard more maniacal laughter. Ash peeked carefully around the corner.

“A wonderful beast!” Shadow Kamoshida yelled out. “Something to truly crush those petty thieves!”

“Indeed sir.” A knight assented. “But I still find it hard to believe that such a thing would come to serve under you.” Ash quite agreed. The dragon stood tall and proud, its green scales shimmering in the light of the hollow sun. Its stature and size reminded Ash of Sinh, the Slumbering Dragon, though Sinh was grayer in color. Well, Ash thought, at least the dragon wasn’t the size of Midir, who could eat Ash in one bite.

“Nonsense, this dragon is a gift!” Kamoshida waved off. “A divine blessing from God! Surely this proves me right in my rule!” Shadow Kamoshida had a fanatical gleam in his eye. Ash eyes narrowed. A gift from god? Yaldabaoth worked fast. Ash turned his attention back to Kamoshida. His arrogance seemed to have grown from this ‘gracious gift’.

“But my loyal servant requires a name.” Kamoshida crooned. “Oh, but what name would serve you justice?”

“Your Majesty, please, I have something to report.” The knight pleaded. Kamoshida said nothing, instead caressing the dragon. The knight took this as a sign he could continue. “The thieves have again been spotted in the lower reaches of the castle. We believe they are trying to get to the throne room.”

Kamoshida frowned but continued to stroke the beast.

“Make sure to double the guard in the entrance hall.” Kamoshida started. “As for this roof, we can just leave my magnificent pet here. I doubt they’re stupid enough to challenge it.”

Ash turned back to face the group, signaling they should head back. They moved back downstairs and headed back to the balcony across the Will Seed room. Ash looked at his companions. Ryuji was pale and breaking out in cold sweat. Ann kept biting her fingernails and was shaking. Morgana, however, looked to be thinking.

“Crap…” Ryuji breathed out. “What’re we supposed to do now?”

“We go back to the entrance hall.” Ash answered. Ann looked at him startled.

“Are we… giving up?” She asked.

“No.” Morgana answered her. “Didn’t you hear what Kamoshida said?”

“Bit focused on the dragon. You know, big, scaly, probably breathes fire?” Ryuji hissed. Morgana shook his head and glared at Ryuji.

“Remember how I told you that Kamoshida had to be moving in the castle by some other means than the stairs?” Ash reminded Ryuji. He nodded. “Well, now we have an idea where that path is.”

“The entrance hall.” Morgana finished. “Kamoshida just said to put more guard there.”

Comprehension dawned on Ryuji’s face and he grinned. Ann frowned.

“But then, won’t that mean we have to go through a bunch of shadows?” She asked worriedly.

“Not if we’re fast enough.” Ash said. “It takes time for orders to be carried out, especially if he wants a large guard.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Ryuji asked, pumping himself up. “Let’s go!”

The group agreed then hurried back to the entrance hall. They rushed back, practically flying past many of the shadows that stood in their way. Ryuji slowed down as they neared the destination, favoring his left leg. Ash offered to carry him, but Ryuji refused.

“I need to get stronger.” Ryuji commentated, banging a fist against his leg. “We can’t have you keep carrying me, can we?” Ash nodded, understanding, and they went off.

Walking into the entrance hall, they found four shadows patrolling around. Two stood around the painting featuring Kamoshida, the others paced around on the floor below. It appeared they had made it before any extra guard showed up. The group stood on an upper balcony to the right of the painting, out of sight of the shadows. Ash gave Ann a significant look, which she returned. They readied their weapons and charged forward.

“Carmen!” The persona burst forward. “Agi!” Fire shot towards one next to the painting. It consumed the knight, but it did not dissipate. The rest heard her and turned towards them. They transformed into red imp like creatures, then flew at them. Ash unfurled the chain wrapped around his arm, and swung it like a whip, batting one out of the air.

“Agi!” Ann pointed at the fallen imp. It screamed as it burned, and then dissolved. Ash went forward, slashing at one, but it dodged cackling to itself. It signaled to the other two, who cackled as well. They then shot at Ash, who stood alone. Ash readied his sword, preparing to strike at them as they foolishly got closer.

“Maragi!” Ann screamed in a terrified voice. Three fireballs slammed against the imps. They fell to the ground, screaming and dissolving. Ash looked to Ann, who looked surprised. Ryuji and Morgana walked to them.

“That was awesome!” Ryuji exclaimed. Morgana looked at her with some awe.

“Strong and beautiful.” Morgana breathed out. “When did you learn to do that?”

“I… don’t know.” Ann answered. “It just, came to my mind when I saw Ash surrounded. I wanted to hit all of them, so… I did.”

“You’re getting stronger.” Morgana told her. “You and your persona both.”

“Our personas can get stronger?” Ryuji looked excited at the prospect. Morgana nodded.

“As your heart gets stronger and you become more experienced, both you and your persona will grow, learning new skills like Panther has.” Morgana explained. Ash felt a stab of disappointment, but said nothing, instead turning to look around the hall. The only thing that stood out to him was the painting of Kamoshida, so he walked up to it. Ryuji followed.

“This picture pisses me off.” Ryuji growled. He picked up a pot nearby and chucked it at Kamoshida’s painted face. To their surprise, the pot went through the painting and landed with a crash on the other side. Blinking, Ash pushed against the side of the frame, which gave way easily. Pushing it open like a door revealed a secret passage behind it.

“Told you hitting walls worked.” Ash told the group behind them. He walked into the secret passage, the others following close behind. The passageway led to two sets of stairs, one leading slightly down, the other upwards. They didn’t go far however, both leading to platforms. The one leading down was wooden, while the other was marble with a ceiling held up by statues of female bodies, neck down to the middle of their thighs, the statues bent in a way that showed off the more feminine aspects. Ann scoffed as she looked at it. She led the way down to the wooden elevator.

“It seems to only go down.” Morgana said. “If we want to go up, we’ll need to take the other one.” Ann scoffed again.

“Then, where does this one lead?” Ryuji asked.

“No idea… although…” Morgana trailed. “I do sense something down there. Not the Treasure, but definitely something. If I had to guess, it’s probably another Will Seed.”

“So, we should go get it?” Ryuji looked less than thrilled hearing that. Morgana nodded.

“Fine, pile in.” Ryuji sighed. They did so, Ryuji pulled the lever, and they went down. The stopped, arriving at what looked to be many artificial waterfalls surrounding a lone pathway, which led to a vine covered door. In front of the door stood a singular large knight. They cautiously stepped forward. The knight made no indication of noticing them.

“I think… it’s only here to guard that door.” Morgana commented.

“So, we’ll have to beat it to get the Will Seed?” Ann asked.

“I think so.” Morgana replied slowly.

“Well then, let’s get this over with.” Ryuji shrugged his shoulders. He walked forward toward the knight, who still did not move. They were feet away when it finally moved, pointing its sword at them.

“Halt, you are not to take another step!” It threatened.

“Guess we need to step on you first!” Ann yelled. “Let’s do th-”

The knight transformed, turning into green sludge. The sludge formed itself into a very peculiar shape. White liquid seemed to spill from the top of its head, giving the impression of-

“Oh, that’s disgusting.” Ash hissed as Ann screamed. The slime shook itself, dark energy amassing itself at its mouth.

“It’s coming!” Morgana warned.

“Please, never say that again!” Ryuji pleaded. The slime fired off the dark energy. Ryuji rolled out of the way. Ann went forward and whipped it, only to recoil when it shuddered, not looking bothered but pleased.

“Zio!” Ryuji yelled. A lightning bolt hit it. The energy seemed to course through its body, paralyzing it. Ash began to rush forward.

“Agi!” Ann yelled. Ash stopped as a fireball rushed past him. The slime was consumed in fire, screaming out in pain.

“Agi!” She yelled again. More fire. More screaming. It then dissolved, utterly destroyed.

“Agi!” Ann yelled once more. Another fireball appeared scorching where the thing once was.

“It’s dead!” Ryuji yelled at her, grabbing her arm to stop her.

“Just making sure.” Ann said with clenched teeth, taking deep breaths. They gingerly stepped by the scorch mark and walked to the vines covering the door. They heard Kamoshida’s muttering as they stepped closer to it.

“Let’s get this over with.” Ann muttered as she began to tear off the vines. Soon enough, the vines were cleared, and they walked into a small room, a Will Seed in its center. Ash picked it up.

The room transformed, not into a tv set like before, but into a bedroom with two beds. Kamoshida was sitting on one of them, his face in one hand, the other holding a phone to his ear. The memory started.

“Um… I…” Kamoshida was taking short panicking breaths, looking deeply troubled. “I… um…”

“Kamoshida-san, is something wrong?” The man on phone asked worriedly.

“I… I made a mistake.” Kamoshida admitted. The memory flashed for a moment. Kamoshida was now on the floor on his hands and knees. The woman tv host from the previous memory stood above him, glaring down at him.

“Please forgive me!” Kamoshida begged.

“To think you were like this.” The woman scoffed.

“Please!” He begged again. “I may only pretend to be a heroic athlete, but I can’t betray my company and fans! If you take volleyball away from me, I’m worthless!

“I was drunk, and- and you were just so nice to me I…” He wailed. “Please I didn’t mean to!”

The memory flashed once again, and they returned to Kamoshida on the phone.

“I’m finished.” Kamoshida said sadly. “I’m going to try to ask for her forgiveness again, but…”

A moment of silence passed.

“Call the police please.” Kamoshida said. The memory shimmered.

“Kamoshida-san, please don’t be rash!” The man said.

“B-but…” Kamoshida sobbed.

“Just stay there.” The man tried to soothe him. “It’s no problem, we’ll take care of it.”

The memory froze. The room transformed back to the castle.

“What did that mean, ‘we’ll take care of it’?” Ryuji asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ann said heatedly. “They covered up for him!”

“But… then if they could, why did he ask for the police?” Ryuji questioned.

“Because he was not yet distorted.” Ash said. They turned to look at him.

“What do you mean by that!?” Ann growled at him. “You saw it, he… forced himself on somebody else!”

“I’m not excusing what he did.” Ash responded coolly. “But we don’t have the rest of the memories, when he became truly distorted. You said there was one more Will Seed, Mona?” Morgana nodded.

“Once we get the last Will Seed, I’m certain we’ll have all the pieces.” Ash said. Ann looked ready to argue. Ryuji put a hand on her shoulder, calming her slightly. She looked at Ryuji, then sighed, and began to walk back to the elevator.

“It’s gotta be tough on her, being a girl and all.” Ryuji commented. Ash made a noise of agreement, and they followed. Morgana frowned, watching Ann before going.

They pulled the switch on the elevator and went back to the secret passage. They got onto the marble one, Ryuji gluing his eyes to the floor. Ann flipped the switch, and they shot upwards. They came to a stop to a small room with a checkerboard tile floor. Sounds of rumbling came from beyond the closed door. Ash opened it slowly, peeking out. His eyebrows shot up when looked around.

The next room’s floors cracked, and with each rumble, parts would go up, and some others would go down. It was as if the room was distorting itself, unfinished and raw, trying to correct itself only to overextend. Ash walked through the door, the others following close behind. They gawked at the room, which again rumbled and moved.

“We must be close.” Morgana said. “The stronger the distortion, the closer to the treasure we are.”

“Can you feel the next will seed?” Ash asked him. Morgana looked around for a moment, before pointing at a faraway door.

“That way, I think.” He told them. They carefully navigated through the shifting floor towards the door, quickly moving into the next room as soon as they reached it. It was rather nondescript, a single window and another door to their left. Ash peered outside the window.

“We are certainly higher than before.” Ash said. He looked down to the roof of the lower parts of the castle. They were inside the tower. Looking around for it, he saw the dragon resting where they last were, apparently finding the rubble of the gazebo comfortable. Ryuji looked down next to him, gulping when he saw the beast.

“I think I see a way down from here.” Ryuji said pointing downwards. A small ledge was right below them, another below that, and below that seemed to be a path that wrapped around the tower until it reached the roof of the lower building. Morgana pulled out the map, noting the ledges.

“Now we have two ways up.” Morgana said.

“Yeah, but we should only need the elevator.” Ann commented.

“Don’t jinx it!” Ryuji hissed. Ash shook his head, turning back to the room, and the unopened door. He opened it, hearing the familiar muttering of the previous Will Seed rooms. A small hallway led to another vined-up door, no one standing guard around it this time. Ash cut down the vines, walked into the small room, and picked up the last Will Seed.

As expected, the room transformed again. They stood in a restaurant. Kamoshida and some man in a business suit sat in one of the booths. Kamoshida looked nervous.

“It’s no longer a problem. We’ve talked to the woman.” The businessman said.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how many people were troubled because of me.” Kamoshida said guiltily. The man waved him off.

“The publicity you’ve given us more than makes up for it.” He told Kamoshida. “Just continue to be a popular handsome sports star as before. Unless that’s too much pressure?”

“N-no, I just-” Kamoshida stammered.

“If you have that kind of ‘demand’ again, please contact us first.” The man interrupted. “We can arrange a girl or shop to suit your needs.”

The memory shimmered.

“If anything goes wrong, we will press it down like this time.” The man said. Kamoshida’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked.

“You’re a hardworking man, it’s understandable to want some recompense.” The man smirked. “As long as we both get something out of it, I don’t see why we can’t scratch each other’s backs.”

Kamoshida blinked stupidly before taking a deep breathe.

“It’s best for everyone this way.” The man nodded. “Enjoy whatever, it’s on me.” He stood up and left, leaving Kamoshida who stared down at the table.

“… Scratch… each other’s back, huh?” Kamoshida muttered. The memory froze. The room transformed back, and the four of the thieves looked at each other.

Ann was gritting her teeth. Ryuji was shaking in fury. Morgana looked worriedly between the two.

“Patches would laugh seeing that.” Ash scoffed. “As he said, looks like every age is tainted by the greed of Men.”

“So, because he got off the hook, he just… continued on?” Ryuji seethed.

“What a shame.” Ash commented. “He made a horrible mistake but was willing to take responsibility. Being enabled to do such things went to his head, and thus, distorted him.”

“But why switch to high school if he was with such a powerful company?” Morgana wondered.

“The first memory.” Ash reminded. “He was told there were high school volleyball fans. Young, impressionable, and probably easier to get to, especially as a ‘sports hero’. And as long as he gave something to the school, he could get away with anything he wanted.”

Ann punched a wall, startling Ryuji and Morgana. Ash walked over to her. She looked livid.

“It’s sickening.” Ann spat. “How many suffered because some company didn’t want to deal with a scandal. More than anything, this just makes me hate Kamoshida more, because he knew. He knew what he did was wrong, but just allowed them to brush it aside!”

She turned to face Ash.

“I’m going to make that bastard hurt, I swear it!” Ann spoke, her voice rising.

“You’ll have your chance.” Morgana told her, his face set in determination. “We’re near the Treasure. We take that, we change his heart, and he’ll feel every bit of guilt he deserves.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Ann agreed.

…

Climbing the tower was a strange experience. The only enemies around were two large golden knights, who were taken care of easily. They dropped strange glass orbs upon defeat. The Spirit told Ash to take them, much to the confusion of everyone. At one point they thought they hit a dead end when they saw a door far above them with no staircase leading to it, though when Ryuji tried to run at the wall to climb it, stairs shot up from the floor. Ryuji swore loudly, causing both Morgana and Ann to slap his mouth shut. They walked up to the next level, reaching a long bridge. Ash stopped them from moving forward.

“This is bridge is trapped.” He told them. “Look below the bridge. There are large spikes ready to impale any who fall.”

They did so, Ryuji again swearing as he looked down.

“So that must mean,” Morgana continued off Ash’s words. “That something must be set up to push us off.” Ash nodded. He pushed the group back and gingerly stepped forward. As soon as his foot touched the bridge, large blades began to swing at either side.

“Yeah, I don’t think my tail will make it through that.” Morgana commented.

“Nor Panther’s.” Added Ryuji.

They took a step back and began looking around for a switch. Ann noticed a stone bust of Kamoshida near the bridge and went to inspect it. Ash continued to look at the swinging blades.

“… This feels… oddly familiar.” Ash muttered.

_Familiar how_

“… Just a feeling of frustration more than anything.” Ash responded.

“Hey guys, come over here!” Ann exclaimed, shaking Ash from his thoughts. The others grouped around the stone bust of Kamoshida. Ash walked to them.

“You know, this looks similar to the thing Ash pulled on in the dungeons.” Ryuji remembered.

“Yeah, except this thing is missing eyes.” Morgana said.

“Then perhaps it’s a good thing we picked these up.” Ash said, holding out the small orbs. He pressed them into each of the eye sockets. They fit perfectly, and the group heard a small click. The swishing of the blades ceased, and they did not swing again. Ryuji threw a fist in the air, grinned, and ran across the bridge. The rest followed, exasperated by Ryuji’s antics.

“More stairs?” Ann whined as they took in another flight of stairs.

At the top of the stairs was a large set of double doors which were surrounded by two feminine statues at each side. Ash pushed against the doors, but they did not budge. Looking around, he saw an opening right above the left statue. He climbed up, finding the bent posture of the statue easy to climb. Ryuji blushed as he placed his hands to push himself up. Ann merely shook her head before following.

“Boom!” Ryuji said loudly. “Can’t keep us ou-”

Ash slammed his hand against Ryuji’s mouth. He put a finger to his lips, and slowly took his hand off. Voices were coming from below them. Ash peered over some railing to get a look.

“How have you not captured the intruders yet!?” Shadow Kamoshida yelled to a large group of knights.

“Yeesh, that’s a ton of them.” Ryuji whispered. Ash studied the room. They were in the throne room. Even more statues of girls lined the walls, supporting the pathways that Ash and the others were on. A girl’s body melded with the ceiling, showing feminine curves, the legs around the entrance door. Directly below the breasts was Kamoshida’s throne. A staircase went up behind the throne leading to another door. Morgana pointed to it and began to walk silently towards it.

“Our apologies Your Majesty, but we cannot find them.” Some knight said.

“I want them found!” Kamoshida shouted, his voice reverberating through the chamber. He fell back against the throne, stoking his chin.

“We’ll need to rethink this won’t we?” Kamoshida said to himself. As he lost himself in thought, the group went into the door, careful not to be seen by anybody.

Entering, they saw it was a treasure room. Gold covered the floor and went up in mounds. Trophy cups and barrels stuffed with more gold poked through the mounds. Ryuji and Ann gaped, looking around, while Morgana looked up. Ash followed his line of sight and saw a floating, shimmering cloud.

“This has got to be where the Treasure is!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“It is.” Morgana affirmed. “That’s the Treasure.” He said pointed at the cloud.

“Huh? How’re we supposed to take that?” Ryuji asked.

“We need to materialize it first.” Morgana explained.

“… Say what?” Ryuji rubbed his head.

“Simply finding the Treasure isn’t enough.” Morgana explained patiently. “We need it to take form before we can steal it.”

“And that means?” Ryuji prompted.

“Desires have no physical form by nature.” Morgana explained. “Hence, we’ll first need to make the real person aware that their desires are, in fact, a Treasure. Once they are conscious that their desires might be stolen, the Treasure will take form.”

“But how do we do that?” Ann asked.

“We warn them.” Morgana grinned. “Tell them ‘we’re going to steal your heart’.”

“We’re going to send a calling card!?” Ryuji asked excited. “Awesome, that’s totally what a phantom thief would do!”

“So that’s why we secured an infiltration route first.” Ash realized. “To know where it will appear, so we don’t waste time wandering around when we do decide to steal it.” Morgana nodded.

“Our route is secured; we can go back and send a calling card.” Morgana said. They began to walk away, except for Ann who still looked at the cloud.

“Panther?” Morgana got her attention.

“This is it, huh?” Ann said. “We’ll finally be taking him down.”

“Hell yeah! Time to stick it to him!” Ryuji pumped up.

“As long as we don’t run into the dragon.” Ash reminded him. Ryuji immediately shut down, as if he was told he was going to die.

“We have a path around it, we’ll be fine.” Morgana tried to comfort Ryuji. This cheered him up somewhat, but he still looked a little put out. Ann looked at Ash, a determined gleam in her eye. Ash nodded, then turned to leave, the rest following him.

…

They snuck past Kamoshida and what appeared to be the rest of the guard, as on their trip down, no one seemed to be patrolling at all. They exited the castle and returned to reality. As they returned to the alleyway, Ryuji leaned against a wall, rubbing his mouth.

“Did you guys have to hit me so hard?” Ryuji complained.

“How soon do we want to do this?” Ash asked, ignoring Ryuji’s issues.

“We could go in tomorrow.” Ann suggested.

“I’m down.” Ryuji grinned. “Oh, can I write the calling card? Please?”

“That’s a big responsibility.” Morgana gave him a shrewd look. “Can a monkey like you handle it?”

“Hey! Of course I can!” Ryuji snapped at him.

_Don’t let him_

“What?” Ash asked the Spirit. This caught everyone’s attention. Ash waited for the Spirit to continue.

“What’s he doing?” Ann whispered to Ryuji.

“It’s just something he does.” He whispered back, shrugging.

_It’ll suck_

Ash scoffed. He turned his attention back to the group. Ann and Ryuji quickly turned away from each other, trying to look discreet. Ash ignored this.

“You can write it, but we’ll review it before you post it.” Ash told Ryuji. “Just in case, let’s push sending the calling card until Monday.”

“Sounds good!” Ryuji smiled. He immediately ran off. “Tomorrow you’ll all be amazed!”

“It should be fine… right?” Ann asked, watching him run. Morgana shook his head in disapproval.

“We’ll find out tomorrow.” Ash sighed.

…

Ash entered Leblanc, the bell ringing, signaling his entrance. Sojiro looked up from a magazine. For a moment they watched each other, not saying a word.

The silence stood between them. An entire wall of hurt and anger and neither knew what to say, or what to do to try and break it down.

Sojiro went back to his magazine, not acknowledging Ash.

Ash walked to the back of the café, walking up to the attic, not acknowledging Sojiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was harder to write than I expected. It takes a lot out of you, getting into the headspace of someone like Kamoshida.
> 
> If you didn't know, the Will Seeds showing the memories of the Palace rulers was cut content from Persona 5 Royal. I debated putting it in, knowing that other fics have as well, but I decided to include them because of future palaces, especially the new ones.
> 
> Next is the penultimate chapter for Kamoshida's arc.
> 
> Next chapter; Chapter 11: The King of Lust


	11. The King of Lust

04/17/20XX

“Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust.” Ann read off the card. “We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can’t fight back. That’s why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”

They sat at a booth inside Big Bang Burger, Morgana’s suggestion, as they didn’t have school that day. Ash and Ann sat on one side, Morgana still in the bag, while Ryuji sat opposite of them. When they met, Ryuji immediately brought out, what he called, “prototype calling card version one”. Morgana said to never let him name anything again.

“Pretty good, eh?” Ryuji smirked confidently. “Looked up similar stuff online for reference.”

“It sounds like an idiot trying to be an adult.” Ann told him.

“And your logo is lacking as well.” Morgana added with a disappointed tone. Ryuji’s face fell.

“That- it’s not that bad!” Ryuji tried to defend himself. He looked at Ash.

“… I like the first line.” Ash said in a bid to cheer him up. Ryuji looked even more defeated. He took the card back from Ann and shoved it roughly into his pocket before crossing his arms and glowering.

“It’s a good thing we waited.” Morgana said. “I don’t want to our debut to start so weakly!”

“Ash, can you write it?” Ann asked.

“I can try.” Ash scratched the back of his head. “Reading Ryuji’s gave me a better idea of what a calling card is.”

“I think that worries me more.” Ann grimaced.

“Don’t worry Ann-dono, I’m here to help him.” Morgana said proudly.

“That doesn’t help.” Ann deadpanned much to Morgana’s shock. Ash shook his head. He took a notebook and pen out of his bag and began to write. Morgana looked over it constantly, sometimes nodding or shaking his head. Ash wrote, then scratched off a line before writing again. While he did so, Ryuji took very loud sips from his drink, causing Ann and a couple of other customers to glare at him.

“I believe… this is as good as I can make it.” Ash stated, sliding the note to Ann. She picked it up.

“Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust.” Ann started to read off.

“He’s just copying me!” Ryuji nearly shouted. Ann and Morgana shushed him.

“I said I liked the first line.” Ash shrugged.

“Quiet, let me read!” Ann hissed. She took a breath and read again.

“Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. You have forced your depraved desires upon the young, upon those who had viewed you as a hero. Such vile sins have been ignored, and thus we have decided to steal your distorted heart ourselves, forcing you to confess your crimes with your own mouth. From, The Phantom Thieves.” Ann read aloud.

“Oh come on, that’s basically what I said!” Ryuji groaned.

“Yes, but Ash wrote it better.” Morgana told him. Both looked at Ann, who found herself being the deciding vote.

“It’s better, and it gets the point across, that’s all that matters.” Ann sighed. Ryuji groaned louder. Ann handed the note to Ryuji. He read it, scrutinizing it for any holes, but sighed in resignation.

“Can you also draw a logo?” Ann asked Ash.

“No. I’m no artist.” Ash refused. “We’ll just use Ryuji’s design.”

Ryuji immediately perked up.

“Come on man, you’re still an artist.” Ryuji said to him, grinning. They looked at him confused. “Just an Artist… of Death!”

“…”

“…”

“… Group agreement, never let Ryuji name anything.” Morgana proposed. Both Ann and Ash agreed. Ryuji balked at them, before shaking his head. He stood up and left, grumbling all the while. Ash and Ann watched him go, amused.

“Have to admit however,” Ash started. “If I didn’t see his card, I probably wouldn’t be able to write that one.”

“Heh, well, even his had its own charm.” Ann giggled.

A moment of silent passed between the two.

“This is it… right?” Ann asked her voice trembling slightly. “It almost doesn’t seem real.”

Ash looked at her for a moment. She looked worn.

“Yes, we deal with him tomorrow.” Ash answered. Ann gave him a small smile.

“You know… I’m still terrified that we’ll have to fight that dragon.” Ann spoke slowly. “Ryuji is as well, as I’m sure you’ve guessed, but just the thought of it scares me.”

“We have a route past it.” Ash told her. “It can’t fit inside the castle. As long as we get in and out fast enough, we won’t have to deal with it.”

“Not to mention if we do face it, you’ll have us, your friends there to back you up and protect you.” Morgana added. Ann smiled, and pet Morgana behind his ears.

“You’re right, we’ll do this.” Ann asserted. “I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

She stood up and left.

“How are you feeling.” Ash asked Morgana.

“It’ll take a lot more than a mere dragon to frighten me!” Morgana puffed himself up. Ash let out a small chuckle. “And you?”

“We’ll get through this; I’ll make sure of it.” Ash spoke. He stood up, picking up his bag, Morgana going back inside it, and left as well.

04/18/20XX

The hallways of Shujin Academy were busier than usual. Students crowded around bulletin boards all throughout the school, and it wasn’t until Ash got near one that he understood why. Red cards covered almost every inch of the boards. Ash had to admit, he was impressed with Ryuji. The card came out very well, and even the logo, lackluster as it was, left quite an impression. Turning, he saw Ann and Ryuji together, watching the students crowd around the board.

“How’d you manage to get all those up?” Ash asked as he walked toward them.

“Came in very early.” Ryuji grinned. “Practically broke in. Never thought I’d say I tried to do that for school.”

“That’s quite a number as well. Were there extras?” Ash asked.

“A few.” He said coyly. “Dumped the rest onto Kamoshida’s desk.”

“No one saw you right?” Morgana asked, narrowing his eyes. Ryuji grin widened.

“Not a single soul.” He bragged. Even Morgana looked impressed. Ryuji looked back at the board, before nudging Ash.

“Look who it is.” Ryuji pointed out. They looked back at the board where a stunned and livid Kamoshida stood. His eyes devoured the card, before turning on the students.

“Which one of you brats did this!?” He roared. Many of the students ran off in terror, while others froze, watching him with wide eyes. He looked around, searching for a suspect before he saw them. When he did, he froze, staring directly into Ash’s glare. Kamoshida swallowed. Pointing at Ash, he called.

“Figures the delinquent would try and stir up trouble.” Kamoshida yelled out to him, not getting any closer. “What, jealous of my success? Jealous of my god given gifts?” Ash raised an eyebrow at that last remark.

“I didn’t put up those cards.” Ash called back. “Though I am certain the one who did is a far better man than you.”

“So that means you’re a coward? Not brave enough to do your own dirty work?” Kamoshida tried to taunt. Ash gave a cold, piercing look.

“You haven’t taken a single step towards me.” Ash pointed out. Kamoshida swallowed again. He seemed to fight with himself, before deciding to just leave.

“I’m disappointed Takamaki,” Kamoshida called out to Ann. “You could do much better than this group of criminals.” Ann crossed her arms and glared at him.

“No, I couldn’t.” She said coldly. Kamoshida sneered and began to turn away. Suddenly, the world turned dark, and Shadow Kamoshida stood before them.

“Steal it, if you can.” Shadow Kamoshida challenged. “I have quite the surprise for you.” His laugh echoed around them. And just as suddenly, the world turned back to normal, Kamoshida was nowhere to be seen.

“The calling card worked.” Morgana whispered to them. “After school, it’s go time!”

“Hell yeah, let’s do this!” Ryuji excitedly whispered back.

“We have to do it today; a calling card’s effects won’t last forever, and it won’t work a second time.” Morgana told them.

“Wow, so no pressure.” Ryuji responded. Ash looked troubled. If the situation had gotten too severe, he had planned to get everyone out to try again another day. Leaving with only one chance of success left little to no room for error. Then there was what Shadow Kamoshida said, a ‘little surprise’. He prayed it was just the dragon.

“All right, we’ll meet up after school.” Ann said. Ryuji pumped up his fist, then hurried off to class. Ann did the same. Ash did not move immediately.

“What’s wrong?” Morgana asked him.

“Why didn’t you tell me a calling card’s effects don’t last?” Ash hissed at him. Morgana looked stunned.

“Well… we’re ready, we’ve secured an infiltration route and we have equipment, what more do we need?” Morgana asked, a bit frightened. Ash didn’t respond. In truth, there probably was little more they could do, but at least they had had the option of retreating. Ash sighed. He began to walk to his own class. Worse came to worse, he would do it by himself.

…

“Well, that wraps up the homeroom period.” Kawakami spoke to the class. Though they paid attention, it was clear their minds were on the card that morning. She sighed then looked to Ash, who was meditating. “Amamiya-kun, could I have a word please?”

The class immediately paid attention at that and looked at him. He ignored them, instead getting up to follow Kawakami. Ann gave him a worried look. Ash shrugged but went on. They went into the hallway and walked a bit before coming to a stop before the counselling rooms.

“There’s something I’d like to ask you.” Kawakami told him. “It shouldn’t take long.”

She reached out to the door when it opened. Kamoshida walked out along with another man and a girl with brilliant red hair tied back into a ponytail. Ash’s and the girl’s eyes met, and he saw recognition in her eyes. She even smiled at him. Kamoshida on the other hand, glared away from Ash, rubbing his arm, and beginning to sweat.

“I see you’re already getting on top of the problem I’d mention this morning, Kawakami-sensei.” Kamoshida coughed, trying to keep his voice steady. “I appreciate the support.”

“Thank you again.” The girl said brightly, looking at Ash. He nodded in acknowledgement.

“You know this guy, Yoshizawa?” Kamoshida gritted his teeth. Yoshizawa didn’t seem to notice.

“Yes, he lent me a helping hand earlier.” She explained. A generous statement, Ash thought, but he didn’t contradict her.

“I’d recommend steering clear of him.” Kamoshida warned. “Remember the discussion we just had? There are a number of students in this school you shouldn’t get involved with, and he’s at the top of the list.”

“Oh! The criminal transfer student?” She asked shocked. Ash closed his eyes and let out a quiet huff, not even attempting to defend himself. She’d learn sooner or later. Only one more on the pile that stayed away from him. Kamoshida looked pleased with himself.

“We… we need the guidance office.” Kawakami interrupted awkwardly.

“We should get going as well. Don’t want to get in the way of guiding this delinquent and all.” Kamoshida smiled, acting as if he won a lottery. Ash could feel the Spirit bubble with anger but made no show of emotion. He heard them walk away, but when he opened his eyes, was surprised to see Yoshizawa still standing there.

“Please excuse us.” She told him. She bowed, gave him another smile, then walked to follow the teachers. Ash watched her go with a slightly stunned expression.

… She confused him. Watching her as well, he got the distinct impression that something was off, but he couldn’t see what. Kawakami coughed, grabbing his attention. She pointed into the room, and they entered.

“I’m going to get straight to the point: did something happen between you and Kamoshida-sensei?” Kawakami asked as she sat down. Ash did the same but did not respond. “He gave me a brief lecture this morning, and your name came up. Something about the dangers of a lack of supervision. I don’t mean to pry but-”

“I stopped Kamoshida from forcing himself on a student.” Ash said briefly. Kawakami blinked, not sure if she heard him correctly. When Ash didn’t add onto his statement, Kawakami gave him a very serious look.

“That’s a very serious accusation.” Kawakami started. “Do you have proof?”

“Aside from my own word, and the word of his victim, no.” Ash leveled. “My word, the word of a convict, wouldn’t be enough, and the victim, from my understanding, is currently unavailable.”

“Then why tell me this?” Kawakami asked, her eyes narrowing.

“Because you should know. This affects your students as well.” Ash told her. “Or did you think the volleyball players got injured on accident. Or that Ann has a reputation of sleeping around despite keeping to herself.”

“That’s…” Kawakami spluttered herself into silence. She looked troubled. Ash’s inclination was correct, it seemed. She did care about her students and she did notice these things. However, she didn’t act, and that disappointed Ash. Why? Was there a reason? He doubted the Spirit would tell him, but she was pointed out to him.

“I see I’ve given you much to think about.” Ash said standing up. She jumped as she heard his voice. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“W-wait!” She called. Ash stopped at the door. “J-just one more thing.”

He turned his attention to her.

“That girl outside the office, you didn’t make a pass at her, did you?” Kawakami asked. Ash raised an eyebrow. Such an odd thing to ask after what they just talked about.

“What do you mean pass at?” Ash asked. “We’ve walked by each other.”

“I mean…” She looked even more awkward. “Did you… hit on her?” Ash frowned.

“Why would I hit somebody if they didn’t mean to harm me?” Ash asked, even more confused than before.

“Oh, come on! I mean did you show romantic interest?” Kawakami clarified. Ash blinked.

“… What?” Ash stared at her. The Spirit seemed to be laughing at him. Kawakami gave a very loud sigh.

“When you ‘hit on someone’ or ‘make a pass at somebody’, it means you’re trying to get together with them.” Kawakami explained patiently. “Trying to date or… court them.”

Ash blinked again while Kawakami seemed to glare at the air.

“Or trying for a one-night-stand, but I don’t think you’d do that.” Kawakami muttered.

Ash blinked once, twice, three times before registering what she said. Suddenly the student's comment when he arrived made sense.

“That’s what that means!?” Ash asked, a bit breathless. People in this era were very strange.

Ash could hear the Spirit laugh even harder.

…

“Alright, are we ready to go in?” Ash asked. Everyone gave him a look of determination, and a firm nod. Ash, hesitated, but started the navigation. The castle appeared before them, Morgana turned back into his mascot self, and Ann and Ryuji were wearing their metaverse outfits.

Immediately entering the castle, Ash felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. No guards seemed to be patrolling around, but the entire area felt on high alert. As if just waiting to spot them.

“I don’t like this.” Ash muttered.

"You're probably feeling this way because the Palace is on high alert." Morgana said. "We did more or less declare war." Ash growled in displeasure.

“Let’s get to the elevator now!” Ash ordered. They rushed out to the entrance hall, and began to run up the stairs, only for Ash to stop in his tracks.

“What’s up?” Ryuji asked after nearly running into him. Ash said nothing, staring up at the painting of Kamoshida with a horrified expression. Ryuji looked up as well, but paled when he saw what Ash did. Ann and Morgana did the same.

“W-wait!” Ann cried out. “But wasn’t that where…”

“Did we just miss it?” Ryuji asked futilely. Nobody answered him, and even he expected that.

The painting of Kamoshida was no longer there, or at least, in the way it was before. Now it was crushed below a mountain of rubble. The path to the elevators was blocked, if not entirely destroyed. Ash looked back at the thieves, understanding filling his mind. This was the ‘little surprise’. They would have to go onto the roof to reach the throne room.

“Fall back.” Ash told them.

“What?” They shouted in unison.

“None of you can take on the dragon, let’s fall back.” Ash reasoned.

“But- the calling card only works today!” Ryuji yelled. “We can’t leave it like this!”

“I know but-”

“Then we aren’t going!” Ann argued. “We’re changing his heart!”

“You are to go back!” Ash shouted above them. “It’s much too dangerous!”

“No.” Ann spoke much quieter, but still managed to cut off Ash. “I’m going. I will change his heart, with or without you. I have to.”

“Same here.” Ryuji spoke with the same quiet resolution. “He destroyed too many people, crippled me, and even slandered you. We’re doing this.”

Ash looked between the two, his anger rising. They were absolutely resolute in this decision and it infuriated him. How was he supposed to save them, keep them safe, if they decided to keep throwing themselves into danger anyways?

“Damn the both of you!” Ash roared. They flinched, but otherwise stayed their ground. Ash began to pace back and forth. Ash was most worried about the dragon. None of them could stand up to it yet. Not to mention he wouldn’t be able to use Sorceries or Miracles, they would most likely be too weak. But Ash refused to do Pyromancy with the others in the way. Morgana looked between the two worriedly. Eventually Ann scoffed.

“Let’s go Skull.” Ann told Ryuji. Ryuji nodded.

“You comin’ Mona?” Ryuji asked him. Morgana looked worriedly at Ash, but also nodded and walked over to them. They began to turn away.

“Fine.” Ash said shortly. He walked ahead of them, following the second infiltration route.

“You need to trust us more, Ash.” Ann called out to him as he marched on.

“Trust has nothing to do with it.” Ash responded coldly. Power did, and they were simply not powerful enough.

They followed the route back up, not running into a single shadow. They climbed up to where they could exit onto the roof, where Ash peered out to the rooftop. Nobody was there. Not a single soldier, not even the dragon.

“Maybe we lucked out?” Ryuji whispered.

“It’s never that easy.” Ash muttered back. He began to move forward, every nerve in his body on high alert, waiting for a sign of them being attacked. They reached the other side and looked up to the tower where the throne room and the Treasure was. They would have to climb the outside for quite a bit before being able to enter the window. Ash growled. The path up was much too open. If they were attacked on their way, they would have no cover.

Morgana started to climb. As he got a bit higher, he looked around. He gave the all-clear, then Ryuji started to climb up to him.

A heavy wingbeat sounded. They all looked up. The dragon was perched at the top of the tower, watching them. Its large wings spread out, flame spilling out of its mouth. It beat its wings again, then dived down to them. Ann and Ryuji screamed. Morgana covered his head. With a loud roar, it let out a torrent of fire, billowing down to them.

Ash raised his hand, and sent his own surging flame.

The flames crashed into each other. Like a wall, Ash’s flame stopped the dragon’s breath. The Phantom Thieves looked at him, shocked and almost fearful. The dragon roared again, angered by its lack of success. Before it reached them on the rooftop, it flew back up, keeping its eyes on Ash. It roared again, declaring Ash his enemy.

“Go.” Ash told the group. They stared at him. “You have a job to do, so go.”

“You mean to take it on by yourself!?” Ryuji yelled at him.

“Absolutely not!” Ann shook her head vehemently. “We’re in this together!” Ash looked at them, an odd expression on his face.

“With your strength, you are only in my way.” Ash said.

Ann and Ryuji looked stricken.

“Come one guys, we need to get going.” Morgana said, trying to keep his voice level.

“But-” Ryuji tried to argue.

“I know!” Morgana shouted. “But… what else can we do? We’re not strong enough.” Ryuji looked as if he wanted to shout, throw a tantrum, do something, but couldn’t. Morgana was right, they needed to get going.

“You beat that thing!” Ryuji shouted to Ash. He nodded and turned to face the dragon who was circling about, trying to find an opening. Ryuji, with much force, began to climb once more. Ann continued to stare at Ash.

“Are we so weak? Can we not fight with you?” Ann asked with a trembling voice. “Can we not help?”

“… You cannot help me.”

Ann grimaced. She began to reach out to Ash but was called back by Morgana. Hesitantly, she turned away from Ash, and began to climb.

They began to climb up the main body of the tower.

Ash took a deep breath.

“As for you,” Ash spoke to the dragon, his voice dangerously low. The dragon dived toward him, releasing another torrent of its fire breath. Ash leapt to the side. He watched the fire, but it quickly died out. He would not be able to use it. Shaking his head, he stood up, and readied his chain.

“You are a mockery of the dragon you’re based on!” Ash roared. “I will send you back to the abyss where you spawned!”

It landed, causing the building to quake. It let out a tremendous roar, ringing in Ash’s ears, and shaking the very stone. For a moment, the two stared at each other, before Ash charged in, brandishing his chain like a whip.

Ryuji watched with rapt attention before Morgana tapped his knee. They continued on until they reached the window and climbed through. Once inside, they rushed towards the throne room, tripping when the tower began to shake. They steeled themselves and continued on, still not encountering any enemies, and the traps still deactivated. The door to the throne room was open. Morgana peeked around the door frame.

“Nobody is here.” Morgana stated, suspicious. “Why haven’t we seen anyone?”

“Is it a trap?” Ann asked.

“Probably.” Morgana assented. “Keep your guard up.”

They rushed to the back, where the treasure room was. They slowly opened the door and entered. The chamber was as full of gold as it was previously, only instead of the cloud they saw before, there floated a large ornate golden crown.

“It’s- it’s the Treasure!” Morgana purred loudly.

“It’s huge!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Why is it so pretty? Isn’t it supposed to be Kamoshida’s desires?” Ann asked. Morgana, however, didn’t hear her and launched himself at it. Grabbing hold, he rubbed against it, purring, hypnotized by the Treasure’s sheen.

“Stupid cat, what’re you doing!?” Ryuji yelled at him. “We don’t have time for this, we need to get it out of here! Ash is still fighting that thing!”

At Ash’s name, Morgana stopped, and immediately got off of it. He glared, a blush dusting his cheeks.

“I know that!” Morgana yelled back. “You two will need to carry it!”

“Carry it!? The two of us!?” Ryuji recoiled. “Eff’ that, let’s just roll it.”

“Yeah, it’s Kamoshida’s treasure, who cares if it gets banged up.” Ann agreed. They pulled it down, forced it onto its side, and began to push it out. They strained against it, as even rolling it took a great effort. However, they didn’t roll it long. As the barely got past the throne, a high-pitched, girlish voice made them pause.

“Go, go! Let’s go! Ka-mo-shida!” The voice cheered.

“Dodge, now!” Morgana ordered. They immediately ran from the crown. A loud bang sounded, and a volleyball hit exactly where they were standing, leaving a scorch mark. The crown rolled back to the throne, a flash of light, and it shrunk down. It then flew directly into Kamoshida’s awaiting hand. A scantily clad girl ran up and threw her arms around him. Kamoshida smirked.

“I won’t let anyone take this!” Shadow Kamoshida told the thieves. “This proves I am king of this castle. It is the core of this world!” The girl unwrapped her arms. An Ann wearing nothing but a thin two-piece bikini and tiara with cat ears looked up to Kamoshida with pure admiration and lust. The real Ann gagged at the sight.

“That rat bastard.” Ann seethed. “That’s how he sees me, isn’t it?”

“Yo, pervert!” Ryuji mocked. “Waiting to ambush us? Seems the cowardly one is you!”

“I just made it easy to find you.” Kamoshida scoffed. “Just in case you snuck past my great beast.” He looked at the three of them, and his smirk grew wider.

“Where’s the monster?” Kamoshida taunted. “Didn’t feel up to taking on a king?”

“He’s busy killing your dragon!” Ryuji shouted.

“Not even he will kill it!” Kamoshida laughed. “Don’t you get it? I am king because everyone recognizes me so! The teachers basking in my accomplishments! The students who want to be like me! Even the divine seem to recognize me! I am above all of you!”

“No!” Ann yelled out, her voice strong and steady. “You have used and abused us! You are nothing! Beneath us! You’re a goddamn demon obsessed with your sick desires!”

Kamoshida chuckled.

“You’re right. I’m not like you…” He laughed. “I am a demon who rules this world!”

Kamoshida put the crown on his head. He wrapped his arm around the cognitive Ann, who looked at him in delight. Shadow erupted from around him, submersing himself in it.

“What the hell!?” Ryuji exclaimed.

Kamoshida’s body grew and sprouted two more arms. It grew larger and larger, his skin turning a hot pink. When his body stopped his head grew larger. Goat horns sprung out from the top of his head, his lips disappeared, leaving sharp, pointed teeth. His head stopped growing, but his tongue grew longer, until it reached the floor and then some. His crown grew with him, going back to its original size. In his hands spawned a knife, a fork, a crop whip, and a glass of red wine with a statue of Ann floating around it like a piece of ice.

“I’m allowed to do whatever I want!” The demon Kamoshida roared.

“Not while we’re standing.” Morgana shouted. “Let’s go guys! Persona!”

“Persona!” Ann and Ryuji yelled in unison.

…

Ash charged in, brandishing his chain like a whip. The dragon swiped at him, forcing him to roll under. Quickly standing back up, he whipped the chain down hard on its snout. It snarled and slammed against Ash with its head. Ash jumped, allowing himself fly back. Ash landed on his knees. The dragon breathed fire again. Ash rushed forward, the cone missing him by inches. He whipped it again, barely leaving a mark on its side. The chain was just too inefficient to cut into the dragon’s hide.

It snapped its teeth, trying to catch Ash. He dodged forward underneath it. Reaching its underbelly, Ash let out a large burst of fire. The beast reared back in pain. It began to beat its wings, trying to take flight. Ash pushed his advantage and wrapped his chain around its tail. It took off and began to fly around the tower in a sporadic movement, trying to shake Ash off.

Ash began to pull himself up. When he reached the dragon, he slammed his palm into the dragon, nails first, digging under its scales. The dragon roared in pain and redoubled its efforts to shake him off. But Ash was still clinging on and began to claw his way up to the head, each time digging his fingers into the dragon.

As he got closer to the head, the dragon began to dive and twirl, trying to use the air to shake him off. Ash hung on as hard as he could. One of his hands came free and the wind began to pull at him, his body whipping around to its whim. The dragon pulled out of its dive and began to ascend at a rapid pace. Ash forced his hand forward and slammed it inside the dragon’s scales. He got closer and closer to the head, much to its panic. Taking drastic measures, it began to ram itself against the castle, breaking down walls, and collapsing the roof. Ash, undeterred, straddled its neck, leaning forward and staring into its left eye.

Ash let out a battle cry as he forced his entire arm into its eye socket. The beast screamed in pain, and in its blind fury slammed its head against the tower, causing Ash to crash through brick. Ash lost all the air in his body from the impact, and his grip loosened. He fell onto the roof, a large crack sounded when he landed.

Ash was slow to stand back up. He felt his back. One of his ribs was floating. Nothing he could do about it now. He looked back at the dragon, who was still flying around in pain. The slam must have dazed it as well, as it seemed lower than it used to. Sure enough, the dragon landed hard on the roof. Ash quickly rushed over to it, ignoring his body’s screaming agony. He was closest to the tail, and briefly stopped to get his chain. He rushed to the head as the dragon was slowly getting up. It began to beat it’s wings again.

“Not this time!” Ash roared. Flame gathered around his hand and he waved it. It disappeared, and a swirl of flame appeared in front of the dragon’s face. It exploded, and the dragon reared its head back, crying out. Once Ash was in front, its head drooped down low enough, and too late, realized its mistake. Ash forced his chain between its teeth and pulled hard, breaking off a fang and a few incisors. The beast twisted its body around, swing its claws and tail around, trying to hit him. Ash grabbed the fang, which was the size of his arm, and quickly backed away.

The dragon thrashed more, until, with its remaining eye, saw Ash far away from it. Taking a deep breath, it turned to him and released a fire breath so hot, it began to melt the stone. Ash rushed forward, into the flame. His clothes singed, but he was used to such heat. He got through the fire and jumped onto the dragon’s head. Feeling him, and in a panic, it took off again. But Ash had too good of a hold. Ash raised the dragon’s fang, and with all his might, plunged it deep into the dragon’s head.

It roared in agony. Blinded by its pain, it flew directly into the tower. Ash crashed through, his grip on the fang still strong, it dislodged and went with him. He landed rolling, until his body hit another wall. He groaned in pain, only to break out in coughs. He willed himself to stand up, and face the dragon once more.

The dragon wasn’t moving. Black ooze poured from its eye and from where Ash stabbed it, but otherwise was quite still. Slowly, it began to slide back, until its entire body fell. Ash hurried over to the opening, and watched it crash down, just as still.

Ash allowed himself to fall onto his rear and take deep breaths.

_Are you alright?_

The Spirit’s voice was full of concern. Ash continued to pant.

“Can’t deny it would have been easier with my equipment.” Ash complained. “But no matter what, it takes a lot out of you to take out a dragon. Even one as weak as this.”

_Killed dragons before?_

“Ha, all the dragons I know would demolish that thing. And I killed them all.” Ash told the Spirit. Ash stood back up, groaning as he did so.

“But there is no time to rest.” Ash said. He began to walk to the stairs leading up to the throne room. “We have a king to usurp.”

…

“Is that the best you can do?” Demon Kamoshida taunted. Ann and Ryuji ducked as he swung his large tongue around.

“Zio!”

“Agi!”

Lightning and fire hit Kamoshida, causing him to grunt. He chuckled, licking his teeth.

“Slaves! Come to me!” Kamoshida called out. Four small creatures wearing pig masks on their heads ran out, carrying a large golden cup, with what looked to be female hips and legs. They placed it in front of him, then prostrated themselves.

“See what good slaves do!?” Kamoshida laughed.

“Spike ‘em!” He ordered. The pig men immediately jumped up, grabbing volleyballs out of midair, and spiked them towards the thieves at incredible speeds. Ann barely dodged in time, but Ryuji was clipped at his side. Ryuji cried out and Morgana rushed to his side.

“Dia!” Morgana called. A green light illuminated Ryuji, and his breathing leveled.

“Oh, poor Sakamoto, if only he stayed down like the peasant he is!” Kamoshida taunted. He then stuck his fork at one of the pairs of legs in the cup and ate it. “Ah, that hits the spot!”

The burn marks from both Ryuji’s and Ann’s attacks vanished.

“He can heal himself!?” Morgana complained. “Panther! Aim for the cup!”

“Got it. Carmen!” Ann summoned. “Agi!” The fireball hit the cup directly, scorching it.

“H-hey!” Kamoshida screeched. “You don’t know how much this is worth! Don’t touch it!”

“All that makes us wanna do, is mess with it more!” Morgana grinned. “Ryuji, aim for the cup as well!”

“Right!” Ryuji aimed his shotgun at the cup, and unloaded it, each shot chipping off pieces. Kamoshida roared in rage, and tried to stab Ryuji with his knife, but Ryuji sidestepped it.

“Garu!” Morgana yelled. Wind surrounded the cup, banging it around, until a lethal crack went down the middle. Morgana continued the spell as long as he could, until it finally shattered. When Kamoshida looked down at his ruined trophy, he tried to pick up the pieces. With the distraction, the three surrounded Kamoshida and pulled out their ranged weapons.

“How dare you!?” Kamoshida challenged. “I won this trophy at Nationals! How dare you treat it like this!? How dare you treat me, King Kamoshida, like this!”

“You’re no king.” Ann spat. “You’re a rapist that deserves to be put down! Tell us, was that female reporter the first? Or was she also in a long line of victims?”

Kamoshida paused when he heard her say that.

“Have… you been looking through my memories!?” Kamoshida raged. He brought up his hand, intending to mash Ann into the ground, but he lifted it way too high.

“Now!” Morgana ordered. They unleashed an All-Out Attack against him, opening wounds all across his chest. Kamoshida screamed out and began to slash wildly around. They backed off quickly.

“Now you’ve done it!” Kamoshida screamed. “You all need a lesson in what it means to defy me! Slave! Bring me my ball!”

The pigmen ran away, scrambling to get something.

“Where is it!? What’s taking so long!?” Kamoshida roared. A timid looking student ran up to Kamoshida, holding a volleyball.

“Good, Mishima!” Kamoshida commended. “Now pass me the ball! Surely you can so something as simple as that?”

“Mishima?” Ann asked startled. “What’s he doing here!?”

“Calm down, it’s just a cognition.” Morgana told her.

“Still, that’s screwed up.” Ryuji commented.

Cognitive Mishima served up the ball. Kamoshida leapt up, and a golden sheen seemed to cover the ball.

“This is bad! Guard!” Morgana called out. Immediately, they threw their arms over their faces and braced.

“Here it comes! My Gold Medal Spike!” Kamoshida announced. He spiked the ball towards them, at such speed that it caught on fire. It zoomed to them, picking up even more speed.

Then it popped before it reached any of them.

Ash stood in front of them, slightly burned, but no worse for well as far as they could tell. He was holding what looked to be a long spike out in front of him, glaring over at Kamoshida.

“So, what’s this then, another gift?” Ash scoffed.

“Ash!” Ryuji called to him in shock.

“Y-you’re here!” Ann yelled out, elated.

“That’s Shadow Kamoshida.” Morgana answered Ash’s question. “He transformed into that when we tried to steal his treasure.”

“So, is that your true face then?” Ash sneered.

Kamoshida said nothing, instead fearfully staring at Ash.

“W-where’s my dragon?” Kamoshida asked, already scared of the answer.

“… Are you really asking that?” Ash answered him, showing the long fang he carried. Kamoshida swallowed thickly.

“Whoa, dude! That’s awesome!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“I… I see… I’ll just have to deal with you myself!” Kamoshida tried to gather what little courage he had left. “Mishima, get out of here! I can’t do my kill-shot without proper backup!”

Mishima immediately ran away, crying all the while.

“Only a weak king blames his subjects for his own failure.” Ash sneered.

“Silence!” Kamoshida roared. “Next slave, bring me my damn ball!”

A girl wearing a scant bunny outfit ran up to him. She looked up to Kamoshida with the same lust filled eyes as cognitive Ann. It was Shiho. Ann yelled out in horror and rage, while Ryuji curled his hands into extremely tight fists. Morgana looked disgusted, while Ash could feel the Spirit recoil and bubble with anger.

Ash charged forward. He stabbed the dragon fang into cognitive Shiho’s chest. The cognition screamed, then turned into a shadowy substance, and faded away. For a moment, to Kamoshida, the world seemed to stop. As Ash turned slowly to him, and Kamoshida saw not the strange teenager, but the fiery abyss that scarred him.

Ash raised his hand. A black flame appeared in it, then Ash threw it forward. It hit Kamoshida’s head, consuming it. It was a pain of paradoxes, the heat of the fire burned him, but then he felt an icy cold gnawing at him, like the dark itself. The flame spread, covering his entire body. Kamoshida yelled out, pleading for mercy, but none came.

The black flame faded, and Shadow Kamoshida was lying on the ground, back in his human form. He hugged himself as his crown rolled off him.

“… Where is the Treasure?” Ash asked Morgana.

“It’s the crown.” He responded as he looked down at Kamoshida with contempt. “I’ll get it.”

Ryuji and Ann approached Ash, giving him wary looks. It wasn’t as if Kamoshida didn’t deserve it, but what Ash did, there was no other way to put it, was horrifying. Ash gave them a sad look.

“Ash… just what are you?” Ryuji asked.

Ash did not respond for a moment. When he opened his mouth, a dark chuckle came out.

“Kamoshida wasn’t wrong. In short, I am a monster.” Ash responded.

Ann walked up to him and slapped him.

“What the hell is your face made of!?” Ann hissed as she cradled her hand. Ash wasn’t hurt but was most certainly stunned by the action. After a moment of rubbing her hand, she got up to him and point at his face.

“Stop that!” She commanded him. Ash blinked stupidly. “That’s a dumbass thing to say when you’ve helped both of us so much! While I’ll certainly be asking for clarification of what you just did, Kamoshida is nowhere near right about you, and that’s what’s important now! Never call yourself a monster again!

“You far too kind for it.” Ann finished quietly. She then turned and walked over to Morgana, who was holding onto the crown. Ryuji scratched the back of his head, before speaking.

“I agree with Panther. Sorry for asking like that, but man was that a shock.” Ryuji chuckled uncertainly. “But she’s right. I believe in you! You’re a good guy! We wouldn’t be friends if you weren’t!”

He then clapped Ash on the shoulder, then walked over to the others. Ash started after them startled.

“… Friends…?”

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he walked over to them. Something sped past him and grabbed the crown from Morgana. Kamoshida clung onto it like a lifeline and ran to an open door that led to a balcony, only to stop as he looked down to the drop below.

“What’s wrong? Scared?” Ann taunted. “Why not run some more? Aren’t you a great athlete?”

“What would you know?” Kamoshida spat at her. “Those damn hyenas forcing their expectations on me! What’s wrong with demanding a reward!”

“How pathetic can you get?” Ryuji ridiculed. “Even if they did, there was a point you would’ve taken responsibility for your actions. Where is that man now?” Kamoshida’s eyes widened.

“I… you… how do you-”

“There’s the big question.” Ann interrupted him. “How will you take responsibility this time? Will you jump? Or will we kill you?”

“W-w-wait, please, have mercy!” Kamoshida cried out.

“Shut up! I bet many asked the same as you!” Ann spoke dangerously quiet. Her mask disappeared and Carmen appeared behind her.

“I… I accept defeat. I can’t win.” Kamoshida rolled the crown back at them. Ash picked it up. “kill me if you wish. If I die, my real self goes with me.”

Ann raised her hand, her face alight with fury. Ryuji stepped forward to stop her, but before he could reach her, she sent a fireball at him. It flew directly at him, until at the last second when it flew past. Ryuji let out a huge sigh of relief.

“If he dies, he can’t confess to his crimes.” Ann spoke quietly.

“You’re kind, Panther.” Morgana commented while also looking extremely relieved.

“I wonder…” Ash muttered, but no one heard him. Kamoshida began to sob.

“I’ve lost…. It’s all over when you lose.” Kamoshida sniffled. “What… am I supposed to do now?”

“She already told you.” Ryuji said. “Confess your crimes” Kamoshida seemed to absorb this, looking up at them with a new sense of purpose.

“Alright, I’ll return to my real self.” Kamoshida said his body was surrounded by light. “I’ll make sure that I-” Kamoshida disappeared in a flash, returning to his real self.

Immediately after he left, the castle began to rumble. Dust and small bits of stone began to fall from the ceiling. Everyone except Morgana looked around.

“Just so you know, we should get going now.” Morgana said. “This place is about to collapse.”

“What!?” Ryuji shouted.

“Back to the entrance, now!” Ash ordered. They began to run back, the floor starting to collapse beneath them. They jumped down the tower, back onto the roof, quickly following the route back. Ryuji almost collapsed, but Ash picked him up and began to run even harder. They pushed themselves, as then the ceiling started to fall on them. With deft dodges, they managed to make their way back to the entrance wall, where the doors to the outside had fallen. They ran past it, Ann pulled out her phone, and tapped the navigation app.

They finally stopped outside of the real school, in the alleyway. Ash dropped Ryuji and clutched at his back. Ann and Ryuji were out of breaths as well. Morgana however, looked barely winded.

“If we do this again.” Ash breathed out. “You tell us everything. Understand, Morgana?”

“Hm, you guys made it out fine.” Morgana said. He began licking his paw, having turned back into a cat.

“You will sleep outside.” Ash told him. Ash ignored Morgana’s protests as he began to mutter the healing miracle. His hand began to glow, and he felt immediate relief on his back.

“Yeah, we definitely need to talk.” Ann choked out, after seeing that.

“Tomorrow.” Ryuji simply said.

“Tomorrow.” Ann agreed.

…

“So, where’s the treasure?” Ryuji asked.

Ash searched his bag, where he though he put the crown. Instead, he pulled out a gold medal of some sort.

“What the…?” Ryuji sputtered.

“Where’s the crown? That treasure?” Ann asked.

“That is the treasure.” Morgana explained. “That means his medal was the source of Kamoshida’s desires, or at least, what he saw as the source. To him, this medal has as much value as that crown.”

“An Olympic medal.” Ryuji seemed in awe of the item. “So, the perv just couldn’t let his glory go, huh?”

“He said it himself, ‘it’s over when you lose’.” Ash reminded.

“This means that Kamoshida’s heart has been changed, right?” Ann asked.

“… Probably.” Morgana affirmed. Ryuji gawked at him

“Really? Probably?” Ryuji repeated.

“This is the first successful example for me too.” Morgana told them. “However, there’s no doubt this affected the real personality too. The palace disappeared, after all.”

“I’m too tired for this.” Ann stated. “Let’s just reconvene tomorrow, okay?”

“… Yeah, probably for the best.” Ryuji admitted. “We’ll have a lot to go over.” He glanced at Ash.

“Let’s go home.” Ryuji said, shaking his head.

They all went their separate ways. Morgana went into Ash’s bag and immediately fell asleep. Ash scoffed at his actions but walked back to Leblanc, after stuffing the chain back in. He just carried the fang in his arms, which garnered him a few odd looks, but ash ignored them, becoming lost in his own thoughts. They had succeeded in stealing the treasure. Now to see if Kamoshida’s heart changed. Ash had his reservations but decided to go along. Besides, he could always do it his way if need be.

That thought made Ash pause, as that brought back Ann’s and Ryuji’s words.

“Too kind for it, huh?” Ash muttered to the wind. “… I wonder… what would Anri say to that…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a long one, but no less satisfying. For anyone wondering, as Ash doesn't speak the spell names, the spells he used in this chapter were: heal, flame surge, profaned flame, and black fire orb.
> 
> As for the story, my goodness we've come a long way, though it may not seem like it. As I said before, this was the penultimate chapter of Kamoshida's Arc. Next, the finale, and after that, the first chapter of a new palace, so look forward to that.
> 
> All in all, I'm quiet please with this chapter. Finished up a few things and set up some others, and I'm looking forward to writing more.
> 
> P.S. I really wanted to add more "torture" for Kamoshida, but had to hold myself back. As fun as it is, this isn't that kind of story.
> 
> P.P.S. How many times did I write "Fire" or "Flame"? Because it felt like a lot.
> 
> Next Chapter: Confessions


	12. Confessions

Ash woke with a start. When he got back into his room and sat on his bed, his phone opened back to the metaverse app, forcing him asleep and sending him to the Velvet Room. Getting up, he noticed he was no longer chained, or wearing the stiped suit. Instead, he was in his everyday outfit, a black jacket, red shirt, and grey jeans. The cell was open, no indication of any iron bars. He got up and walked out to Igor and Lavenza, who were at a repaired wooden desk.

“Welcome back Lord.” Igor said in his kindly voice. “Excellent job with your first Palace.”

“I see you’ve managed to repair this room.” Ash said, looking around. Not a single trace of the battle was left over.

“As I said, it would be before your next visit.” Igor laughed softly.

“Did you call me here for a reason?” Ash asked.

“Two things. Worry not, it shall not take long.” Igor told him. “Our first topic of discussion is your experience through the palace.”

“It wasn’t anything especially difficult.” Ash reported. “The biggest problem was the sudden appearance of a dragon.”

“Yes, that indeed is worrying.” Igor solemnly nodded. “It is as predicted; the God of Control is interfering more.”

“Can our mutual benefactor not do anything?” Ash asked

“I’m afraid he would see it as simply balancing.” Igor said. “You are here to do the same, after all.” Ash scoffed.

“So, Yaldabaoth is to have free reign?” Ash sneered.

“We shall see.” Igor replied. He closed his eyes in thought. “In truth, you forcing him out of the Velvet Room may have even more unforeseen consequences then we first thought. If he was able to do create a dragon for this Palace in a short amount of time, then we must wonder what he will do for those he can prepare for more.

“Or perhaps, instead of just strengthening the Palaces,” Igor continued. “He will instead create different obstacles.”

“A worrying prospect indeed.” Ash agreed. “But we won’t know until we come upon them.”

“Indeed not.” Igor nodded. “This brings us to our second topic. One, more of a personal curiosity than anything. How were you able to see past the doppelganger’s disguise?”

“I heard the voice of Aldia tell me what he said was a lie.” Ash told them. Both Igor and Lavenza gave him confused looks. Ash scratched the back of his head. “How to explain it… Aldia was a scholar in my world. He was the Scholar of the First Sin and someone who desired to escape the cycle of our world.”

“The cycle?”

“Of the linking of the First Flame.” Ash stated. “Where once our world was to be a straight line, from an Age of Ancients, to the Age of Fire, then The Age of Dark, the actions of a fearful and prideful lord caused the world to be trapped in an endless cycle, until it burned itself out.

“Aldia researched that event, and of the Undead Curse, believing it to be the answer to shed the yolk of fate.” Ash closed his eyes in thought. “Though I suppose, he was not wrong in that conclusion.”

“Is he alive?” Igor asked.

“I do not know.”

“Then… how is it you can hear his voice?” Igor questioned. Ash chuckled.

“He leaves quite the impression. If you saw him, you would understand.” Ash responded, still chuckling, reminiscing about him. He could still see him, his giant charred form, covered in burned branches and fire. “He was an abomination of life; something whose very existence could be called… a miracle.”

“A miracle? One of your spells?” Lavenza spoke up.

“That’s how I see it.” Ash told them. “He is an awe inspiring horrific being, a miracle who I can’t shut out of my head. He hated the Lord of Light, and he hated the lies the lord created, and that hatred, shall we say, imprinted onto me.

“Every time I hear a lie, his voice will ring out in my mind.” Ash winced. “Trying to lie myself just brings me great pain.”

“Fascinating.” Igor commented. “Well, whatever consequence may come, I must thank you for releasing me from his clutched nonetheless.”

“You have my thanks as well.” Added Lavenza. She bowed, but then frowned at him. “But I must ask you take better care of that body. You’ve suffered many bodily injuries.”

“Any injuries I take will heal just fine.” Ash waved off, much to her annoyance.

“You are too reckless with the trickster’s body!” Lavenza cried out.

“That does remind me, how is that body handling your soul?” Igor questioned. “That was one of our worries bringing you here. It should be adapting, but we were not sure how fast it would take.”

“I did notice while fighting my body seemed more durable than it was a month ago.” Ash looked at his clenched fist. “When fighting that dragon, I took a blow similar to when that truck hit me into a wall, and I wasn’t knocked out.”

“You did what a month ago?” Lavenza’s voice came out low and threatening.

“Your soul is slowly changing that body. I’m sure you will achieve your previous strength once more.” Igor quickly interrupted her.

“What of Ren?” Ash asked. “When I am done with my task, what will happen then?”

“You shall be returned to your world, and the Trickster to his body, I believe, lest any complications come up.” Igor told him. “Is that agreeable? We may be able to allow you to stay here.”

“No, that won’t be necessary.” Ash said in tired voice. “I will not displace Ren. I will do my task, then leave.”

“Hmm, truly?” Igor said quietly, giving Ash a piercing look. Ash raised an eyebrow, but otherwise did not speak. An alarm sounded, echoing around the room. “Alas, our time comes to an end. We shall meet again.”

Ash felt himself sway, and darkness overcame him.

04/19/20XX

“Yo, transfer student!” Somebody to Ash’s right called. Ash was standing outside of his classroom, waiting for Ryuji, apparently wanting to show him something before they met with Ann. A boy walked up to Ash. Giving him a brief glance, the boy wore the standard Shujin uniform with a second-year badge, had blond hair and brown eyes. His face was rather thin, though his body belied some athleticism. His soul burned hot and seemed to ooze similar to Kamoshida, but was otherwise insignificant. Ash closed his eyes, beginning to meditate.

“Transfer!” The boy called once more, trying to get his attention. “Heard you were hanging out with that Sakamoto. Figures trash like you two would try and stick together. Don’t know why they let waste like you in.”

The boy watched him for some reaction, only to be frustrated as Ash didn’t even open his eyes.

“It’s rude to not pay attention when someone is talking!” The boy said. Now other students were beginning to take notice.

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” He yelled. He got up into Ash’s face, his fists clenched. Ash began to think on what he would say to the rest of the thieves.

“Leave him alone!” A familiar voice called. The boy jumped back. Ryuji ran up to them. Ash finally opened his eyes and turning to Ryuji.

“Ah, you’re here.” Ash said. “Shall we go then?” Ryuji glared at the boy.

“Is this guy bothering you?” Ryuji asked.

“Is who bothering me?” Ash looked around confused. He looked at the boy, who in turn looked directly into Ash’s left eye and froze. Ash raised an eyebrow.

“Him?” Ash clarified. Ryuji blinked.

“Y-yeah?” Ryuji scratched the back of his head, suddenly looking embarrassed.

“Do you pay attention to the dirt you sweep aside?” Ash shrugged.

“N-no?”

“Then there you have it.” Ash told him while walking off. Ryuji shook his head, but quickly followed after. The boy still stood there for a moment, registering what Ash said. Something finally seemed to click in his head, and he scowled.

“Whatever, Kamoshida will take care of you two anyways!” He yelled at their backs. Ryuji almost turned around, but Ash grabbed his arm and hauled him off.

“Just a worthless soul, Ryuji. Pay no mind.” Ash stated. Ryuji nodded, calming himself, and then led them out to the courtyard.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Morgana popped his head out of the bag.

“Well, actually, I wanted to ask a favor.” Ryuji started. “Well… two favors really… I want to get stronger. During the times where we ran, my stamina and speed were just lame, and I really don’t wanna hold you back.

“So, I’m gonna try and start running again, and I’d appreciate it if you joined me in that.” He suggested, looking slightly embarrassed.

“I don’t mind.” Ash responded. “It’ll be interesting to learn what constitutes as exercise around here.” Ryuji still looked troubled.

“T-that’s not the end of it.” Ryuji stuttered. “You see… I also wanna learn how to fight like you can.”

Ash was silent for a moment.

“I…” Ash paused, hesitating. His fighting was to kill, to survive, and was ill suited for Ryuji. Morgana looked at him expectantly, while Ryuji kept his gaze to the floor. But, Ash thought, it would have him prepared, just in case. “Yes… I can try to train you.”

Ryuji immediately grinned at this. Pumping his fist into the air, his spirit flaring, threw an arm around Ash’s shoulders.

“Thanks man!” Ryuji practically exploded. “Aw, this’ll be awesome.”

“You say that now.” Morgana teased.

“Yes, I imagine it’ll be quite painful.” Ash stated. Ryuji laughed.

“Okay mister big shot, just take it easy on me.” Ryuji drawled, but his expression fell slightly at the pitying look on Ash’s face. “You’re kidding right?”

“Let’s go, it’s time to meet Ann.” Ash said as he began to walk away.

“He’s kidding right?” Ryuji asked to no one in particular. “… For real?”

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Ryuji ran to catch up to Ash, and they both walked up to the rooftop. Ann was already there, sitting at one of the empty desks. She waved when she saw them. Ryuji waved back, Ash nodded, and they gathered around her. Morgana jumped out of the bag.

“So, we managed to change Kamoshida’s heart, right?” Ryuji stated. “Is there any way to check this?”

“Well, like I said yesterday, the palace disappeared.” Morgana said. “And to add to that, his shadow said that he would change. We’d probably know if we saw him.”

“That is another thing, I haven’t seen Kamoshida all day.” Ryuji noted. “He didn't even show up to school.”

“That is strange behavior.” Morgana conceded. "But not necessarily proof that his heart changed." Ryuji clicked his tongue, not satisfied by it.

“Well, we’ll learn either way eventually.” Ann interjected. “For now… it’s about time we talked about Ash.”

Everyone looked at him. He gave a deep sigh.

“I do not promise to answer everything, but what I do will be the truth.” Ash told them. Ann and Ryuji looked at each other, silently debating who should go first.

“Where are you from?” Morgana spoke up first. The two gave their full, rapt attention to him. Ash glared slightly at the cat. Starting off with something that would more than likely boggle their minds was not how he wanted to start.

“You know this.” Ash pointed out to Morgana.

“They don’t.” Morgana tilted his head to the other two and gave Ash an infuriatingly innocent expression.

“I... I am from another world. In that world, my home… was… the land of Londor.” Ash stated. Well, he thought, in the end, it would be fairer to say the entire world was his home. Ryuji and Ann gaped at him, their mouths hanging like door knockers.

“Okay, time out!” Ryuji crossed his hands in an x. “This is already way over my head!”

“Same!” Ann agreed. “Now try again in a way that makes sense.”

“My answer will remain the same no matter how I repeat it.” Ash sighed. “So, move on to something else.”

“Okay, different world… that’s… a lot.” Ann muttered. “Makes what I was going to ask seem really lame in comparison.”

“What was it?” Ash asked.

“Um… is that really your eye?” Ann asked lamely. “I’ve been curious about it since I’ve met you.”

“Yes, it’s real.” Ash responded, and despite himself, gave a small, amused grin.

“Your hair too?”

“They’re both real Ann.”

“My turn then!” Ryuji immediately jumped in. “What was it you did in the Palace? When you fought the dragon and turned demon Kamoshida into a crisp?”

“That was Pyromancy, a branch of magic in my world.” Ash explained. “Where I come from, there are three types: Sorceries, Miracles, and Pyromancy. At one point, there was one more proposed branch called hexes, though due to how similar the spells were, they were absorbed into the three.”

“Are you a master of Pyromancy?” Ryuji continued.

“I am a master of all of them.” Ash responded.

“Though…” Ash hesitated. “I suppose it would be accurate to state that I have an affinity to Pyromancy.”

Ryuji continued to look awed and was about to ask something else when Morgana spoke.

“Is your strength the result of magic?”

“No.” Ash said simply. They waited for him to continue, only to be disappointed when he didn’t.

“Are you going to tell us how you became strong?” Morgana asked.

“You do not need to know.” Ash crossed his arms.

“Okay, how about… where were you born?” Ann asked, interrupting Morgana who was about to argue.

“I… do not remember.” Ash looked troubled for a moment, before shaking his head.

“Does it… have something to do with why you don’t know your name?” Ann questioned. Ash took a deep breath.

“It’s related.” Ash responded slowly.

They continued to question him about various things, mainly about what kind of magic he could do, how strong it was, and why he didn’t use them earlier. He answered saying he could only use most of the magic with a catalyst, and the others too dangerous to use around others unless there was enough space. Ryuji commented that this seemed like a copout. Eventually, the conversation went back to Londor, and of Ash personally, but when asked such, he was vague.

“What was London-” Ryuji started.

“Londor.”

“Yeah, that! What was that like.” Ryuji asked.

“It was… religious.” Ash contemplated, debating on what and how much to say. “The people worshiped a man known as the Lord of Hollows. They kept this faith for many centuries, until… they learned how useless he was.”

“Ooh, now that’s a title! So, this Lord of Hollows, he’s basically a god? Did you ever meet him?” Ryuji asked excitedly.

“He… essentially was. And I have… seen his face.” Ash said slowly.

“So? What’d he look like?” Ryuji leaned forward.

“He… looked… tired.” Ash told him slowly, weighing each word.

“That’s not what I mean.” Ryuji frowned. Ash ignored him.

“You said they learned how useless he was?” Ann pointed out. Ash nodded. “How so?”

“They… wanted him to fix the world… and he couldn’t.” Ash said.

“Seems unfair to expect that of anybody.” Ann huffed. “Did the faith end before you were born then?”

“… No…”

“So, you saw its collapse?” Morgana asked.

“Yes.”

“Wow, that must’ve been…” Ryuji searched for the right word to say.

“An experience.” Ash finished, his tone making Ryuji wince slightly.

“W-well, I think that’s almost all of our questions.” Ann forced the conversation along. “But if you came from another world, how did you get here?”

_Don’t tell them!_

Ash felt panic and shame ooze off the Spirit. This startled him slightly, but when he looked at Morgana, he saw that same momentary panic in his eyes that the Spirit had. Ash understood then. If he talked about how he arrived, he would have to talk about how they died to Yaldabaoth, something he agreed they could not know yet.

“Alas, I’m afraid I will not tell you that yet.” Ash told them. Both gave a disbelieving groan, but Ash would not budge. They were interrupted by a phone ringing, the sound coming from Ryuji’s pocket. He pulled it out and yelped as he looked at the screen.

“It’s that late!? No wonder Mom’s calling.” Ryuji began to walk off. “I gotta get going. See you guy’s later!” He waved, then answered the phone as he began to run down the stairs. They could hear “I’m sorry mom!” as he answered with his loud as usual voice. Ann giggled.

“Time for us to go as well.” Ash commented. Morgana nodded and hopped back into his bag. As Ash reached the door, Ann called out to him.

“Hey… when you called yourself a monster… what did you mean by that?” Ann asked tentatively. Ash turned to look at her. She was startled to see that same odd expression he gave when he told them to leave him to fight the dragon.

“One does not gain this kind of strength without sacrifice… the sacrifice of yourself, and of others.” Ash spoke in a dead voice. He opened the door and left, leaving Ann to stare where he was. She felt conflicted, not exactly certain what to believe. While Ash coming from a different world in some way made sense, it was in no way easy to accept. Then there was what Ash said about sacrifice. How did someone the same age as her look so downtrodden.

As she began to leave, more questions seemed to fill her head, though one seemed to stick out beyond the others. They never did ask how old he was. She shook her head, knowing there would be time to ask later. She put it out of her mind, and left.

“That seemed to go well.” Morgana commented to Ash as they boarded the train.

“Did it?” Ash contemplated. “I’m not so sure.”

“Really?”

“We’ll Ann didn’t seem quite ready to believe me.” Ash commented. “Then there was Ryuji.”

“He seemed to believe you full stop though.” Morgana told him.

“That’s true, he responded with great enthusiasm.” Ash conceded. “But it appeared to me as if he was encouraging a child’s story, if you will.”

“I… suppose he was a bit… too enthusiastic.” Morgana’s face scrunch up in thought. “But then I can’t really blame him. How’re you supposed to react to somebody coming from another world?”

“I could not tell you.” Ash chuckled.

“If that’s how he reacted to you saying you’re from another world, I’d hate to think on how he’d react to you saying we gotta fight a god.” Morgana chuckled as well.

“You seem to be taking that rather well.” Ash commented.

“Well, hearing you’re going to die fighting certainly puts things in perspective.” Morgana grumbled. “But I believe we can change it.

“Besides,” Morgana added with a smug grin. “What greater mark of thievery is there than stealing our future for ourselves?”

Ash chuckled.

04/20/20XX

“Finally.” Ash said as he entered the school library. He hummed to himself as he browsed around, picking up history, science, and law books. The other students broke out in murmurs as he went around. After collecting a large pile, he sat down at a table that only had one student. A girl with short brown hair working with several papers and a textbook. Without any regard to the girl, Ash dumped his collection of books onto the table, making her jump at the sound of it, and began to read vigorously. The girl watched him read a red book for a second, before registering that this was the transfer student everyone was talking about.

“Um, excuse me?” The girl tried to engage with him. Ash was fascinated by what the book described of the world’s history, and thus did not hear her.

“Excuse me?” She said a bit louder. He still did not listen.

“What? That criminal is actually studying?”

“Look at what he’s grabbed. He can’t actually be smart enough to understand all that, right?”

The girl frowned, turning at the students who were gossiping. They immediately turned away, staring down into their own activities, trying to look inconspicuous. The girl’s frown deepened as she turned to look back at Ash. Seeing that he was only reading, and not doing much else, she simply shook her head and went back to her work. Though she looked again when she thought she heard a cat meowing. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, though she could’ve sworn that Ash was reading a book with a red cover, not a green one. She shook her head; she must be more tired than she thought.

…

Ash went to the library counter with a stack of unfinished books, a slight skip in his step. The librarian looked alarmed at the large amount, and looked incredibly worried when she saw who brought them. Gathering her courage, she swallowed and spoke as loud as she could.

“I’m sorry, but you can only check out one book at a time.”

She watched as Ash’s expression ever so subtly changed into one of great disappointment.

He looked at the large stack of books. He looked back to the librarian. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, the girl worrying that he was about to blow up. He looked back at his stack of books.

“… Dammit.”

04/22/20XX

“Attention please.” The intercom sounded. “An emergency assembly is to be held after fifth period. Teachers, please escort your students to the gymnasium.”

Kawakami blinked in surprise. The students began to murmur amongst themselves. Ann glanced back to Ash, who narrowed his eyes at the news. Even the Spirit felt surprised at this. No assembly had happened this early.

“Do you think it’s about-” Ann tried to whisper.

“Not here.” Ash hushed her. He looked down into his desk where Morgana was resting. Morgana gave him a significant look. It seemed they both thought the same thing. This had something to do with Kamoshida.

…

The gym was packed full, the students wondering loudly why it was called. There was a stage at the end of it, a podium set up. Ash stood at the back of the crowd, the student’s giving a wide circle avoiding him, until Ryuji spotted and joined him.

“What do you think is going on?” Ryuji looked worried. “You don’t think it’s something about us, right?”

“I doubt it.” Ash stated. “You said yourself, they didn’t spot you when you posted the calling card, and I doubt they know of what we did in the metaverse.”

“We think it has something to do with Kamoshida.” Morgana told him, his head popping out of the bag.

“Shh!” Ryuji hissed. “Stay in the damn bag!”

“No one is paying attention to us!” Morgana whispered back heatedly. This was immediately proven false by a girl looking back and pointing Morgana out to her friend. He yelped, and quickly forced himself back into the bag.

“A professional thief, huh?” Ryuji mocked. Morgana seethed internally but otherwise said nothing. Ash only shook his head at their antics. Looking back up to the stage, he noticed the principal walk out to the podium. He nudged Ryuji as the blob began to speak.

“W-welcome students and staff!” He began nervously. “I apologize for the inconvenience, but one of our staff felt it vital to hold a meeting. I hope you will listen to- Kamoshida-sensei!?”

Kamoshida came out from behind a curtain on the stage. He walked past the principal and into the forefront where everyone could see him. His shoulders were sagged, his eyes on the floor. He looked defeated, and when he spoke, Ash could not hear the arrogance that usually accompanied him.

“I… have been reborn.” Kamoshida said in a loud clear voice. “That is why I will confess everything to you all.”

“Holy shit… for real?” Ryuji said under his breath.

“I have repeatedly done things unbecoming of a teacher.” Kamoshida began, his voice heavy. “Verbally abusing students… physically abusing my team, and… sexually harassing female students.”

The students broke out in whispers.

“I thought of this school as my own castle… There were even students I had planned to sentence to expulsion, simply because I didn’t like them.” He confessed. “I am truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts.

“I am an arrogant, shallow… and shameful person. No, I’m worse than that. I will take responsibility and kill myself for it!” Kamoshida cried out. He threw himself onto the ground, shaking and crying. Ash’s eyes widened, and Ryuji’s jaw hit the floor. Many teachers around tried to get the student’s attention away from him, even the principal tried to usher Kamoshida off the stage. The principal tried to get pick Kamoshida off the ground.

“Don’t run, you bastard!” Ann yelled out, silencing the school. “If you truly want to take responsibility for what you’ve done, you have to face it for all those you hurt! You have no right to run from this!”

“You’re right… you’re absolutely right… I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes.” He sobbed.

“I did horrible things to Takamaki-san as well. In return for giving Suzui-san a position on the team… I… I tried to force her into having relations.” He confessed. “When she did not, I attempted to rape Suzui-san in retaliation.”

The whispers began anew, harsher than before.

“As of today, I will resign from my position as an instructor and turn myself in.” He cried out. “Someone, please call the police!”

“Whoa…” Ryuji breathed out.

“Please return to your classes!” A teacher begged. But the damage had already been done. The students whisper grew louder and louder until the gym seemed to echo their voices. Someone had called the police; Ash could hear the sirens. The officers entered, Kamoshida practically threw himself at their feet. They dragged him along, arresting him to his confessing cries.

Eventually, the teachers managed to herd the students out, though they didn’t return to their classes and just stood in the hall talking. Ash and Ryuji somehow escaped the teacher’s notice, and soon Ann walked up to them.

“His heart really did change…” Ann said in shock.

“Seems like it.” Ryuji affirmed, but he looked conflicted. “But, was this really for the best?”

“What do you mean?” Ash asked.

“I mean, it all happened so quickly. Not to mention how much he changed…” Ryuji scratched the back of his head. “Don’t get me wrong, he deserves whatever comes his way, but… Is it alright to change someone that much?”

Ash contemplated his words for a bit.

“He was hurting others. You did this to stop that.” Ash asserted. “I think if stopping that was worth it to you, you can look at this with a clear conscious.”

“I guess, yeah.” Ryuji agreed, though not entirely reassured.

Three students walked up to them at that moment: two girls and Mishima. Mishima bowed deeply to Ann, much to the group’s surprise.

“Takamaki-san… I’m sorry!” He told her. “We all knew, but we pretended we didn’t.”

“Takamaki-san, I got you all wrong! I’m sorry that I spread rumors about you.” One of the girls apologized.

“I didn’t know at all… Kamoshida was pushing himself onto you. It must’ve been really hard on you.” The other said with a grimace. “I’m sure there’s a ton of people who want to apologize to you. We’re so sorry!”

“No, it’s okay. The same goes for me too…” Ann shook her head. “Besides, that’s all in the past now.”

The girls looked about to say more, but a teacher interrupted them, ordering them to go back to class. The two girls gave on more sympathetic look to Ann, then walked off. Mishima stayed behind, looking at Ash.

“I also need to apologize to you.” Mishima said. Ash raised an eyebrow. “I’m the one who leaked your criminal record to the school. Kamoshida told me to, and…”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Ash cut across. “It doesn’t bother me, and I’m certain it would have spread regardless.” Mishima looked torn at that. Nodding to himself, he gave Ash a determined look.

“I don’t know how to make it up to you, but I swear I will!” He said heatedly. And with that, he ran off.

“Look at that, seems Kamoshida wasn’t the only change of heart.” Ryuji whistled. “Good for you though, huh Ann? Seems those rumors about you are going to disappear.”

“My thing doesn’t really matter.” Ann said. “We made Kamoshida apologize about everything… that’s more than enough for me.”

“You should tell Suzui” Ryuji said.

“Yeah… I should.”

…

“So, our targets won’t undergo a cognitive shutdown if it returns, even if the Palace disappears?” Morgana spoke slowly.

“It appears so.” Ash answered. He leaned back against the fencing on the roof.

“I see… so we need to persuade the Shadow without killing it, and then send it back to its real self.” Morgana processed. “Doing that will change the heart and not cause a mental shutdown.”

“So, we can make ‘em confess without any of the bad stuff?” Ryuji smirked. “That works for me! Though I gotta admit, that freaked me out when he just got up and started talking.”

“Must you be so loud?” Ann chastised as she walked onto the roof.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ryuji waved off. “So… how’d it go with Suzui?” Ann frowned.

“She’s listened to me… but… she’s been unresponsive.” Ann’s voice shook. “I’m really worried.”

“She… has to get better eventually… right?” Ryuji said, uncertain. Ash looked away, unwilling to look at Ann. The guilt crept up his chest, and to be honest, he did nothing to try and rid himself of it.

“She has to…” Ann breathed out. “Anyways, I just wanted to thank you guys.”

Ash whipped around so hard; he cricked his neck. Nobody noticed.

“Thanks to all of you, I was able stand up to Kamoshida. I could actually do something.” Ann gave a shaky smile. “So, thank you so much!”

“C’mon, we couldn’t’ve done it without ya.” Ryuji grinned embarrassed. “Still, I’m surprised you didn’t off him.”

“It’s not like that.” Ann shook her head. “I just wanted Kamoshida to apologize himself.”

“You’re so kind Ann-dono.” Morgana sighed.

“Would’ve left a bad aftertaste, huh?” Ryuji said.

“Huh? That’s not it either.” Ann denied. “I think revenge is better served if I make him repent. Realizing what he’s done, he’ll grovel for the rest of his life. I just believe there are fates worse than death.”

Ryuji let out a low whistle. Ash laughed, shocking all three of them.

“A truly fiery soul, bright and cruel in equal measures.” Ash complimented. They stared at him, looking a bit uncomfortable.

“A-anyways, that’s all settled.” Ryuji tried to restart the conversation. “But you know, there is one thing bothering me. Was Kamoshida the only one with a metaverse thing?”

“It isn’t necessarily limited to one person.” Morgana explained. “Anyone can have a Palace if their heart is warped by their desires. Wanna check it out?”

“No.” Ash said. “For right now, we should keep our heads low. Chances are we are going to be put under scrutiny, especially me.”

“Tell me about it.” Ann groaned. “I’m already hearing rumors that you two threatened him. Nobody is really believing that Phantom Thieves stole his heart.”

“Yeah, laying low would be the best.” Ryuji agreed. “Still, what do we do with this?” He held up the Olympic Medal.

“Just get rid of it.” Ann scowled at the object.

“Kinda wasteful, don’t you think?” Ryuji said. “I think we should pawn it off.”

“Do what?” Ash questioned.

“Sell it.” Morgana told him.

“Oh… I know a man.” Ash nodded, understanding.

“You… you do?” Ann looked uncertain.

“Cool, we’ll leave it to you then!” Ryuji grinned. “Still though, how much is it worth?”

Ryuji pulled out his phone, looking it up.

“Wait, thirty thousand yen!? That’s all a gold medal’s worth!?” Ryuji yelled.

“Hey, remember that time in middle school? I lent you some money.” Ann said in a sweet voice.

“There’s no way I borrowed thirty thousand from you!” Ryuji retorted.

“Wouldn’t it be around that much with compounded interest?” Ann still spoke in that sweet tone.

“Interest my ass!” Ryuji yelled.

“How about using it as funds for a celebration?” Morgana suggested. “Discussions among thieves are to take place over luxurious food. How about it?”

“I’m down for that!” Ryuji agreed.

“That does sound good.” Ann hummed. “Fine, but there’s a place I want to go. Shiho and I wanted to go there someday.”

“I owe money, so I can’t complain.” Ryuji shrugged. “How about you?” He asked Ash.

“I don’t ea-”

_Be considerate_

“Do what whatever you want.” Ash coughed. Looking excited Ann and Ryuji went off on their own. Ann was to set up when and where they celebrated while Ash sold the medal. Though Ann did tease Ryuji a bit more about the money he owed her. Something about a dolphin, though Ash wasn’t really paying attention at that point.

Ash left the two bickering and started heading home.

_It’s too soon_

Ash turned into an alleyway.

“How early?” Ash asked.

“Did you say something?” Morgana asked, poking his head out of the bag.

_May 2 nd_

“Ten days too early.” Ash sighed. “Did you finish the Palace as quickly?”

“What are you talking about?” Morgana questioned.

_April 25 th_

“Still doesn’t add up.” Ash growled. “It was four days till he confessed this time, seven days till he confessed your time.”

“Are you talking to this Spirit you talked about? Ren?” Morgana whispered.

_Then why?_

Ash thought for a moment. Some sound came from across the street, making Ash look up. A screen was showing a movie trailer. A villain had just tossed his subordinate aside. That gave Ash some pause.

“Perhaps… Yaldabaoth is simply getting rid of him early?” Ash suggested. Morgana stayed silent this time, simply listening, and trying to understand.

_What’s that mean?_

“This is all a game to him. Perhaps he’s getting him out of the way now to prepare us for our next trial.” Ash closed his eyes in concentration. “Or, our next challenge is ready, and he’s making space for it.

“When do we start our next Palace?” Ash asked the Spirit.

_Middle of May_

“… Is he moving it up?” Ash asked confused. Growling in frustration, Ash began to walk again.

“Hey, what was that about?” Morgana questioned. Ash explained his conversation. Morgana’s face scrunched up in thought.

“Maybe… it’s just extra time to prepare?” Morgana suggested.

“Then there would have been no reason to change how fast Kamoshida confessed.” Ash shook his head. “I find it more likely that he’s prepared something else to prevent us from resting.”

“Why do you think that?”

“There are two ways to overcome an opponent: Destroy their body or destroy their spirit.” Ash replied. “If you can do both, the better your dominance. A way to destroy the body is not give it time to relax.”

“Yeesh, say it with less ease why don’t ya.” Morgana chided.

“I’m not here to bring you comfort,” Ash scoffed. “I’m here to keep you safe. Even if my ways bother you.” Morgana looked torn at that, but then he shook his head and glared at Ash.

“You don’t need to think that way.” Morgana huffed. “We can take anything down, together.”

“Like that dragon?” Ash retorted. Morgana puffed up even more.

“We will get stronger.” Morgana said with anger and determination. “You won’t have to do everything alone.”

“Then prove it.” Ash bit back.

“I will!” Morgana huffed one more time, then went back into the bag.

A moment of silence passed between the two, Ash a bit sullener, and Morgana murmuring mean things under his breath.

“I swear you won’t. No one should have to think like you do.” Morgana whispered. He did not know if Ash heard him, but he did make a small noise in his throat, as if agreeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long wait, my apologies, though this time no double upload to make up for it.
> 
> This was just one of those times where life gets in the way. First some family business, then getting sick, really not my best.
> 
> But life moves on and so does this fic. For now however, I'm going to go chug some medicine and go to sleep. Til next time. New palace starts next.
> 
> P.S. Got Persona 5 Strikers, having a blast. Just sad that two members of the Phantom Thieves are missing from the game, but what can you do?
> 
> P.P.S. Don't chug medicine. Not healthy.
> 
> Next chapter, Chapter 13: Conversing with Confidants


End file.
